Kimi ga sora ni inai boku wa chikau
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: *REVISED*Maka as a new girl in Shibusen didn't care about anything at all, She just wants to see her Savior,but got tangled up between two boys in a LOVETRIANGLE,she loves both but she'll eventually have to choose between them.Who will she choose,the one whose always beside her?or the one she loved for being her Savior?
1. School

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

**Yumii: Hey Everyone ! Yumii-hime here ! Really, This is my First time doing a Fanfic about ****Soul Eater****, so I really need your cooperation here, I mean I love Soul Eater but I'm still new to these genres, so please tell me if anythings wrong .. I'm kinda worried about this thing .. anyway, unfortunately I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

**Maka's POV**

riiiiiiiiiiinggg !

The annoying sound of my alarm. I took it from above my head, brought it under my covers and switched it off. I tried falling back to sleep thinking it's still too early. As soon as I closed my eyes, a thought suddenly flashed through my mind which made me jerk and jump out from my bed. I took the alarm and glanced at the time and placed it back on where I last took it. I removed the blanket on my body and made my way to my cabinet, grabbed a red and black chequered, pleated skirt, white polo, red necktie, and a beige vest and of course some under garments, and lastly a towel, I then made my way out of my room to the bathroom. I placed them on the basket meant for a change of clothes. I tossed my pajamas on the laundry basket, placed opposite from the other basket. I slid the door and took my bath, after doing so; I wore the clothes that I just took out from my cabinet. I walked to the kitchen and found my mom preparing my breakfast.

"so much for the first day in school?" I stared at her confused. She giggled and she placed my breakfast on a plate and walked to me. She pointed three spots on me and started talking.

"First, you hair's a mess, second, your vests is inside out, and third, your necktie is uhh .. it seems weird." I followed her every word and glanced for a mirror, I spotted one not far enough from me and took a peak of myself. My mother was right, I did look weird. Mom let out a sigh and smiled.

"I understand how excited you are when you can finally see him. But dear, how can you present yourself in front of the guy you like looking like this." I blushed when she said those things. I could already picture out the guy I like in my mind. Mother then did the job for me, after a few minutes we were finally done, Mother then motioned me to the dining table.

"Come on, you need to hurry up, you might be late for school." I nodded and started to walk to the table, I ate my breakfast real quick and drank water, I then took the things I needed to bring and wore my shoes. I opened the door and cried.

"I'm off mom!"

"Take Care!" Mom cried in response. She was about to close the door when I rushed back. I grabbed her arms and pulled her down so that I could reach and pecked her cheeks.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." and with that I rushed to school, on the distance I heard her cry.

"I love you too honey, take care." Mom cried waving at me; I turned around and waved back too then continued my way to the school. On my way I passed by lots of teens around my age, well I'm a freshman on this school though. Hmm? My school? The name is Shibusen Academy, a well-known school over the country.

"I sure hope I can make it through this school's policy." I muttered to myself, as I giggled at the thought. I proceeded to my assigned classroom hoping I'll see him. I was quite early, so I arrived at my classroom with still quite few students there; I chose a seat in the middle column and in the middle row. I placed my bag on the table and laid my head on top of it. My heart was beating faster and faster, feeling the excitement creeping up to my bones.

"I need to relax or else, I won't be able to pay attention to the class." I murmured as I clutched my chest. Little by little, students are pouring in the classroom, people I've never seen before, you see I just transferred in this prefecture a couple of months ago. I felt someone sit beside me and tap my shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she said in a kind voice. I lifted my head and saw it was a beautiful girl with a black hair and tied into a ponytail.

"I-I'm -"

"Oi! Tsubaki!" I was cut by this super loud and annoying voice.

"Black Star, keep your voice down."

"WHO DARES TO SHUT ME UP? THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD?" and then he laughed, looking so high and mighty. Tsubaki turned to me.

"Please excuse his rude behaviour; he really just blabbers like that."

"N-No .. It's fine really." I said waving my hands in embarrassment. She held out her hand.

"I'm Tsubaki."

"I'm Maka." I said as I took her hand. Then two girls with the same clothes approached us.

"Morning Tsubaki-chan~~~"

"Morning!"

"Morning Patty, Liz. Where's Kid? Surprisingly, you're not with him."

"he's in front of the academy again with his "beauty of symmetry" yet again." the one known as Liz quoted with her hands.

"That's just so like Kid-kun." Tsubaki giggled.

"Anyway, Tsubaki, who's that?" Liz said pointing out at Maka. Maka jerked and stiffen.

"Oh! May I introduce you, this is Maka. Maka, this is Liz and this is Patty." Tsubaki said as she pointed out who's who.

"Hajimemashite! I'm Maka Albarn." I said as I bowed my head to them.

"I'm Elizabeth Thompson, and this is Patricia Thompson, my younger sister, but just call us Liz and Patty." said the taller one.

"HEHE~~ Hi~~" Patty said and waved at me.

"I hope we become the best of friends Maka." Tsubaki said and held out her hand once again.

"Yeah, Thanks." then all of a sudden the bell rang, a little bit of students are pouring in the classroom when, I think our professor came in. He had this big, big, screw on his head. I stared at him weirdly as he stared this screw on his head. It made some noise, and finally a loud click, I felt chills run down to my spine as I turned to Tsubaki.

"Wh-What the hell's he doing?" I whispered to Tsubaki.

"Well, Ms. Albarn.." He spoke all of a sudden.

"heeeee!" I cried as I jerked and stood up. "Ye-Yes?"

"Because you are new here, I'll let you off for now, but let me warn you, I don't tolerate students gossiping while I'm having my lessons, or else ..." suddenly a menacing, dangerous aura emerged from him. "I'll cut you open and experiment on you." Everyone's expression looked really scared.

"So-So-Sorry Sensei.." I managed to voice out.

"As long as we make things clear, take your seat now."

"Th-Thank you Sensei." when I sat down, I let out a sigh of relief. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty stared at me.

"He's pretty scary, don't ever provoke him." Liz whispered as silently as she could. I nodded slowly and returned my focus to our professor again.

"For those who do not-" He was cut with a loud bang, created from opening the door rather harshly. Two boys were standing at the doorway, each breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Professor Stein .. We're late." The two said. One was in a Black jacket and black jeans with an ash gray hair, and the other one who made my heart beat faster than normal and made my cheeks burn hot, which I recognize so easily, the guy in the black suit with Black Hair and white lines on his upper Left.

"Soul, Kid , What were you doing again. Hurry up, Go to your seats."

"Thank You Professor." both said calmly and made their way to their seats, halfway through their seats they heard Professor Stein say.

"Of course , I won't tolerate your tardiness and for that, Cleaning duties, the both of you." the two of them jerked and sighed. I stared at him and felt like he noticed me, quickly, I averted my eyes and diverted my attention to Professor Stein.

"Again, For those who do not know me yet. I'm going to be your teacher alongside with Ms. Marie and Sid. By the way, I'm Franken Stein." he said and turned that screw of him again, every time he does that, it always creeps the hell out of me. Well, fortunately that day went smoothly for my first day. I thought it would be much rougher since I am a new face in the environment, well lucky me I managed to make it through today. I still can't believe I'm in the same class as him, because of this unsettling heartbeat of mine, as I was packing my things up, getting ready for going home, I feel that something is missing on me, like something fell but I just shrugged it and walked out of my desk, I walked out and went to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty by the doorway to bid farewell.

"Why so early Maka?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Yeah, Let's go hang out." Liz backed up.

"Yeah and draw lots and lotss of bearss~~" Patty exclaimed.

"uhh .. Really, sorry guys, but I promised my Mom I'll help her with shopping today. Sorry, maybe next time."

"Oh, Okay .. Next time then. Take Care." Tsubaki said.

"Good Luck with your shopping."

"Yeah~~ Gwoood Wuckk~~"

and with that I dashed, waving them goodbye, not even realizing how important I foolishly, yet accidentally left.

*** NORMAL POV ***

He saw the girl with the twin tails ran to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. He was about to leave too when he suddenly saw something glitter below a desk. He approached it and picked it up. He immediately realized that maybe the twin tailed girl owns it. As he was about to return it, the girl vanished from Tsubaki's group.

"Maybe, I'll just return it tomorrow." he whispered under his breath and trotted down the staircases of the academy and out of the school.

* * *

**Y: soo ? How was it? I know I don't really do good in this kind of story, but please review guys !**


	2. The Library

**Thanks for those who reviewed, somehow I was motivated to continue this story.**

**anyway, here you go..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The Library**

**Maka's POV**

When I arrived back home, Mom was already dressed and clearly was only waiting for me.

"Did you wait too long?" I said when I closed the door behind me and took off my shoes at the same time.

"Oh! not at all Maka dear, anyway, your father will pick us up in a little while, so hurry up and get changed." Mom said as she helped me get my bag and put it away for me to get changed.

"Okay." then I rushed to my room. I opened my wardrobe and chose what I should wear. It was just a plain yellow shirt and a black jacket since it'll be cold when night approaches and a black pleated skirt. After getting changed, I went back to the living room still sorting out my outfit and saw Mom open the door.

"Is he there already?" I asked her turning back to my hair which is a mess. She turned to me, she smiled and nodded then I heard the horn of his car.

"Kami, Maka, you done?" he cried from the outside.

"We're almost done." Mom cried in response from the door. She approached me and sorted out my bangs and smiled at me. "There, done. Let's go?" I smiled in defeat of her and followed her out of the house, but before leaving, I locked all the passages to our house, in case a burglar might break in. Mom was already in the car when she called me.

"Maka, hurry up."

"Yeah, Papa will take you there to the mart and help you." I let out a sigh and murmured.

"I don't care really." I walked slowly to the car and hopped in the back seat and stayed silent. hmm? Why I hate my Father? well, It's just that he's really a womanizer, good for nothing Father. I don't even know if he really loves Mom, I saw him countless of times flirting with another girl. Oh well, I feel sorry for Mom having to end up with that kind of man. We arrived in the mart a few minutes after, he went down first and opened Mom's door and offered his hand.

/ he really is like a butler. a slave dog in other words. / I thought as I snickered. Mom, on the other hand, graciously took his hand and went out of the car gently, when he was about to open my door, I quickly opened it myself which hit him and caused him to fall backwards.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't saw you coming. I thought it was a magical walking tomato." I said and smiled sarcastically. Mom saw me do this and so when I walked to the front door of the mart, she grabbed my hand which stopped me from going in. I turned to her confused.

"Maka dear, what's wrong with you? are you fine? or do you just want to go back home and rest?" I stared at Mom and a thought flashed through my mind.

/ I shouldn't cause troubles that would make Mom worried. / I bowed my head in defeat.

"I'm fine Mom." and then I approached Papa.

"I'm sorry Papa, It was rude of me to treat you like that." I said acting all cute and timid. Papa's eyes glittered with happiness.

"No worries Maka, Papa under-" He said as he leaped to hug me but was cut when I walked away and he fell to the floor, face first.

"well then, everything's solved .. I'm going." I said as I waved my hand to him, not even bothering to glance at him and went to Mom. Mom smiled so cheerfully at me, somehow just seeing Mom like this makes me happy. I grabbed a push cart and stayed by Mom's side helping her with her shopping, after doing so and after paying for the things we shopped we went outside and went to Papa ready to go home. He was just there standing and spacing out. When we were already home, Papa bid farewell to us and drove away. Yeah, you guessed it right, my parents are divorced, I don't actually know the reason why but somehow they don't seem to get along well and thus leaded to their divorce, but even though they already divorced Papa still comes to our house regularly and visits us. I went inside ahead of Mom. Mom noticed me turn away and leave and turned to me.

"Thank you Dear, for helping me with the shopping today, as a reward I'll make any dish you like just name it." she said with a smile on her face.

"Nah, I'm fine. I won't be having dinner tonight anyway. Thanks anyway Mom. I'll just put these in the kitchen and then I'll rest early okay?"

"Are you fine Maka?" she said with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little exhausted, you see." and with that I turned to leave again. As soon as I placed the plastic bags in the kitchen I started to climb to the staircase to get some rest. I plopped myself in the bed and instantly fell asleep and dreamt of a weird dream. I was on top of an unknown building; it was night, obviously because the moon was shining so brightly, it was even a full moon. The night breeze was freezing, the chill creeps up to the deepness of your soul, clearly making you feel that you really were alone then suddenly I heard rushing footsteps, it was gradually becoming clearer, I turned around and saw two distinct figures not far away from my place, they were running, they were gradually closing in on me. I looked around me, suddenly I was on the edge if that building, I got scared which is why I lost my balance, I fell but as I fell, they reached out their hands for me and then I woke up from that nightmarish dream. I woke up feeling all the sweats that were running down to my chin from my forehead, my heartbeats growing rapidly and my breathing got heavier and heavier. I tried to wipe away everything that I dreamt, and so I stood up and went out of the room. The whole place was dark, I can't see very clearly which is why I turned the lights of the living room on, I glanced over the wall clock and it read, 5:55.

"so, It's this early huh? guess, I'll start preparing breakfast already." and so I prepared our breakfast and ate ahead. After that I took my bath, changed my clothes and went ahead to school, though it's still a bit early, I don't have anything to do anyway.

"Maybe, I'll just drop by the library." I whispered to myself and I proceeded to the school's library, surprisingly at such an early time, It's actually open. I opened the door slowly and guessed it correctly that no one could possibly be there at that kind of hour. I wandered my eyes through out the library. It was wide, spacious, and there's lots of books piled on every shelf. I strolled around and went to the shelf full of adventure genre books. I'm a huge fan of adventure, mystery and horror genre books. I found the shelf near a window, the sun's ray of light come gushing out of the window. It's curtain was half-open. I let my fingers run on every books scanning their titles in their spines, I always do this whenever I find it somewhat difficult to decide on a book to read. I smiled to myself as I took this interesting book. I opened it and read it's summary.

"I'm certainly right, this is an interesting one." I said and smiled to myself. I sat by the window and read the first page of it's story.

"Uhmm .. May I know your name?" I heard a voice say. I jerked and slowly turned my head to the person who owned the voice, and much to my surprise, it was HIM ! my heart beat fast suddenly, seeing his distant figure by the edge of the shelf.

"Uh .. uhh-"

"hmm ? Somehow, you look familiar to me. Have we met somewhere?" he said as he approached me.

"Uhh .. Yes, I-I'm a classmate of yours. The name's Maka Albarn." I answered, trying hard not to stutter so much, and I can feel my face burn hot.

/ uwaaa~~ I can really feel that I'm blushing madly right now.. huuuu~~ how embarrassing. /

"Then, I'm Kid. Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama's son." he said handing out his hand to me, as if inviting me to shake hands with him.

/ This is my chance, right? He was the one who wanted to shake hands. I just need to take this and shake hands with him and then it'll be fine, it'll be over really quick. No need to fuss over it Maka. Come on, hurry. / I thought to myself as the distance between our hands were gradually closing. I was about to take his hand when the school bells rang and made me jerk.

"heee~ It's time for classes to start huh?" he said as he gazed outside from the window and watch students filling in the once barren academy's fields. I watched the students too and turned back to him. He was smiling so happily, his Golden eyes were glittering with the sun's glow. I lowered my head and saw his hands weren't moved at all, it was still the same as like before the bells rang.

"Uhh .." I voiced out to get his attention which I did. I pointed to his hand that was like frozen in it's spot.

"Ohh ! Ah! HAHA, I forgot. I was mesmerized with the happy smiles of the students. Sor-" he was cut when I suddenly took his hands and tightened my grip on the book that I was reading.

"N-N-Nice to meet you .. uhh .." I said stuttering like an Idiot and hid away my blush with the book covered on my face.

"Kid, just call me Kid." He smiled so cheerfully. "Oh! by the way can I call you Maka?" I was surprised with what he just said.

/ He seriously want to call me Maka? I wonder how that'll feel. I've never been called with my first name by a boy well that is except for my father. I wonder how that'll make me feel. / I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Okay, I would love to. Oh! Classes are going to start soon. If you don't hurry you might end up late again." I said and dashed away. I just can't take it anymore, it felt like my heart would give up if I stayed longer in that room and plus I was holding his hand all this time.

/ but I never knew that a boy's hand was way much bigger than ours. I thought that Papa has big hands is because he's an Adult. Somehow it felt so warm. / I thought as I stared at my hand, the one I used for shaking with his, for a while and held it close to my face and smiled gently. But somehow a part of me also says that I should have stayed there and waited for him so that I could at least go to the room with him. I somehow felt disappointed. I hugged my book tightly and smiled.

/ well, I think, just that is enough for now. I still have one year to go anyway, I still got more days to be with him. / I thought and smiled so happily and proceeded to my classroom.

*** NORMAL ***

Kid was left there in the library and felt his cheeks slightly turn hot. He turned away and blushed slightly.

"What happened? Why is my heart not settling? Is this because I lack sleep? or is it something more deeper than a lack of rest?" He questioned himself, watching Maka dash to the main building from the window of the library while clutching his chest. When Maka passed through the staircase she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry .. I am in a hurry. Sorry again." She bowed to apologize and looked up to the person she bumped. His crimson red eyes staring directly at my emerald green eyes. She then turned around to leave and dashed away again. He brushed his ash gray hair, his eyes not leaving Maka.

"Wasn't that Her?" he whispered under his breath. He then proceeded back to his walk to their classroom and plugged his earplugs to his ears and listened to his favourite songs and shoved his free hand into his jacket's pockets and the other one carrying his bag over his shoulder.

* * *

**There.. that was all of chapter 2 .. Thanks for reading ! now, please review.. till next time ! I had a great fun doing this story .. HAHA .. anyway, I'll be expecting your reviews ^^**

**~~ yumii** ╰（￣▽￣）╭


	3. My Stolen First Kiss

So yeah, thanks for the subscribing though. I'll try to make it better and better. I was quite devastated for a while that I didn't get enough reviews anyway..

here's Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN****SOUL EATER****! It would be nice if I did..**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Stolen First Kiss**

Maka's POV

I opened the door to our classroom and allowed myself to breathe, still hugging the book that I just borrowed. Wait ..

_Oh no! I didn't borrow this at all, I forgot to check this out because I was going out of my mind that time. _

I thought to myself while staring at the book that I just took. My hands started to tremble. Then finally Tsubaki and the other's voice finally pierced through my walls of worry.

"Maka! what's wrong?" Tsubaki said as they were rushing to me.

"Yeah, it was like you're almost frozen to that spot." Liz said.

"HAHA, Snowman, snowman~~" Patty sang.

"When you opened the door, you breathe so heavily and then you stopped moving. We thought that something must've been wrong cause you don't listen to us at all." Tsubaki told me with eyes that worries so much.

"I'm sorry, uhh .. you see .. I was from the library and uhh .. something happened .. and uhh .. I forgot to.. Check this out." I explained trying to be calm and whispered the last part. Tsubaki and Liz stared at me then to each other; patty was just singing and singing. Both of them sighed.

"Can't help it. She's new here after all."

"mm." Tsubaki nodded then turned to me. "you see Maka, you can never get a book if you didn't check it out of the counter yet, you see, everyone's strict here. That is so an accident like yours is clearly impossible, that is if no one covered for you. But the fact that you were able to reach this far bearing that book, someone must've really covered for you." Tsubaki explained to me thoroughly. I gazed at the book again and whispered to myself.

"But who could've done that-" I was cut short when I remembered the person who was just with me.

_It couldn't be .._

I wanted to run back to him but our professor, Dr. Stein, already came in.

"Everyone, go to your seats now, I'm starting the homeroom."

I stared back in the long hallways of the school and then decided to enter.

"Close the door, ." instructed me. I was about to close the doors when someone stopped it. I froze on my spot and everyone turned to my direction. I slowly turned to the person behind me and jerked. It was Kid and the boy that I bumped. They were breathing heavily.

"Sorry Sir, We're late again." they both said and smiled. Almost all of the girls in our classroom swooned over their cool figures.

"Oi! KID, SOUL! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME! THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" All of us turned to him because of his very annoying, loud voice.

"uhh .. Black Star, uhh .. could you please put your feet off the table?" Tsubaki said to him gently.

"Oi! Kid, Why're you late again? Didn't you leave early today?" Liz yelled at Kid from their desks. Patty just laughed so hard.

"uhh .. guys?" I tried saying to calm Liz , Patty and Black Star. The two boys from my back both said.

"Sorry.." then we heard a loud bang. We turned to the source of it and saw the teacher's desk torn into half. Dr. Stein then straightened his back and stared at us menacingly. All of us jerked of the aura his emitting.

"Everyone, Do you know I really want to dissect you?" He said, snapping out. "Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Soul, and Kid." he called out our names.

"Ye-Yes?" we all said in unison.

"Cleaning duties.." We sighed in relief. "One week!" he added, slamming his records on the broken table. we all jerked.

"Hiiiiii! Ye-Yes! Dr. Stein!" and he let us take our seats and decided to start the homeroom already. Just like yesterday, the class went fine well aside from being a cleaner for a whole week.

"Hah~~" I sighed. "This is just .. arghh .. what have I done." I murmured to myself.

"Maka, are you fine?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Don't worry Maka , You have ME! THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" he said or more like he yelled. Tsubaki and the others laughed at him. I just smiled while gazing at them.

"They seem to be very close." I said to myself.

"Yeah, cause we've been together since last year." said a familiar voice. I turned to him and was about to say something.

"Ah! about the-" he cut me.

"Shh.. Keep it a secret.. Anyway, Did you like the book?" Kid said.

"uhh .. yeah.." I said as I averted my gaze from him. "Uhh .. please excuse me, I-I need to .. uhmm .. throw the garbage away." I said and took the garbage bin and dashed outside.

_Damn you .. hah~~ why can't you stand to be with him .. you always go crazy._

I thought as I dashed outside. I was there at the back of our school and was burning the garbage. I was throwing them in one by one, when all was done I went back to the classroom and found it was already empty.

"guess, they already went home." I said to myself and made my way to put back the bin in where I took it. I stared at the windows and watched the sun set.

"it's near dark already." I said again. Then all of a sudden I heard a sound. It was a sound created from moving the chairs. I got scared all of a sudden and slowly paced to the place I think I heard the sound.

"Wh-Who's there?" my voice was trembling. No one answered me and so I continued to walked to the place, I saw a feet by the floor and saw the one that I accidentally bumped sitting on the floor and was, i think, sleeping. I squatted near him and poked him.

"Excuse me, Hey, Don't sleep there. You'll catch a cold if you stay there." I said now shaking him. I leaned forward to look at him from the below perspective view, when suddenly, in a flash of moment. I was under him now, he was pinning me down.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I said trembling.

"Why? Didn't you want this? I can see it that you like me." he said annoyingly.

"Wh-What the-" I was cut when he suddenly showed me something. It was my locket.

"Ho-How did you-?" and again he cut me.

"You purposely did this right? You purposely left this thing so that you can get my attention right? and then purposely bump me, am I right?"

"Are you-" and again and again, he keeps on shutting me up.

"Well, I'll grant your wish since I'm a generous gentleman who abides to the request of a lady."

"What are you-?" and then he shut me up with a kiss. My eyes widened and he broke the kiss. He stared at me quite surprised, his crimson red eyes shows it, that's when I realized my tears were welling up on my eyes and streaming down my face.

"Ah!" was the only thing that I could say. He let my hands go and I pushed him aside.

"Th-That was .. That was my first .. YOU IDIOT ! I hate you! " I cried then I stood up and dashed to my desk and dashed away. I ran down the hallways and saw that everyone was waiting for me.

"Ah! There's Maka!" Liz said.

"Wait.. Maka, Is something wrong?" Tsubaki said worriedly. I wiped my tears and made my way to them.

"No .. It was just that dirt went into my eye. So, why is everyone here?" I lied.

"well, you see .. we wanted you to be our friend so we decided to let you join in our gang and hold a welcoming party for you." Tsubaki answered.

"Are you free today?" Liz asked.

"mm .. yeah" I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Then, Let's go!" Patty exclaimed.

"Wait .." Kid said. "Soul's not here yet."

"ah! yeah .. then let's wait for a while. Are you fine with it Maka?" Tsubaki turned to me.

"Oh .. Yes .." I said and lowered my head again.

_Soul .. I heard that name, countless of times already .. when Kid was late, and in the second time. can't be .. _

I thought to myself.

"ah! here he is!" Kid exclaimed. I turned to the person coming.

"Oi! SOUL, STOP STEALING THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME." Black Star yelled standing above the pole.

"I'm not Black Star." He said not even bothering to look where he is. I stared at him and was trembling but I stopped it.

_It's going to be alright Maka._

I gazed at him again and saw that he was staring at me. Then we averted our eyes from each other.

_Kami-sama please help me. I can't do it after all. I can't stay with that person if it keeps on going on like this.. but I-I wan't to be with Kid._

I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes close, then felt a light tap on my head. I looked up and saw Kid in my front but he wasn't looking at me. I turned to see what he used to tap my head and saw a cute box with many buttons on it, it was like a mini-game of Smash it where you smash all that appears on each holes. I pressed the start button and on each buttons light emerged.

"It will keep your mind off things that scares you. If a button lights you must push it and you gain points. Just like the game Smash it." he explained.

_could it be he knows I am trembling inside and was scared?_

"Thank you .. Kid-kun."

_There I managed to say his name._

He turned to me rather surprised and then I smiled at him then he did the same.

* * *

*** SOMEONE'S POV ***

I was staring at them and suddenly, I felt a pain here, in my chest.

_Dammit, why is this happening? ah! maybe it's just because when she pushed me. But what if .. this pain is something much more deeper than just being pushed?_

I thought to myself as I clutched my chest and tried to hide the pain. Lowering my head trying to act cool.

* * *

Done ! Got a clue who's talking in the last part? well, It's pretty obvious anyway. Please review. Till next time again.

M : grr .. SOULLLLLL ? Maka -

S : Hiii ! no Maka .. No! Please Spare me ..

M : CHOP ! uhh .. hehe, sorry, well, Please review..

~~ yumii


	4. Welcome to the Gang

**Hello! Halloween here again.. Oh no! This is Bad, This is really Bad, I feel like no one's reading this story. Huhu .. Anyway, for the sake of those who still read this, I will continue this. There'll be 3 Character's POVs here. SOO? Here's Chapter 4 for you..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. But how I wish I did.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Welcome to the Gang!**

**Kid's POV**

**We all went to karaoke after Soul caught up with us. Maka was still playing with that mini game I lent to her, she looks really cute whenever she smiles or laugh from playing it. When she's like that, she really resembles Patty's behaviour. Wait ..**

_Why the hell am I staring at her?_

**I thought and covered my mouth as I turned away. Soul who was behind me noticed me do it.**

"Hey Kid**!" I jerked and turned to him.**

"Yeah, What's wrong Soul?" **I smiled nervously.**

"I should be the one asking you that question, What the hell's wrong with you? you look like an Idiot when you're like that." **Soul said and let out a chuckle.**

"Well .." **I started and scratched my cheeks, when I was about to continue, Liz cried.**

"We're here!"

"Ah! Yes, True." **Tsubaki said.**

"Wohooo! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL TAKE ALL THE SPOTLIGHT TO HIMSELF!"

**Black****Star exclaimed and dashed inside the karaoke. We laughed and followed him inside.**

"Let's go Soul."

** I turned to Soul, he was spacing out. I approached him and snapped my fingers near his eyes to snap him out of his worries, which I did.**

"Come on Bro, Let's have fun. Forget your worries for the meantime."

**Soul just smiled at me weakly, nodded and followed me inside. When I took a glance at Maka, I let out a chuckle. She was very immersed in the game. I then turned my attention to Liz and Tsubaki to help with the preparation, as well as Soul who was still gloomy. Sometimes I can't help but worry about my best friend.**

**Maka's POV**

**We already arrive at the venue for my 'Welcoming Party' they say. But I was not paying attention to what's happening around me anymore, all I care is that I get to finish this mini game. Certainly, it was a fun game that it made me forget that Soul was just there within the gang. We entered a room and it was dim yet there was lights, colored lights, well not enough to light up the room. It had 2 pairs of couch, karaoke of course and a mini-table. I sat at the very edge of the couch, then Tsubaki plopped next to me, then Liz and Patty while on the other side opposite to where we were sitting lies another couch, Soul sat at the edge and was spacing out, then Kid. Black****Star took over the whole floor, he was the only one singing at all and Patty is the one who cheers him.**

"Hey! who wants some drinks?" **asked Kid all of a sudden. ****Liz and Patty raised their hands, well that's to be expected from the Thompson sisters who grew up on the streets. But Tsubaki too raised her hand, really that surprised me.**

"Okay, Let's ask for Sake then." **Kid said then stood up and walked over to the telephone. I stood up and approached Kid, I tugged his shirt to get his attention.**

"Kid, I would like some juice only." **I said lowering my head.**

"Okay.." **After that I went back to my seat peacefully. A few minutes have passed when suddenly a knock was heard from the door.**

"Oh! Here it is." **Kid exclaimed. He opened the door and took the sake that was delivered, well, my juice was separated so I knew that that was mine since I was the only one who ordered a juice. Everyone took a glass as well as Black****Star who was singing so horribly just a couple of minutes ago.**

"To commemorate Maka's entrance in our gang.. Maka.." **Kid announced and paused, he smiled at me so sweetly and everyone turned their attention to me and smiled so cheerfully.**

"Welcome!" **all of them exclaimed. I smiled happily and responded.**

"Thanks Guys!"

"Kanpai !" **we all cheered. Everyone drank the sake while me of course I drank the juice. After an hour, Kid was the drunk of all; Black****Star had a great alcohol tolerance as well as the Thompson Sisters. But Tsubaki was kinda drunk already. Kid removed his black suit and groaned.**

"ahh, why is it so hot?"

**My eyes widen seeing him so cute losing all his coolness when he's drunk. He was only in a white polo shirt now and was sweating profusely. He lifted his head and looked at me then he smiled so sweetly and cutely, I blushed so hard that all I can do is avert my eyes. Then suddenly Kid dropped to the floor.**

"Kyaa! Kid-kun."

**I screamed. Black****Star and I rushed to his side. Black****Star carried him out to the lobby and placed him on the benches. Black****Star stood up and tapped my shoulder.**

"Watch over him for a moment, THE GREAT ME WILL GET SOME HOT COFFEE AND TRY TO MAKE HIM BETTER WHEN HE WAKES UP." **He yelled. I sweat-dropped then nodded.**

_Did he get more annoying than before he drunk that sake?_

**I turned my attention to Kid again and stroke his hair.**

"Such soft and beautiful hair, your eyes were gorgeous, as well as what's inside you. I like everything about you."

**I whispered to him and leaned closer. Our faces were already inches away and then I snapped back to reality. I quickly pulled away and stood up.**

_What the hell was I doing?_

**I was about to leave when all of a sudden he grabbed me and hugged me from behind.**

"Please don't go."

**He whispered on my ears. I blushed so hard as I felt his hot breath on my neck. I turned around then he fell on me.**

"Eh?" **I said as I caught him. He was already sleeping. Just then Black****Star came back with the Hot Coffee on his hands.**

"You can go back now, THE GREAT ME WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM, TRUST ME."

**He gave me one of his annoying smiles and a thumbs-up. I walked back to the room hesitatingly and sat on the edge of the couch, feeling disappointed.**

_I really am just a bother, I can't even do anything for him when I want to take care of him so much._

**And because of such feelings I drank the beverage that was in front of me and then all of a sudden my world was swirling around, Am I ... DRUNK ? I stood up and convinced myself that that wasn't the case at all and so I wanted to go outside. I stood by the doorway and was about to open the door when someone opened it from the outside. That person walked in with his eyes closed, it was Soul.**

"Y-You?" I voiced out. "Ge-Get away from me .. Yo-You mani-ac."

**I said as I pushed him aside and tried stepping out of the room but then I collapsed.**

**Soul's POV**

**I was from the Comfort Room then I went back to our room. I opened the door with my eyes close because of worrying again. Then I heard a voice.**

"Yo-You?"

**My eyes flew open and saw that Twin-Tail haired girl. Her face was flushed, her cheeks were incredibly red. She then grabbed hold of my jacket.**

"Ge-Get away from me .. Yo-You mani-ac."

**she said as she pushed me away before collapsing. Luckily I caught her the instant she fell, and I could say, she has some strength when mad huh. I carried her in a princess carry and placed her in the couch. I saw the beverage on my table that I didn't drink at all almost empty. A thought flashed inside me.**

_It couldn't be .._

**I quickly turned to her juice which was only half empty.**

_Idiot.. She drank my sake which she thought was her juice?_

**I glanced at her, she was pulling my jacket and snuggling in it. she looks .. Somehow ... cute. Wait ..**

_I have never even once called a girl cute .. so why this twin-tail haired girl._ **I confusedly thought.**

"Oh! Soul, everyone's going home already. You take Maka home okay?" **Liz said.**

"Wh-Why me?" **I asked her.**

"Because you live just near her." **she said calmly.**

"Wait .. I've never .. wait a minute, then who'll take Kid back. I know where he lives anyway."

**I said trying to change Liz's mind.**

"No can do Mr. Soul Eater Evans, We live near him so we'll take him home and Black Star will take Tsubaki home. Since we are the only one who are not drunk after all."

**Liz carefully explained. I was left with no other choice that all I can do was just groan in disbelief and carry her again.**

"Then, here's Maka's address. Be sure to take her home okay?"

**then she winked at me. I blushed slightly and yelled at her.**

"Of course I will. God! And you call yourself a girl? such perverts."

**I murmured the last as I turned around about ready to leave.**

"Hooo~~ Look who's talking, Ah! yeah, you we're the prince after all so girls come flocking to you right? That won't mean you're not a PERVY, is that your point?"

**Liz teased. If only glares could kill, I swear the glare I just shot at Liz might have killed her. I stomped outside and left already. She was still sleeping like a child, snuggling on my chest. She opened her eyes and looked up to me.**

"He-Hey .. You're awake already.. uhh .. Th-This-" **I said nervously. She just smiled at me so awfully sweet.**

"I like you so much." **she said and closed her eyes again and snuggled.**

"..."

**I didn't hear the last word because of the words she just said, it kept on ringing through my head, but still that moment froze me. I was so surprised then felt my heart beat like crazy and my face was burning hot. I just turned my attention to the road ahead of us while her words kept repeating over and over again.**

* * *

**That's for Chapter 4.. anyways, I have a spoiler, the thing that Maka said after she said that to Soul was 'little bunny' she's dreaming of her lost pet and most favourite one. Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this one and I hope for your review .. Of course that'll only be to the one who reads this story. Thanks! Till next Time !**

**~~ Halloween Godspell****（￣▽￣）╭**


	5. Soul's Original House

**Yeah I'm back. I'm back~~ Thank you for those that reviewed and subscribed to my story, you made my day! I love you all! Please continue on subscribing to this story, and especially to those who reviews on this story, THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, It'd be super nice if I do.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Soul's House**

**Maka's POV**

**I groaned as I opened my eyes.**

_God! My head feels like breaking apart. _

**I thought holding my forehead and squeezed my eyes close. I opened them again and let them wander across the room. Wait, this doesn't look like dad's or mom's.**

_This isn't my room._

**I sprung up from lying down. I wandered my eyes across the room again. A thought flashed through my mind and immediately threw the blanket that was covering me aside. It was my clothes though. I let out a sigh of relief.**

"hoo~ that scared me .. I thought I was-" I was cut when someone opened the door and revealed the person that I least expected and didn't really want to see.

"Hoo? You're awake already?"** he said smirking and sarcastically. I groaned in disbelief, then he motioned me to come out. He turned around about to leave but then stopped.**

"Oh! have a shower first, I have prepared you a change of clothes, well they're Blair's, my cousin, clothes though. Come out when you're done."

**then he went out and closed the door.**

"Unbelievable, he expects a girl to wears these?"** I said to myself and held the clothes up high.**

_Isn't this a bit too revealing? Especially on the chest area? Is he into something like S&M fetish?_

**I stood up and opened the door, surprisingly, it seems he was waiting for me outside the door, well he was sitting on the floor beside it though. When I opened the door it made a creak sound which caught his attention and looked up to me.**

"Done taking your shower?"** he said calmly.**

"Uhh .. Well, you see .. I know you like well nurtured bodies but uhh.."

"What are you talking about?"

**he asked with a straight face and rather confused. I blushed all of a sudden and threw the clothes at his face and screamed.**

"PERVERT!"

**and closed the door behind me immediately. I don't know what he's doing already, it was just so silent. After a few seconds of remaining silent, I heard footsteps like walking down the hallway and grew louder again. It stopped in front of the door, then suddenly my heart is thumping so loud. Everything after that moment of silence became fast, not long after I found myself on the floor groaning in pain and saw a dying Soul from nosebleed. I saw my skirt was being flipped up thus revealing my undergarments. Although it was a rather late reaction, I screamed to the top of my voice.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" **I unconsciously kicked and punched Soul in his stomach and face. After recovering from the incident and after taking shower, I went outside. My face was still heating up.**

_uwaa~~ so embarrassing._

**I walked down the staircase and saw a table with many delicious-looking foods and what's more, they were my favourites, such a wonderful breakfast. My stomach grumbled and just then Soul came out from the kitchen with hot chocolates in his hands.**

"Oh! You're done already. Have a sit."

**He said averting his gaze from me and placed the hot chocolates in the table. My face heated up again and I stiffened. He noticed me stiffen and turned to me.**

"What? Are you going to eat or not? If not, I'll eat this all."** he said pulling the chairs and sat.**

"Ah! Ah! I-I'll eat." **I blurted out and sat. My heart is still thumping like crazy and my face burning hot.**

_What kind of feeling is this? My insides feel a bit fuzzy._

**I thought when I glanced at him. Again, he noticed me doing that, he glanced at me too that made me jerk.**

"Why? You fantasizing about me?"

**he gave me one of those smirks of him again. I opened my mouth to scream at him again when he plopped something on my mouth. I munched it and to my delight, it was incredibly delicious. I took another bite, and was really delighted.**

"You can really cook; it may not be to my taste but its fine." **I said acting all proud and mighty. He snorted, chuckled then laughed.**

"Wh-What's so funny ?" **I said turning all red. He leaned in closer and took some rice from the onigiri that I ate.**

"No need to hurry, you've got all the time to eat." **he said with a gentle smile. Then again with this fuzzy feeling and thumping chest.**

_What happened to the cocky bastard I saw yesterday?_

**I blushed and averted my eyes from him while pouting and returned to eating my breakfast.**

_Really, even an Idiot like you can make a face like that huh?_

**I thought while continuing to munch on my food.**

"Really, you're such a glutton." **he said after we finished eating. I groaned at his remarks**.

"Well, excuse me, but I need to go home."

**I said and stood up. I turned around to get the paper bag that contained my belongings, when I felt a hand grab mine and stopped me. I turned around and saw Soul getting up.**

"Wait here."

**He said plainly and walked to his room. I was quite shocked but then quickly regained my composure. I sat at a couch in the living room and waited for him. After a few minutes he finally came down. He wore black jeans, White inner shirt and a gray shirt with its buttons open. He took something from the key board and turned to me.**

"Let's go." **he said. I stared at him confused, so very puzzled. He ignored me and went on to the door.**

"Uhhm .." **I voiced out which caught his attention and turned to me, rather annoyed.**

"What?" **he said with a very sharp gaze.**

"Wh-Where do you think you're going?" **I asked him idiotically.**

"Where you ask? Of course I'm taking you home."

**He said and turned away, he opened the door leaving me rather speechless because of what he just said.**

"Really, you don't have to. I can-"

"No can do, I can't possibly let a girl as fragile as you walk home on her own and much more with that outfit."

**He paused and I sweat-dropped. I sighed in defeat and was going to walk but stopped when I heard him say. "And I should be able to do this at least, as a way to ask for forgiveness on what I did to you the other day. I'm sorry." he said without even looking at me. I held back my laughter and just snorted.**

"Hey! You can't possibly ask for forgiveness in that-" **I held his shoulders and made him look at me and was cut. He was cherry red.**

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"** he said as he covered half of his face with his arms. I really giggled this time.**

"Hey! Don't make that face; it's so UNCOOL, you know?"

**I leaned in closer to his face and said it sarcastically yet playfully. He even turned redder. I smiled at how cute he can be even though he did something so mean to me before.**

_Oh well, It happened already, there's no more reason to be brooding about an incident like that, and I bet he just did it on a whim. Really, guys like him._

**I thought and looked back at him standing on his apartment's door.**

_But still .. to have a boy like him take away something so important to me? Arghhh! It drives me mad._

**I thought and stared at him so imminently. I think he noticed me since he looked my way, then I quickly averted my eyes from him. I saw him from the corner of my eye smile and chuckle.**

_Really, you should just laugh always. you look better in that expression._

**He then locked the door and hopped into a motorcycle. I stared at him then to the bike.**

"What? You keep on fantasizing me, don't you?" **He smirked at me again and hit my nerve.**

_On second thought I take back what I said. He's a sadist._

"Oh really? Could it be that you really WERE fantasizing about me? That you wanted me to ride this thing so that I get to hug you?"

**I shot back at him. He flustered and turned to me.**

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah, yeah." **I just said and hopped on behind his bike.**

"If you don't want to grab onto me, then go grab something else." **he said like his pouting.**

"awww~~ come on, you're like a child. If you want me to hug you so much, then I'll hug you, you just have to tell me."

**I smiled and giggled. He just kept silent all throughout the travel. I instructed him the path to our house and later on arrived there safely. I hopped down and turned to face our house's gate, and saw something unexpected. Never did the thought cross to me that that enjoyable moment would cause a big thorn between these two important people to my life.**

* * *

**Guess who? Guess who? Really, it's soooo obvious, anyway that was chapter 5.. Thanks for those that reviewed ^^ and subscribed to my story .. I loooove you for that ! anyways, don't forget to review okay? I'll be looking forward to it.**

**~ Halloween Godspell**


	6. Love is War

**Hey readers! (if there is one) Here is Chapter 6, I'm not delaying it already, so have Fun!**

**Oh! I forgot, I made a mistake, Maka and the others aren't a freshman anyway, they are sophomores already. Gomen~~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

**Kid's POV**

**I woke up and felt my head ache like hell. I groaned in pain and Liz who was driving the car noticed me.**

"Oh Kid! nice recovery , it was just a few hours since then but you managed to regain your consciousness."

**Liz said then giggled. Patty was snoring and sleep-talking.**

"mm .. giraffe~~ giraffe~~"

"poor patty, singing with BlackStar must've worn her out." **Liz said. Somehow it hit me.**

"Wait, Where's Maka?" **I blurted out all of a sudden.**

"Hmm? Oh! No worries, I asked Soul to send her home." **Liz said then turned back to the streets.**

"Time?"

"Currently, 12:55 am." **Liz answered not leaving her sight on the road.**

"Did all of us leave at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"Time we left?"

"Why ask? You're annoying me already."

"Just answer when someone's asking you."

"12:10am"

"hmm .. okay"

_Judging from the time frame when we left and the distance to Soul's apartment, it should be more than enough for him to get back home, well, that is if they didn't run into trouble or a hindrance. But if it's Soul, he should be able to protect Maka. But then why? why is this feeling of uneasiness not subsiding? urgh .. it's no use thinking over everything from here, as I thought, I need to assure everything with my own eyes. I can just sleep over at Soul's apartment, he lives by himself anyway. anyhow, I'll just head over to his place first._

**The car stopped when the street lights from the intersection turned red. I opened the door and hopped out and ran away.**

"Oi! Kid! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?"

**I heard Liz cry from the distant car. I just waved my hands and sped up. I reached Soul's apartment and saw that the lights where off.**

_hmm .. Maybe he's asleep? Nah .. I'll just bother him .. HAHA.._

**I went up through the apartment's elevator and knocked on the door. There was only silence. I tried a few times but no one responded. I tried ringing the doorbell but it was just the same. There was only silence and the humming breeze of the wind that I can hear.**

_There's not even a single soul in there. Then where in the EIGHT hells are they?_

**Then a thought came into my mind.**

_Maka's house is the only place that they must go. But how will I locate her place? Right, Liz, she knows Maka's address._

**and with that I dialled up Liz's number and lucky enough she still picked it up.**

"hello?"

"Liz!"

"Kid! Where the hell did the reaper bring you off to?"

"Quit the jokes Liz, You know the address of Maka right?"

"uhhmm, yeah."

"Tell me the address."

"what for?"

"Just tell me already."

"hmm .. I'll send it to you. She wrote it in a piece of paper for me, I'll find it first."

"okay, oh! and HURRY UP!" **then** **I hung up. I waited for her message and soon finally received it.**

"Oh! So it's around that area?" **I whispered and dashed towards the said place. I got there more or less than an hour, It was far. I stretched my hand to ring the doorbell but stopped when I heard a wail.**

"My Maka! My DEAR ANGEL MAKA! WHERE IS SHE? I swear I'll rip out the heart of the man that dared to take her away. uwaaaaa!" **said a masculine voice.**

"what the .. They haven't returned yet?" **I trembled, my hands were shaking. I clenched my fists.**

_What if something happened? What if they got engaged in a trouble? What shall I do?_

**I unconsciously remained there, hoping that they would arrive soon, hoping that they were fine and that I don't need to worry anymore. As my worry grew even bigger, the pain that was continuously stinging my chest became more painful. I stood by the gate, waiting and waiting. I can feel my body become hotter and hotter, and so as my breath too. It was near sunrise already, I looked up at the sun's light rays and pictured Maka's smiling face.**

_Yes, Her smile was as bright as this and her laughs were as sweet and cheerful as the birds. I only wish for her to be safe._

**I lowered my head and heard someone giggle and laugh, a familiar voice that I always hear. I quickly turned to the direction the voice came from, I was right when I saw Maka, but then I also secretly wished I didn't bother to look. I felt my heart pain as though it was squeezed. I hid the pain and then Maka turned my way. She looked so surprised. I approached her and hugged her.**

"I'm glad, You're safe."

**I said before breaking the hug. That was then I realized, Maka's clothes were Soul's. I didn't mention that I noticed it.**

"Ki-Kid? What are you doing here?"

"I just passed by, then I saw you and Soul."

"Uhh .. Kid, about that-"

**I stopped her, I was afraid to hear what she was going to tell me, I was afraid to get hurt.**

"I know. You must go inside now, I bet your parents are worried about you."

**I said and smiled at her. She smiled back at me but still with the worried look on her eyes. She opened their gate and stopped. She turned around and dashed towards me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheeks.**

"I-I kinda feel you're not fine, so at least It might make you feel at least a bit better, my mom used to do that to me and it'll always make me better. B-But .." **I cut her once again and smiled much better than just now.**

"Thank you Maka. It certainly made me better."

**She blushed a shade of pink and turned away and dashed towards her door. She stopped before opening it and turned around again. Her blush still not leaving her face.**

"We-We-WELCOME!" **then** **she got in and closed the door behind her. I smiled and chuckled.**

"Isn't she funny?" **I said without turning to him.**

"She's cute, lively, beautiful, intelligent, caring and kind. Those kind of girls are just the kind that'll make you want to protect them so much."

"So? What's your point?" **he said sarcastically. All of the soft aura vanished and was replaced with a deadly-menacing aura.**

"My point is, I want to protect that sweet, fragile of a girl to my utmost power."

"Hey! Hey! If auras and glares could kill, you could have killed me by now." **he joked and waved his hands, trying to calm me down.**

"What did you do to Maka? Why is she wearing your clothes? Why did you send her home in the morning? Why weren't you in your apartment yesterday?" **I blurted out and asked non-stop.**

"Hey! Hey! Why the rush-"

"Answer me Soul Evans." **I said and gripped his collars.**

""What's gotten into you, Kid? You're willing to go this far as to pick a fight with your best friend just for a girl? Don't tell me-, Are you in love with Maka?"

**He said and shot a glare at me and soon was replaced with a surprised face when I remained silent and averted my eyes**.

"Yes, You were right. I did do something to her." **I** **jerked at his words and turned to him very surprised.**

"What's with the surprise look? As my best friend you should know my other nickname in our school right? I am also known as-" **he paused and clearly let me say those words.**

"The *Purity Devourer." **I managed to voice out. I trembled but not with fear, I trembled at the rage that was running wild inside of me when I saw him smirk when I said those words. I threw a punch straight to his face but he managed to dodge and grab hold of the arm I swung at him.**

"I don't want to create a mess here, more especially in front of Maka's house, So what do you say we settle this somewhere no one can interfere?" **he said again and sneered. I broke his grip on my arm and stood firm.**

"A son of a Shinigami never retreats on a fight. I'll take you on Soul Evans." **I said and glared at him.**

"Oh! Please, That name just annoys me, I live by the name of Soul Eater already. Don't you remember, Death the Kid? Soul Evans has vanished from this world a long time ago."

"Don't worry, As your BEST FRIEND, I think I should give you a bit of a lesson. So you don't go touching someone else's PROPERTY."

**I said. I don't really know what was going on or how we resorted to a duel, but I get the feeling that I'll regret it if I lose to Soul in this fight. Soul and My skills are of the same level but there are times when he wins and when I do, So in this fight, there's a high chance that I'll lose to him and he'll lose to me. Either way, luck will decide the winner.**

**Soul POV**

**I took Maka home and on the way, she kept on teasing me like a child. She laughs and giggles here and there, but I wasn't against it at all. I seem to be comfortable around her which is very rare for me, as what my mother always say. Well, I always toy around girl's feelings, all because of the accident with Alice, someone both Kid and I loved. We reached her place and Maka got off the bike. She turned around and froze, I took a glance at what's in front of her. Kid, he was in front of Maka's house.**

_What is he doing here?_

**He approached Maka and hugged her. The sting came again and stung my chest; I averted my eyes to hide the pain. They were talking and I only stood there watching them talk. Maka opened their gate and paused, she dashed back and gave a quick kiss on Kid's cheeks, the pain grew more painful, but I don't have the right to be mad or hinder her.**

_Damn, it hurts like hell._

**Maka went in and left the two of us. Kid suddenly spoke up without turning to me. His words somehow held meaning to them, as if he's trying to tell me something but was just beating around the bush. He gripped my collar with full rage, that's when everything connected, the reason behind him standing by Maka's house, the reason he kept staring at her, the reason why he looks so exhausted, the reason he got so mad seeing Maka in my clothes, and the reason why he got so mad at me for returning Maka early in the morning when I was supposed to bring her back home that night. Yes, That's it.**

_Kid is in love with Maka._

"What's gotten into you Kid? You're willing to go this far as to pick a fight with your best friend just for a girl? Don't tell me-, Are you in love with Maka?" **I asked him, but he remained silent and averted his eyes on me.**

_tsk.. Damn it .. Why is it you again of all people, why must it be you that I need to fight for her again._

**I thought and secretly hid the pain.**

_This is the inevitable; it has come to this so let's settle it for once. I'm not handing Maka to you. For once I found myself smiling and laughing again, I have never felt this happy since Mom's death. Even Alice wasn't able to give me this much happiness, I won't let go of Maka. Even If it means I'll have to fight you again._

**I told him lies about me doing something to Maka, he turned to me with that surprised look on his face.**

"What's with the surprise look? As my best friend you should know my other nickname in our school right? I know you know I am also known as-" **I paused and waited for him to say those words.**

"The *Purity Devourer."

**I saw him tremble when I smirked at him. He instantly threw a punch straight to my face, because of all the rage that he had built up, but still I managed to dodge and grab hold of the arm he swung at me, well I've known him for a long while already, I think my reflexes remembered his basic attacks.**

"I don't want to create a mess here, more especially in front of Maka's house, So what do you say we settle this somewhere no one can interfere?" **I said again and sneered at him, to make him madder. he broke my grip on his arm and stood firm.**

"A son of a Shinigami never retreats on a fight. I'll take you on Soul Evans." **he said and glared at me.**

_Dammit, That name again. No .. Keep your cool Soul, he's only doing that to destroy your focus. Come on, Fight back or else you'll lose her._

"Oh! Please, That name just annoys me, I live by the name of Soul Eater already. Don't you remember, Death the Kid? Soul Evans has vanished from this world a long time ago."

"Don't worry, As your best friend, I think I'll give you a bit of lesson. So you don't go touching someone else's PROPERTY." **he said and smirked.**

_Waging a war huh? You Bastard! Calling Maka your PROPERTY? Aren't you a conceited brat? Watch, I'll make you face the fact that Maka isn't yours, and she'll NEVER be. Hell, you'll have to go through my dead body first._

**I thought and shot a deadly glare at him.**

* * *

**A/N :**

***Purity- here I just made rephrased it as that, so that it doesn't look so bold. It means a girl's most precious to her. Her virginity. Get it?**

**Anyway, Please review and subscribe.. Thanks in advance to those who'll comply to my request.. hehe**

**** This is Halloween Godspell, the author, waiting for the reviews ^^**


	7. Love is War 2

**Hey! Hey! HEY! Oooohhs! I'm BACK! Didn't had any spare time except for today since it's Friday. I just started my College Life. Oooh? I'm on a new stage of my LIFE~~ HAHA! Anyway, Let's proceed to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**~* Halloween Godspell**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I went inside and my IDIOTIC father hugged me tightly wailing like a child throwing tantrums when not given a chocolate.

"MAKA! MAKA MY LITTLE ANGEL! YOU'RE SAFE! PAPA.. PAPA WAS WORRIED TO DEATH! WAAA!"

"It would be even better if you just died." I whispered softly while looking away and saw my Mom teary-eyed. My gaze soften when I saw her and pushed my father away and ran to her.

"I'm sorry Mama, I'm sorry if I made you worry." I said while hugging her and burying my face on her chest and sob.

"Shh .. It's fine dear .. It's fine as long as you're fine now .. but please don't make me worry like that again, okay?" she said hugging me and her eyes finally gave up and allowed the tears to stream down her face. I nodded then she broke the hug and looked at me.

"By the way, where were you?"

"Ah! I stayed by a friend's house, you see, I lost consciousness and he took care of me." I said and gasped, I quickly coveredy mouth and glanced at my father stoned.

"He .. he .. he .. he .. he?" My father's soul that went out from his body kept repeating. "My dear angel is .. my dear Maka .. MAKA! WHO DID THIS? TELL ME AND I'LL RIP HIS HEART OUT!" he cried and held my shoulders.

"Pa-Pa-Papa, Ca-calm down will you." I said nervously.

_Shoot! my tongue slipped._

"NO! I'LL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE!" he continued yelling.

"Pa- PAPA!" I screamed. He stopped and looked at me.

"We-We .. We didn't do those sort of things." I said playing with my fingers and averted my gaze, a tiny shade of pink spread across my cheeks.

"Cu-Cute" and he hugged me again. "Even though you're so cute, I'll still kill him." he said.

"PAPA! Mama, please hold Papa down first." I said and passed Papa to Mama. Mama caught him and held him by his collar and took her tie on her hair off and let her hair down.

"Spirit, You don't want to be grilled alive right? but you know, before I grill you, I will surely give you to Stein and who knows what he might do to you." Mama said still smiling but rather scary and emitted a strange aura and a large mask of a scary demon appeared behind her. I sweat-dropped at the sight of Mama.

_whoa! amazing! now, I must check if Soul has already went home._

I said and peaked at the curtains. I saw Kid and Soul still standing there then suddenly Kid threw a punch at Soul, I jerked and squeezed my eyes close.

_Oh no! that might hit Soul, what should I do? what should I do?_

I thought frantically and slowly opened my eyes, and saw Soul holding Kid's arm.

_He .. He blocked it! _

I thought happily. I stared at them then Kid took his arm from Soul's grip and stood firm. After a few while, they left the front gate. I stared at them and somehow I felt that something bad is going to happen. I dashed to my room and changed my clothes and dashed to the door again.

"Mama! I'll be going out for a while okay?"

"Okay, but make sure you come home early."

"I will, ittekimasu!" and waved at her and closed the door behind me and secretly followed the two. They were quite fast so I had to run. I lost sight of them when they turned left, I ran again and searched for them when not far from my spot, I heard Gunshots. I gasped.

_Oh no! It couldn't be them right? please, please be safe._

I dashed towards the place where I heard Gunshots. Upon arriving, I saw this enormous scythe on Soul's hand and two guns on Kid's hands. Kid kept shooting at Soul, while Soul kept blocking it with his scythe, they looked so cool with those serious expressions on their face. This time, Soul dashed and leapt and Kid kept shooting at him. Soul was about to land a kick from above with his right foot when Kid rolled to his side to dodge it. He started shooting again when he was able to regain his balance. Soul dashed away again and kept dodging the bullets, the instant he was near Kid he kicked Kid's guns which sent the guns flying. It was flying towards my direction so I ducked to dodge it. I peaked again from my hiding spot and saw Kid holding Soul's scythe, his hands were bleeding.

_KID!_

I thought and gasped. Everything went fast and all I saw was Soul's scythe thrown away. Kid then threw a punch at Soul and hit him on his cheeks. Soon they shifted to Martial Arts. wait, why are they fighting anyway? I dashed when I saw them exhausted and were gasping for breath, they charged at each other then I took my move and dashed towards the center clashing point and stood between them.

"STOP IT! please, I'm begging you two, PLEASE STOP IT!" I screamed which made the two froze and surprised.

"Maka?" the two of them said.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Kid said.

"Yeah, you really are an Idiot!" the annoying bastard Soul said. His words hit my nerve, so I turned to Kid.

"What's wrong? why are you fighting?" I said as I examined his face.

"No-Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I see .. So you can't tell me then?" I said and lowered my head. I turned to Soul.

"Hey! you IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I cried. Soul jerked as his eyes twitched. I can say, he looks so funny, but I held back my laughter.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" Soul said.

"Don't you go around fighting someone to death, and that goes for you too Kid." I told the both of them.

"Tch." Soul made the sound and walked away.

"Where are you going Soul?" I called. He waved his hands to me and didn't stop nor turn around.

_I don't know why but, my insides felt like it was squeezed so tightly._

"Idiot." I said but deep down I was sad, even I don't know why I felt that way.

"Maka, Are you alright?" Kid said. I quickly turned to him and waved my hands in front of him to act cheerful and hid away that feeling that I just had.

"Ah, no, nothing, I'm fine, really. Say would you like to stop by my house and get those bruises and wounds treated?"

"Would it be fine?"

"Nah, It would be fine." I said and took his hands and dragged him to my house.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I walked away from them since Maka is irritated at me and surely Kid is her top priority. I walked and walked and hid on something on where I can still see them clearly. Maka waved her hands and looked cheerful again.

_As I thought, she likes Kid, She'll always be happy if she got Kid with her._

She then took Kid's hand and dragged him out of the place. I leaned on the wall and held my arm dripping with blood.

"heh, he got me when I charged at him huh?" I said and groaned in pain. I stood up and helped myself back to my bike. Well, luckily I can still move it to drive the bike but it's just so painful, but the sight of them is much more painful than this and I'm afraid that it'll take some time before those wounds heal completely. I clenched my fists and placed it on my chest.

"Damn it. Why? Why must it be you? Maka" I whispered under my breath and started the engine. I drove to my apartment and applied first aid to the wounds that I got from Kid's gunshots.

"Argh! Damn it! It hurts." I yelped after applying first aid.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

After I took Kid home, my father made a fuss again, wailing and throwing his hands in the air exaggerating his every word.

"Please excuse my IDIOTIC father." and shot a glare at him then turned to Kid. "He really likes to make a fuss about almost everything about me."

"You- YOU MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY OF MAKA! Although it pains me so much that I could die, sooner or later, she is destined to be with someone."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE PAPA! geez, enough of it, you always make fuss of everthing, can't you at least act like an adult and listen to me? how many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened to me? and it isn't this guy-"

"I will."

"What?" we all said in chorus.

"I said I will, I will take full responsibility of Maka. But the present me is still unworthy of her and still not capable of doing such things, but when the right time comes; I shall come back and take your daughter as my bride. That's why, for today-" He stood and walked to the front of my parents, then he knelt and bowed. "Allow me to be her fiancée." My parents froze at his sudden proposal.

"Ki-Kid ... kun .. Th-This is .. Saying that thing is .. uhh .. so .. sudden .. I-I hardly even know you .. so uhh -" I said playing with my fingers and lowered my head.

"No worries .. Your Father knows my Father. Right? Spirit-san?" he said. I looked up and saw his smiling face. I felt happy but a lingering sadness dwells deep down, in the pitch-dark corners of my heart. I first noticed it when Soul left us. I really don't pay attention to it, since the wish that I've always wanted and longed so much has come true. It is as clear as a crystal that Kid feels the same way for me, but why? why can't I find the happiness that I must enjoy? why can't I bring myself to say I love him? Why?

_What on earth is wrong with you Maka? Come on, Tell him. Tell him that you love him. You love him right? If you don't then you might not find this chance ever again. It's now or never. _

I squeezed my eyes close and breathe deeply. I let off a sigh and turned to Kid.

"Ki-Kid-kun." I called out, he turned to me as soon as I called out his name and smiled.

"Yes?" I froze on my spot again and trembled.

_I love you Kid. I fell in love with you the day that you helped me on that Thunder Storm. _

Is what I wanted to say, but the words just won't come out. I squeezed my eyes close and felt my whole body tremble.

_say it Maka, say it .. Oh Gosh! What do I do? It'll turn out pretty weird. What do I do?_

"Oi! Kid! DON'T FLIRT WITH MY MAKA ! AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL HAND HER OV-" Papa paused when he saw Mama's hair flow down. He gulped and shivered. Mama smiled and turned to a *hanya.

"What did you just say dear? Do you object this arrangement?"

"N-N-No-Not at all, De-Dear."

"ohohoho .. but I must say you had the guts to say that without any sign of hesitance or doubt. I admit I felt happy that I was able to meet someone that treasures my only daughter, but the decision still lies on her, well I do agree on the thing as you fiancées but It must not leaked out, got it? Until the two of you have graduated shall we perform the formalities that shall be done to recognize the two of you as officially betrothed to each other. Well, For now, get to know each other more. That's all I have to say. How about you, Dear?"

"Well, all I can say is ... MAKA~~~" He actually wailed, Mama, hit his head with a magazine and made Papa more serious. Papa straightened his back and looked so serious.

"One thing, only one thing, If you ever hurt my Maka. I'll rip your heart out. Got it?" he said and pointed Kid. Kid nodded and stood up from kneeling.

"Well, then, If you may excuse me, I just remembered I still have urgent things to attend. It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Albarn." he said politely and bowed down. Papa and Mama just nodded and motioned me to send him at least at the gate. I stood up and guided him towards the gate. I opened it for him and moved out of the way allowing him to pass.

"Then, I shall see you on School at Monday. See you Maka." then he turned around and walked away.

"Kid-kun." I called out once again. He paused and turned to me.

"Hmm?"

"Th-Thank you." I said while not making eye contacts with him. I think he smiled and turned around.

"You don't have to, I was just .. simply being honest there." and with that he walked away. I didn't understand what he meant but somehow, I kind of feel I got the meaning of it. I turned around and walked back inside pushing back my hair that messed my face to the back of my ear. I looked up to open the door and saw my Mother smiling at me by the open doorway. I smiled back at her and made my way inside.

"You only have 1 year and 7 months to realize it. Don't waste that time." Mama whispered when I passed by. I turned to her but she already went outside to water the plants. I just shrugged it and walked back to my room. But no matter how I try to shrug it, it keeps on coming back. I didn't understand what Mama want to convey to me. I kept on pondering on those words until it drove me to sleep. Soon, I shall find the answers to these questions. Soon.

* * *

**And that's it, I know I don't do good in portraying Action Scenes so please excuse me for that. Anyway, *Hanya (This refers to a Lady Demon Mask Smiling. Usually this is what they call to women who get angry.) Soo~~ Don't forget to REVIEW, to all those who viewed, read, subscribed this story. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. That's all and thanks guys : )**


	8. Failed

**Hey~ I"m updating again. Well I don't have much to say but thanks for continuing to read it and please do leave a REVIEW : )**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER AS ALWAYS!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I woke up gasping for breath, I touched my forehead and felt the sweats on it. I stood up and walked to the bathroom and washed my face.

_That dream again, why is it haunting me? That dream was no ordinary dream, I always end up falling no matter what I do, It doesn't seem I was pushed because those two figures didn't even reach me in time. But .. _

I thought and looked myself on the mirror.

"Who are they? Why do they seem familiar to me? and most of all, why are they reaching out for me?" I whispered the questions to myself. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened, I jerked and turned around. I saw Mama come in and rubbing her eyes, her bed hair's still sticking out.

"Oh! Mwaka .. Gwood mworning dwear." She said still half-asleep. I smiled at her.

"Good Morning Mama!" I said cheerfully. I took a face towel and wiped my face, I paced towards the door and passed by Mama.

"Hwave you mwade your mwind?" she said suddenly. I turned to her and gave her a confused look.

"I swee, you still haven't .. I understand, It is a tough decision. No worries, you still have a year to think it off." she said and closed the door to the bathroom. I paced back to my room and changed into my uniform, Mama's words still stuck on my mind.

_What does she mean with that? a year? what do I need to think within a year? Gosh !_

I thought and finished doing my hair. I took my things and the book that I borrowed from the library and walked out of my room and paced towards the kitchen. I grabbed the bread and plopped it inside my mouth, I grabbed the Milk beside it and drank it all in one gulp. I walked to the main door and took my shoes, after, I opened the door and went out. As I was walking, I kept on pondering at Mama's words.

_I don't get it at all._

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, savoring the cold morning breeze.

_Soul,.. What could he be doing right now? Is he fine? He didn't get wounds in his fight with Kid right?_

"Hey Maka!"

"Oh! now he's talking, everything gets weirder and weirder." I said still closing my eyes.

"Huh? I AM always talking. What are you talking about there?"

"and there he goes with that annoying tone of his- wait." I said finally opening my eyes, I turned to my side to actually see Soul.

"Oh my!" I gasped. Soul's eyebrows were twitching. "Is thus true? Soul, the barbaric, annoying, inconsiderate, perverted bastard ?" I said acting surprised yet sarcastically. Every word of mine hit his nerve, his eyebrows were twitching.

"What the hell? Is that how you greet me?"

"Haha, Chill! I was joking okay? Good Morning Soul, you're quite early today huh?"

"Oh Well, I woke up pretty early so I decided to walk to school since I've got a lot of spare time."

"I see." I smiled cheerfully. He smiled back at me and felt this fluffyness on my insides again and my chest tightening. I lowered my head and clutched my chest.

"Okay, off I go. Good Morning again." he said and walked away. I tried reaching out my hand but stopped halfway and just watched him walk away.

_no, it isn't your surroundings that's changing Maka, it is you. I never felt this thing when I saw Kid, so why with Soul, and what is that tightness and stinging pains I feel? what on earth is wrong with me?_

I thought to myself and walked towards school on my own.

"Maka!" someone called me. I turned to the direction and saw Patty and Liz on a car.

"Ah! Hey guys! Good Morning!" I greeted them and smiled.

"come on hop in, we're on our way to school too."

I nodded in agreement and opened the door of the car and went in. Patty was beside Liz and Liz was the one driving the car.

"Wow! Amazing Liz! You can drive a car?" I exclaimed.

"Ah! no, it wasn't like that at all but this certain person taught me how to do it." Liz said and her eyes soften and a hint of pink blush crept up to her cheeks.

"You LIKE him?" I asked. Liz jerked and flustered.

"N-No! I-It's just that -" Liz stopped and just continued her driving.

"Why? What's wrong Liz? Did I say something wrong? So-Sorr-"

"No, It's just that .. I can't make him look at me at all. His eyes were always on some girl, I just end up looking at him from the distance and when we were finally alone, I couldn't confess to him at all." Liz said stopping at the parking space of the Academy. We weren't getting out of the car, I felt so sorry to Liz, She liked this man for a long time already yet she can't confess because this boy already has someone he likes.

"nee-chan .. Don't tell me .. you like Ki- ump!" Patty tried saying when Liz looked so alarmed and quickly covered Patty's mouth.

"Ah? Ah! no .. not at all Patty .. umm .. Let's get going ?" I just stared at them and smiled.

"Okay" I nodded and went out of the car. Then the two went out too.

"Sorry Maka." Liz apologized. I shook my head in disagreement and smiled at her.

"Not at all, It's fine. I'll wait till you feel like telling me. Remember , you always have me. I'm here to help you." Liz smiled back and we proceeded to our room. I found Soul's bag in his seat but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and placed my bag on my desk, and sat. I pondered again on my Mother's words.

"what does that really mean?" I whispered and turned my attention to the board in front.

"HEY! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND TSUBAKI." everyone jerked also Tsubaki.

"Black Star, why do you go around shouting those kind of things." Tsubaki scolded Black Star.

"Woohoo! way to go Black Star!" everyone cheered.

"Finally, those two got it going." I heard one say.

"Aren't they perfect? Tsubaki is the kind and shy girl while Black Star is the loud and self-proclaiming God."

"But I must say, only Tsubaki can keep up with his over energy."

I smiled and turned to the two approaching me. Black Star slammed his hands on my desk which made me lift my hands that were on the table.

My eyebrows were twitching as I smiled at Black Star.

"What's wrong with you?"

"So? How are you and Soul?"

"eh? what do you mean with that?"

"You know, Your status with Soul."

"What status, were just like the normal friends and classmates." I said and closed my eyes and turned the other way. I slowly opened my eyes and leaned my chin on my palm.

"Yeah, Just like the normal FRIENDS and Classmates."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Black Star and Tsubaki looked at each other then to the sad Maka.

"Maka-chan, Could it be .. You like Soul?"

Maka jerked and turned to Tsubaki.

"Wh-What? As if that could happen." Maka defended. Black Star smirked.

"As if that could happen? of course it would happen, actually it happened already. If not why would you look like that? You look like a ripe strawberry, you're Red." Black Star said and pointed Maka's face. Maka cupped her cheeks and glared at Black Star.

"I saw him on the rooftop."

"Why're you telling me that?"

"in case you miss him, you know where to find him."

Maka shot a glare at him again, then Professor Stein arrived. Maka watched at him then to Soul's seat. He's not there yet. Professor Stein started calling our names and reached Soul.

"Soul Eater, hmm? Soul's not here? Is he absent?"

"He skipped classes." one said.

"Does anybody know where Soul is?" Silence prevailed.

"Maka knows where!" Black Star said.

"Oh! Good Maka. Can you please get Soul? Oh! and Class, Kid will be gone for a week, on an errand for his father."

Maka shot a glare at Black Star before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Gosh! that annoying bastard." Maka murmured and walked towards the rooftop. She closed her eyes and opened the door, it was so bright and cool.

"No wonder this is a hot spot for skipping classes." She commented and breath a sigh. She heard a groan above her and looked up. She searched for the ladder and found it on the side, attached to the wall. I climbed up and saw Soul lying around.

**Maka's POV**

_What the- , What is he doing? Such a lazy person._

I thought and let out a heavy sigh. I climbed up all the way and paced towards him while looking at the scenery that can be seen from above.

"Waaah~~ No wonder you felt sooo lazy .. the scene here is awesome, Hey Soul! you know? Tsubaki told me that I might like you, I just want to ask, If ever .. uhh , It doesn't feel right, but I think so too, I might be in love with you." I turned to him and found him gasping for breath and sweating profusely, he's also groaning like someone in great pain, in the corner of my sight I found a bundle of blood-stained plasters. I gasped and knelt beside him.

"So-Soul, What happened Soul? Where are you hurting? Soul!" then he suddenly lost consciousness. I shook him with all my might while calling out his name, but he didn't regain consciousness. I pulled him to me and felt him burning hot.

"Oh no! You have a fever too. Shoot! What do I do? What do I do?" Tears were threatening to fall but I held them back and placed his arms behind my neck and helped him stand up. He was quite heavy but luckily, my adrenaline rush activated and I was able to bring him to the infirmary. The doctor in charge took him from me and checked him thoroughly, he left me inside and restricted me to go inside. I sat beside the door and waited. Professor Stein then arrived running. He quickly went inside then I waited for another couple of minutes. Professor Stein went out and found me still waiting beside the door.

"Oh ! You're still here huh? Did you take your Lunch already?" he said when he lit his cigarette. I jerked when I heard his voice and automatically stood up.

"Pro-Professor, i-is he fine?"

"No Worries, He's absolutely fine, his wound was not that serious. Anyway, for the meantime, let him sleep and recupperate." he said and used his thumb to point Soul.

"Ca-Can I see.. uhh .. Can I .. Can I see him?" I said and lowered my head.

"Of course, I know you're very worried." I smiled and went inside. I saw Soul sleeping, I approaches him and sat on a chair beside his bed. I touched his forehead using mine and tried comparing his temperature with mine. He seemed normal already. He slowly opened his eyes and saw me inches close to him. His eyes widen and he stiffened. I smiled nervously, then he crawled away from but hit his head on the wall above his head and his face flushed.

"Oh! Did your fever came back? You're red." I said smiling and reached for his forehead. But he slapped my hand away. Startled, I paused and looked at him surprised. I pulled my hand back and clutched it.

"I-Im sorry .. anyway, It's good to hear that you're fine now." I said and forced my smile. He turned away and had that dark expression.

"What are you doing here? Why am I here?"

"Uhh .. You see , I found you there on the rooftop and you were in pain so I brought you here in the infirmary, honestly you were quite heavy that I even used my adrenaline rush just to get you here." I said trying to smile cheerfully.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Eh? you said something?"

"I said Why? Why did you bother to bring me here , I didn't even ask for your help. so why?" I was startled when he raised his voice, I stared at him with fear and tears swelling on both eyes. He jerked and turned away. I also turned away and clutched my chest. He tried to say something but I cut him.

"I .. Even I don't know why I bothered to bring you here. All I know is that my mind went blank and I just did what I have to do. It bothered me so much when I saw your situation. So, I'm sorry if I stuck my nose in your business." I said and stood up, I walked to the door when my cellphone rang.

"Ah? shoot, I forgot to turn it off." I said before picking up my phone.

"Yeah, Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!" he screamed off on the phone. I had to put it away from my ear to avoid it being destroyed with that loud voice of him.

"Pa-PAPA?"

"I told you to wait till she comes home." Mama scolded Papa.

"Argh! I can't wait anymore , It hurts me that I can't greet my Angel on her birthday."

"Hah~~ Papa, The day is still long anyways , it's just my birthday anyway, I don't really care even if you forgot it." I said.

"WAAA~~ s-she really is sulking because I didn't greet her! UWAAA~~!"

"ahh~~ your loud voice gives me the headaches." I said and hung the phone up. I turned to Soul, who was obviously eavesdropping on our conversation. He looked surprised when I turned to him and jerked. I pointed at the bento on the sidetable.

"Eat it if you feel like it. Professor Stein let you off for the day because of your condition. Sleep and get plenty of rest. I'll be going back to class now before the bell rings, I only have afternoon classes left to attend, that's all Goodbye." I said pushing the silent button to turn the sound off and placed it back in my pocket and turned to the door. I was about to take a step but stopped.

"Hey!" he called out. I turned to him rather surprised.

"Thanks for the lunch and uhh .. sorry, I just felt miserable having made a girl bring me all the way here.. Well, to make it all up to you, I'll be waiting in the front gate." he said not turning to face me. I stared at him in disbelief yet somehow a smile appeared on my face. I nodded and turned around.

"I will arrive no matter what. so please wait." I said and dashed outside and left him all alone on the infirmary.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Soul stared at Maka's back and felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. Maka then dashed outside and left him on the infirmary all alone. Soul turned to the bento and grabbed it.

"Let's see, I assume she made this?"

He said and opened the bento, It revealed almost all of the kinds of dishes that he made that day. He cupped his mouth.

"What the- She always eat these? I didn't know that she liked these so much." Soul tried a bite and it had the same taste as his cooking, no, even more delicious than what he cooked.

"Oh yeah, As far as I could remember, someone was talking about something."

Soul closed his eyes and tried to remember.

_the scenery here is .. Hey Soul you know .. I just want to ask .. but I think so too .. with you._

"What the hell, I can't recall everything." I said and continued eating.

_But that voice, was it? Maybe it really is her, but what does she want to say?_

* * *

**Okay for all cares of the world, those who reads this certainly has to review and subscribe. It would certainly help the author. It gives the author the inspiration to keep on reading don't you know? **

**Anyway, I was just suggesting, but please do REVIEW okay?**

**~~ Halloween Godspell**


	9. Alice

**Hey~~ I have decided, I shall update every Friday only I guess? or else I might run out of ideas so bear with this story to the end of it. Thanks in advance and don't always forget to leave a REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER !**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

My body and soul maybe in here but my mind was out there flying away. Class ended swiftly and everyone was only waiting for the last professor to come and have his lecture and off we go.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Tsubaki always kept an eye on Maka ever since she came back from the infirmary, from Soul. Tsubaki turned to Black Star, Patty and Liz with a concerned look. Patty and Liz turned to Black Star and Black Star quickly got what their eyes tells him. Black Star tried shaking his head but Tsubaki gave him a serious look and pumped her fists telling him 'Go for it'. Black Star sighed in defeat and approached the dazed Maka.

"Hey Maka." he started. Maka didn't move a single inch nor even twitch.

"Maka." and again, there was no response. She was still looking at the board, dazed, and her chins were resting on top of her palms which is supported with her arm. Black Star became irritated and slammed his palms on top of Maka's table which made the other students look their way and Maka twitch, somehow it snapped her out of her thoughts.

"HELLO? EARTH TO MAKA! YOUR GOD IS TALKING TO YOU."

"Ah? Black Star.. It's you, what do you want?" she asked turning to Black Star for a bit then returned to staring at the Board in front of them , then rested her chin on her palms again.

"WHAT ON EARTH'S WRONG WITH YOU? you keep on staring at the board. why? is someone's face placated on the board?" Black Star said to Maka. Maka twitched then turned cherry red all of a sudden.

"Wha-What the- There's no way I'm thinking about Soul to the extent that I see him smiling at me on the board." she blurted out then gasped and cupped her mouth when she realized what she just exclaimed. Black Star looked at her quite surprised then a smirk gradually emerged from his face as well as Patty and Liz while Tsubaki just smiled.

"Oooh~~ I see. Well, sorry for disturbing you." Black Star said teasingly.

"Go on~~ Continue with what you're doing." Liz said.

"Maka is in love~~ Maka is in love~~" Patty sang.

"Oh well, and here I am worried over nothing." Tsubaki said then sighed. Maka turned even redder.

"Geez, STOP IT GUYS!" she exclaimed and threw her fists in the air.

"Haha, okay okay. Come on Guys, Let's leave the princess with her prince." Black Star said and dragged the others away. Maka pouted while watching them leave and sat back on her chair.

_What the hell's wrong with me? I don't love Soul right? I love Kid don't I? I only like Soul as my friend. yeah._

Maka thought and nodded mentally.

_Then why did I tell those things to him when I am not that sure? anyway, I AM already engaged to Kid. Hah~~ It's too confusing._

Time flew by so fast, right now, Maka is grabbing her things and placing them in her bag. She was always smiling. The gang got so curious as to why Maka was always smiling, they whispered to themselves ideas concerning Maka's strange behaviour.

"Anyone? Ideas? There really is something fishy between them and Soul." Black Star said and rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Could it be Maka finally confessed to him?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Or Could it be Soul kissed her then smirked at her that's why she's dazed and kept on seeing Soul's smiling face." Liz suggested.

"Maka and Soul did it~~ Maka and Soul did it~~" Patty sang. The gang jerked and shook their head.

_Can't be._

They all thought to their selves.

"But what if .." Black Star started.

"Yeah, Maka and Soul are .." Tsubaki continued.

"Yeah, they might be .." Liz.

"DATING." they all exclaimed all at once and gasped. Maka turned to them and sharpened her gazed. She stared at them when they suspiciously broke their circle when they noticed she was staring at them. Maka let off a sigh and took her bag.

"See ya guys." she said plainly and straight, she went to the shoe locker and got her shoes. After placing her shoes back, she turned to her side and saw Soul by the gate standing and waiting for her. She jogged towards him, while the gang tailed her.

"Hey! that's Soul right? by the gate?" Liz said when she noticed Soul run a hand through his hair.

"Look Maka-chan seems to be approaching him." Tsubaki said pointing out to Maka jogging towards him.

"Hey! Hey! check out Soul, his rubbing the back of his head." Black Star said pointing at Soul and Maka talking and Soul rubbing the back of his head.

"Soul only does that in Alice's presence right?" Patty said when she remembered it.

Everyone turned to her then looked sad all of a sudden. Tsubaki suddenly remembered something.

"Now that you mention it. Doesn't Maka look similar to Alice?"

The rest jerked then turned to Maka.

"Her hair colour and her emerald orbs." they said in unison. They thought for a while then saw them leaving. They hurriedly caught up to them, they just shrugged the idea and continued tailing them. They saw them go in a restaurant and so they did, but they settled somewhere far from them. They all ate there then after they went into a stuff toy store. After some while Maka and Soul went out laughing with gesturing hands and Maka carrying a white plush bear. They stopped for a while in a cafe and saw Soul stood up from their table.

"Hey! they really didn't see us?" Liz commented while hiding her face on the menu card.

"I know right?" Black Star responded pushing his shades.

"Maybe they're just too occupied with each other." Tsubaki said and giggled. Soul walked away and left Maka. Black Star suddenly thought of a plan and whispered it to the rest of the gang. On all of their faces appeared a smirk. Patty laughed then Liz quickly covered her mouth. Black Star and Tsubaki stood and walked away, while Liz and Patty stood up walking to Maka.

"Yo!" Liz called to Maka. Maka turned to them and looked shocked.

"Li-Liz! and Pa-Patty?" Maka said.

"Hello Maka-chan."

"Ah! Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Ah~~ Were here to ge- umpp!" Patty tried saying but Liz quickly covered her mouth.

"Ah! we just happened to pass by and saw you here .. ah! yeah." Liz said nodding repeatedly.

"So what are YOU doing here Maka?" Liz asked her.

"Ah? No-Nothing, I-I was just .. uhh .. craving for a cup of a fruit shake .. yeah, I wanted to have one."

"Well, you're done right? Let's go somewhere nice." Liz said and pulled Maka up. Maka took the plush bear and her bag.

"Ah!" Maka tried to escape since she promised Soul that she'll be there when he comes back. But Liz and Patty got a tight grip on both of her arms.

_Soul. _Maka thought as she was dragged by Liz and Patty

While on Black Star and Tsubaki's end. They tailed Soul on to where he was going. Soul entered a jewellery store, and so they did. Soul was preoccupied choosing a necklace.

"Yo!" Black Star called out. Soul turned and looked surprise when he saw Black Star and Tsubaki.

"A-Ah! Y-Yo!" Soul said and lifted his hand hesitatingly.

"What'ya doin' here bro?" Black Star asked and did their UNIQUE handshake, with those clapping and smashing their hands with one another.

"I-I was looking for a .. necklace .. uhh .. Blair asked me to."

"Ooh~~ What a rare situation, as far as I could remember you seldom get along with Blair right? with her being like a succubus."

"Ah .. uhh .. yeah, I-I just feel like it."

"Ahh , I see."

"How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Ah? Us ? uhhmmm .."

"We are here because he said he wanted to buy me something, right Black Star?" Tsubaki said smiling and turned to Black Star still smiling but then emitted murderous aura.

"A-Ah! Ye-Yeah." Black Star said and sweat-dropped.

_What is she? To be able to make a God like me shut up._

Black Star thought and shook his head mentally.

"Hey Bro, What's the meaning of this?" Soul asked teasingly.

"Uhh .. uhh .."

"hah~~ I AM his girlfriend." Tsubaki said and sighed. Black Star stared at her then to the shocked yet happy Soul, and remained silent. Tsubaki noticed him got silent all of a sudden.

"Right? Black Star?" then Tsubaki became a *hanya. Black Star jerked and straightened up.

"Ye-Yeah." he stuttered. Soul chuckled and patted his friend's back as he passed by them.

"No wonder you don't look like yourself. You're quite something Tsubaki, to make this Self-proclaiming God stutter. Well I wish you luck guys." He said and waved them goodbye smiling so happily than before.

"Doesn't he look too happy?"

"moreover than that.. YOU JUST DESTROYED YOUR FIRST PERFECT PLAN, NOW WE MUST EXECUTE PLAN B!" Tsubaki told him off which made Black Star yelp but at the same time smirk.

"This is where I, the GOD, will demonstrate his skills." he said and covered his mouth with a bandana.

"Make sure you do it right this time." Tsubaki did the same too. They tailed Soul again.

"Sorry Bro." Black Star whispered which Soul barely heard, Soul tried to turn but then Black Star hit Soul's nape and made him unconscious.

"We don't want it to come into this but we had no choice Soul-san. Please forgive us." Tsubaki said seriously.

"Anyway, Let's rendezvous with the others now. They probably have brought Maka there already." Black Star and Tsubaki just nodded.

Meanwhile on Liz and Patty's end, They went into a dress shop and made Maka put on different kinds of dresses. Patty took out a dress with a flower patches on the neck hems and a fluffy skirt with a rose choker and a lace bracelet.

"Patty, It's perfect." Liz commented and hugged Patty.

"heehee~~ yeah sis."

"Come on, Come on~~ Try it out Maka." Liz said and passed the dress to Maka.

"But Guys, I kinda don't like frilly dress and a fluffy skirt at that too. plus, I don't have enough money right now."

"Ooh~~ It's Fine~ It's fine~~ so hurry it up." Liz said and motioned her to get moving. Maka just groaned and went inside the changing room again. Suddenly Liz's phone rang.

"Hello?"

{Liz-chan?}

"Oh! Tsubaki! How's it going there?"

{uhh , you see, the plan here changed, we had to retort to plan B and uhh .. we're already here.}

"I see, We're almost done too, So do I need to do IT to her too?"

{I'm afraid you had too. That way we can proceed as planned.}

"I see, okay, meet you in 30 minutes." and with that Liz hanged up just as Maka went out in the outfit. Liz stared at her in awe.

"Maka,.. The dress fits you perfectly. I knew it, Patty you really did a great job on finding that dress. Okay, It's almost time too. Perfect." Liz said and dragged the fidgeting Maka to the cashier.

"We'll take this please." and she handed over the money.

"wait Liz-" the lady then gave Liz her change. Liz dragged Maka to the car and hopped in it with Patty by their backs. Liz drove it really fast then signalled Patty who was sitting behind them.

"Maka .."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry."

"Wh- ummp"

Patty covered Maka's mouth with a wet handkerchief and Maka passed out.

"heehee, this feels like the way we kidnapped a long time ago."

"Heh~~ This kind of job is nothing to Pros like us and against a frail girl too." Liz sneered and drove faster. They arrived at their destination and rendezvous with Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey guys!" Liz called the two. The two then turned to them and waved. Patty was carrying Maka and Black Star was supporting the unconscious Soul.

"Now let's proceed." Tsubaki said and pumped her fists. They went straight to the ride and placed Maka and Soul in there together, facing each other yet still unconscious.

The ride moved and the remaining went in the next. They were reaching the peak already when the two unconscious both opened their eyes at the same time and groaned at the light shining upon them and saw each other.

"Ah! Maka?"

"Ah! So-Soul?" they both said at the same time.

"Why are you looking like that?"

"What are you doing here?" both of them said again. Maka froze and realized she was still in the dress Liz forced her to wear. She blushed and covered herself and stood up all of a sudden.

"Do-Don't look." She said and took a step back.

"O-Oi! That's dangerou-" Soul stood up when Maka lost her balance and made their ride lose its balance and made Soul kiss Maka.. on the lips. Maka's eyes widened in shock so as Soul. Soul quickly broke the kiss and went back to his seat.

"So-Sorry.. I didn't mean it on purpose really, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." Soul said and looked away, trying to hide his blush. Maka was frozen on the sudden Kiss and touched her lips gently.

_Th-This is the 2nd time he kissed me but .. like the first one .. It didn't felt so bad. ah! I see .._

"I know now what this lingering feeling is after all this time." Maka said and stood up. Soul turned to her since he didn't understand it at all, but when he turned to Maka he was greeted with a kiss from her.

"Tsubaki was right. I really do like you Soul." Maka said as she broke the kiss and smiled so sweetly at Soul with a tiny hint of blush on her cheeks. Soul blushed but then was quickly replaced with a dark expression.

"But what about Kid? you like him right?" Maka jerked at his words.

"I.. I thought so too." Maka started and sat beside him, looking at the sunset.

"I thought that I really liked him. Well, it all started on this stormy night and I was trapped on this alley. I cried and asked for help but the rain was too heavy that my voice was blinded with the noise of the rain. There was this kid who was soaked in the rain too, who happened to pass by the alley I was trapped in. The thunder kept roaring and I just can't help to scream. The boy heard my scream even in the midst of the roaring thunder and the heavy noise of the rain. He dashed to my side and hugged me. He covered my ears too to minimize the sound of the thunder. He stayed with me till the rain stopped. I fell asleep in his arms but the moment I woke up, I got a runny nose, I wondered why I didn't get a cold after being drenched in that rain and instead got this runny nose only, then soon realized one of my tie is missing and found a skull pin. I searched and searched for my saviour, the owner of the pin and saw this boy with three stripes on his head having the same skull pin as I was holding and that's how I believed it was him."

"You .. didn't see that boy's face?"

Maka turned to him and shook her head.

"I wasn't able to see his face because of the rain and he had this hoddie on too. The only clue I had was that skull pin, and the one who had the most identical too it was Kid. That's why I transferred to Shibusen, to meet him and express my thanks."

"and? were you able to Thank him?" Soul asked.

"No, I haven't. But the moment I tell it to him, might be the moment I lose my feelings of gratitude for him and remain my friend ONLY." Soul jerked at her words and turned away. It was silent all of a sudden between them as they slowly passed the peak and were descending slowly.

"Do you ... Like me Soul?" Soul jerked and turned to Maka, but Maka was still looking outside. He turned to his front and took a deep breath.

"I do,.." Maka smiled when she heard Soul say.

"At first I saw Alice in you, You had the same hair colour and emerald eyes. But unlike you, she was quite timid, shy, and weak. She once saw us Kid fight but she didn't do what you did so recklessly. But-" Soul was cut when Maka talked.

"Yo-You .. You like Alice-neesan?" Maka voiced out. Soul was surprised at what Maka said.

"Ne-Neesan?" Soul asked.

* * *

**Soo~? How was it? anyways , I won't forgive you if you won't leave a REVIEW. hehe, anyway .. I really ****really ****really ****really ****really would appreciate it if you would really leave a REVIEW.**

******anyways, that's all.**

******~~ Halloween Godspell**


	10. Connected Feelings

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the delay on updating .. you see, I didn't had the chance to update last friday due to school stuffs and all. Anyway, here is Chapter 10, hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I was surprised with what Soul confessed to me, well more like my world crushed. Of all the people I had to be my rival, why must it be Alice-neesan?

"Yes, Alice-neesan, she is not related to me in blood but I treat her like my own sister since we are alike. She is the only child of her parents too but what's more surprising and what made us so close was that she and I were like twins. She has the same color of hair and eyes as mine. We are often mistaken for each other. We grew close to each other and gradually became almost like sisters but she's more responsible than I do that's why she became the oneesan. She was one of the primary reasons why I chose to attend school here in Shibusen but a month later after I got enrolled, she vanished. Nobody from us knew where she went or is she fine. She just vanished like a bubble. Even I, who she always share her troubles with, doesn't know where she went. That's why everybody concluded her dead, but I know and I can feel she isn't." I narrated to Soul, he listened intently to me as I said everything I know about Alice-neesan. We were descending halfway of the ferris wheel already.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So, as I was saying-" Soul was cut again when Maka pressed her index on Soul's lips.

"I know Soul, I understand." She said smiling weakly with tears threatening to fall but clearly she was holding it back.

"I-I" Soul tried to explain but stopped when he saw Maka's dark expression. They reached the starting point of the ride. The operator opened it and Maka stood up first and walked to the door then paused.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain, I've already heard enough." Maka said then continued walking out. Soul stood up as soon as Maka stepped out of the ride. Maka froze on her place and was staring at something, he took a peek and saw Liz and Patty grinning and gestured a peace sign then they giggled.

"Wh-What are you-" Soul tried asking but was cut with a loud voice from behind.

"Yo Soul!'

"Bl-Black Star? What are you doing here guys?"

"Well, you guys were kinda boring so we planned this. Aren't your God kind?" Black Star said.

"B-But-" Soul was cut again.

"Liz, Patty, Give me my things. I'm going home already."

"It's in the car, but why Ma-" She was cut when Maka snatched the keys that were on her hands.

"H-Hey Maka!" they called her but she dashed away.

"Maka!" they all dashed to catch up to her. They saw Maka by the car with her things already on her hands.

"What's wrong Maka?" Patty asked.

"Okay, I know what we did to you was unforgivable, but you don't have to go this far, right?" Liz said nervously.

"Please forgive us Maka if we offended you." Tsubaki apologized.

"That's not it at all." Maka said and approached Liz. She gave her keys back and passed by them. She saw Black Star and Soul finally caught up to them.

"Maka." Soul called but she just ignored him.

"Hey Maka. OKAY! I'M SORRY, I WAS THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THIS, SO PLEASE FORGIVE TSUBAKI AND THE OTHERS. BLAME IT ALL TO YOUR GOD." Black Star shouted. Maka jerked with his loud voice and stopped still with her heads down.

"That's not it at all." She said turning around and finally lifted her head. Tears were streaming down on her cheeks. Everyone was surprised to see her crying.

"Wh-What's wrong then?" Tsubaki said.

"I- I just want to be alone for now guys." she said and smiled forcefully while crying. She turned around again and lowered her head and dashed towards the exit. She stopped when someone grabbed her arms.

"Wait Maka!"

Maka squeezed her eyes close and struggled to break free from his grip.

"Let me go! Please .. Please Soul, Let me go. I just want to be alone."

"You .. You didn't even let me finish yet." Maka jerked but then tears continued to gush down from her puffy red eyes.

"What for? What for do I need to hear what you still had to say? Do you hate me that much? You know It'd hurt me so much but then you still want to say it? I even mustered up all my courage to confess to you! I know I'm foolish okay? Too foolish to even love someone who took my first kiss when I don't even know him."

"You say you love me but you're avoiding me and know you're telling me you regretted to have fallen for me? You need to know the truth, now that it's come to this. Can you at least let me finish?" Soul exclaimed. Maka stopped and nodded slowly.

"Bu-But please let me go." Maka said softly.

"Promise me you won't run." Soul said.

"I promise." Maka responded but didn't look at him, she kept her head down. Soul released his grip from her arm and Maka pulled it back. Soul let a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"True, that I liked Alice for so long." Soul started. Maka squeezed her eyes and wanted to run away again. She was afraid that she'd hear something she didn't want to. But she stayed.

"I really liked her because she was kind. But .." Maka jerked when she heard Soul say 'BUT'.

"When I met you, I really thought you were Alice, but when I looked more closely I found out you were someone else. I thought you were just like the other girls wanting to just do IT with me. That's why *that happened, but when I saw you cry I felt so disturbed with it that it made me restless and worried. I don't know why but it felt painful when I saw you cry. So when you still accepted me and told me that you loved me. I was certainly happy. I felt myself grew deeper and deeper in love with you ever since you smiled at me, you made me happy more than what Alice did when she was with us. Though it may be uncool but.." Soul paused. The gang gasped while Maka stared at him. Soul approached her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Maka Albarn. I love you more than I loved Alice, so please be my girl." Soul said averting his eyes to hide his embarrassment. Maka smiled with tears streaming down on her cheeks again.

"Wh-Why are you crying?" Soul asked flustering. Maka wiped her tears but it wasn't stopping and smiled at Soul with still tears on her eyes.

"Hehe, tears of joy they say. I love you too Soul Eater. I love you too." then she kissed Soul again. The gang felt happy for them. Maka broke the kiss then the both of them smiled at each other. Black Star cleared his throat, ruining the moment. Maka and Soul jerked upon realizing that they were not alone.

"Why do I feel that I, a GOD, is ignored?" he told the others.

"Yeah, and the air too, from cold to hot? is it an effect of climate change?" Liz followed.

"heehee, kiss~ kiss~" Patty said over and over again.

"Oh My! Guys, you're ruining the atmosphere, look at them, they're as red as an apple already." Tsubaki added.

"Well, were happy for you guys."

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have told him my feelings if not for the Ferris wheel." Maka said and thank them. The gang stared at her confused as well as Soul.

"Why?" Soul asked in behalf of the gang.

"Well, I believe in a superstition that I once heard from Mama and Papa." Maka said and rubbed her cheeks. The gang got the general idea and so they smiled.

"Well, it's just like girls." Black Star said.

"So? Shall we celebrate?" Liz said and held out her keys. The whole gang smiled and nodded. Maka and Soul looked at each other and smiled so sweetly. They linked their pinkies.

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"and Promise me that you won't leave me too." Soul said.

"I promise." the both said in unison and held out their pinkies.

"Let's stay together." Maka said.

"Forever." Soul continued.

"I love you." Soul and Maka said and turned to the big Ferris wheel and the ray of the sunset behind it still binding their pinkies.

"Hey! You LOVEBIRDS, ARE YOU GOING OR NOT?" called Liz. The both of them jerked.

"Coming." Maka said in response and pulled Soul with her towards the car. The gang spent the night together, having fun, singing all night, and drinking their hearts out. Well, that is except for Maka and Soul who don't like alcoholic beverages. Maka stood up and went outside to grab some fresh air, because their room stinks of beers. She closed her eyes and savoured the night breeze on the rooftop. She jerked when someone tap a hot drink on her face, she turned and saw Soul smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked him.

"Well, the same reason I think? I wanted fresh air than a room that reeks of beer." Soul commented as he sat down and chuckled. Maka turned to the hot tea Soul gave her and wrapped her hands on its body feeling its warmness.

"Hey! Don't just stare at it, drink it while it's still hot." Soul said when he noticed Maka staring at it. Maka turned to him and giggled opening the can and took a sip from it. There was silence between them as the wind enveloped them.

"Hey Soul," Maka said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?" Soul responded before taking a sip.

"I .. I've made my mind. I will be telling Kid everything and thank him for saving me when he comes back from his errand." Maka said twirling the can and also the liquid inside it. Soul jerked upon hearing Maka's decision.

"He-Hey, aren't you deciding too fast?" Soul asked.

"Well, I can't continue to be like what I always was with him now that I choose you or else It would be too unfair for him." Maka said and turned to Soul smiling with guilt. Soul let off a sigh and took another sip; he placed the can in front of him and turned to Maka.

"I understand how you feel, but please let me settle everything with him first. You do remember that I still have unfinished business with him, when you stood so recklessly between us even though we were still in the middle of a fight, lucky you I was still sane that time." Soul lectured a pouting Maka, while closing his eyes giving more emphasis.

"Mou!~~" Maka said and crossed her arms turning the other way around. Soul opened one of his eyes and took a peek at the annoyed Maka, then chuckled. Maka heard him and tried to turn to him but before she could, Soul wrapped his arms around Maka and rested his head on Maka's shoulder.

"I was just joking, really, well, I do need to settle it so will you entrust it to me?" Soul said and broke the hug. Maka turned to him and brought her hands on her chest and had a worried face on her face and suddenly smiled. She closed her eyes as if inviting Soul to kiss her. Soul blushed and turned away rubbing his cheeks.

"Kiss me and I'll think about it." Maka said not opening her eyes.

"geez, you really are such a spoiled princess." Soul said and smiled in defeat and leaned in closer to Maka. He lightly kissed Maka, and as soon as he opened his eyes he saw Maka do a thumbs up.

"Okay then. I trust you because I love you, so don't you dare shatter my trust in you." Maka said teasingly and gave Soul a tongue-out. Soul smiled nervously and chuckled weakly. Maka stood up and stretched her arms while Soul's expression turned sad, guilty, and etc. Maka then turned to Soul and offered her hand.

"Let's go? Soul." she said as she shone, illuminated with the moonlight's gleam.

"Kiss me and I'll go with you." Soul said and closed his eyes. Maka leaned in but stopped inches away from his face.

"Take my hand and promise to never let go, then I'll kiss you." Maka said smiling so teasingly. Soul sighed and smiled in defeat and took her hand. He stood up and wrapped his pinky around Maka's pinky.

"I promise to never let you go, princess. You know what that means right?" Soul asked and pulled Maka close to him. Maka closed her eyes smiling and nodded.

"uh-huh."

"I'm Glad you know that you can never escape from me ever again, my princess." Soul said and gently kissed Maka.

_"Forever till eternity, let me vow to your entirety,_

_to Love you till I die, never will this be a lie." _

they both chanted together and sealed their vow with a kiss. They went home together and parted ways when Soul sent Maka home. Soul leaned forward to Maka to give her a kiss when the doors from Maka's house banged open and out came her DRUNK father. Well, on instinct, Maka's hands moved on its own and landed a punch on Soul's face. They both sweat-dropped as Spirit fell down on front of their door.

"well, I shall see you tomorrow I suppose?" Soul said. Maka blushed when she remember what they were about to do, but her IDIOTIC father just had to do it.

"I-I suppose, see you tomorrow Soul." Maka said as she waved Goodbye and turned around. Soul turned around too and was about to leave when Maka called him causing him to turn around and nearly lose his balance when Maka suddenly pulled him down and kissed him. He stared at her surprised and turned a little red and touched his lip.

"Good night Soul." Maka smiled at him but her face was kinda blur because it was already dark. Maka then turned around and dashed towards her father and helped him up. Soul smiled and started walking back to his apartment too.

* * *

**And that was 10 ..** ***that (refer to chapter 2 or 3, I think? their accident! remember?)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW guys! Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed to my story, it truly made me happy :) anyway, I won't forgive you if you won't at least leave a REVIEWWW !**

**~~ Halloween Godspell**


	11. Returns and Changes

**Hey Guys ! I had free time so I thought maybe I should just update and here I am updating again, so, here! 11th chapter of the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND OTHER STUFFS ASIDE FROM ALICE : )**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

We spent all of our days together, Maka and I. Those days were full of fun; we spent our days like normal couples, going to dates, spending almost all of our vacant times together. Maka regularly makes a bentou for me and I must say her cooking was superb. She makes my favorite dishes with a delicious taste; I just can't get enough of her cooking. We could really feel the deepness of our care and love for each other. All I wished for was this kind of happiness..

.. Forever. But I didn't know that that 'FOREVER' would end so soon.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Soul and Maka were like the usual for the past 3 weeks, Kid hasn't come to school too. 3 weeks passed by like a leaf flown by the wind. Kid showed up at school that day. He was quite early so he went to his usual spot, the place where he first saw Maka and thought it was Alice. He let his fingers run through the books and stopped by the book Maka took out without checking it out. He smiled as he remembered how Maka was worried about it that afternoon. He took the book and opened it, he skimmed through the pages and stopped when he saw a

Parcel of crumpled paper stuck between one of the pages. He took it and recognized quickly it was Maka's penmanship, there were scribbling on it which said.

"He saved me thrice already, He really is my savior. First, he saved me from the thunderstorm, second, he saved me from being caught not checking out the book and now he saved me from being scared of that annoying bastard. I sooo want to thank him for everything, but then again, I'm embarrased whenever he's around. Could it be Love I am feeling for him right now? but then, that bastard does the same to me too. Ahh .. I am sooo confused."

"This looks like a piece of a diary, but why is it crumpled and instead stuck in here?" Kid asked himself confusedly but smiling. His gaze then landed at the phrase : 'That bastard does the same to me too.'

_who is she referring to?_

Kid said as his eyebrows twitched. In the corner of his sight, he saw the whole gang arrive together. Maka and Soul were leading while Black Star and Tsubaki were talking while laughing, the same as Liz and Patty, well, Patty was pointing at Soul and Maka while laughing. Maka and Soul seemed like fighting because Maka was ignoring Soul and seemed like pouting while Soul was throwing his hands in the air making gestures. They all paused walking when Maka ran ahead of them and stopped to turn to them and playfully stuck her tongue out. She then waved her hand then ran ahead of them. The gang looked at each other and continued walking in the academy. Kid stared at them all entering the academy's main building until they were out of sight. He then felt his cheek turn hot and an image of Maka when she stuck her tongue out played through his imaginations and he turned redder. He then shook his head to regain his composure and placed the book back to it's place but taking the piece of paper with him.

_As far as I can remember, the situations here matches the things I did for her, well, there is one that I don't remember doing for someone at all._

He thought as he slipped the paper into his pocket and his hands too. He walked out of the Library and went to their room. While on Soul and the gang's end, Maka was smiling and giggling at Soul.

"What's wrong with you?" Soul said when he noticed Maka.

"Nothing, it's just that .. Do you miss me that much to be sitting so near to me? You even made me sat half of the chair. Don't you sit farther from my seat anyway?"

"Well, it looks like you don't remember what happened yesterday. Well, It'll be my pleasure to make you remember, First, I didn't know where you went and then I ended up searching for you, Second, you left your cell phone at home which is why I can't reach you and thus I retorted to waiting for you in front of your place and then Third, you won't take my apology and explanation that it took me all night to make it up to you." Soul explained to her in a straight manner.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I was just pissed when I wasn't able to see you yesterday afternoon and wasn't able to go home with you too, that's why I spent most of my time in the park. Then I found you in front of my place which made me so happy but then again, I felt pissed at myself because you stayed out on the cold night because of my selfishness. I-I wasn't mad at you at all, I just wanted to see if you would really care to apologize if I act mad at you and you were kinda funny too. So sorry?" Maka said and apologized. Soul in return ignored her and then turned his attention to the board.

"I won't." He said not turning to Maka. Maka lowered her head and turned her attention in front too waiting for Professor Stein to come in.

"on one condition." Soul continued. Maka's face brightened and she quickly turned to Soul. Soul was smiling at her and pointed his pointer up.

_Does he mean the rooftop?_

Maka thought.

"Wha-" she was cut when Soul interrupted.

"of course the usual spot. okay? I'll be looking forward to the lunch, and make sure to look forward on your penalty. Got it?" Soul said while smiling and winked at Maka.

"Okay." Maka said excitedly and nodded her head still smiling. Soul then ruffled her hair and stood up.

"I'll be returning then, I sense Professor coming." Soul said and went back to his seat. Just a few seconds after Professor Stein really did went in.

"Good Morning Everyone." Professor Stein greeted us.

"Good Morning Professor Stein." We all greeted back.

"Well, in a 3 week absence of Shinigami-sama's Son, he safely made it back here from his errand, so let's all welcome him back. Please come in." Professor Stein announced.

_Shinigami-sama's son ? Isn't that .. _

Maka thought while trying to remember if it was really him. The door suddenly slid and revealed the said person. Maka's attention was caught when the door slid open and revealed him, Kid.

_I knew it, It was really him. Ah! Soul!_

Maka thought and quickly turned to Soul and saw a serious yet glaring gaze that was directed to Kid.

"Welcome Back Kid-san!" Everyone else said, well, except for Maka and Soul.

"Thanks for welcoming me back everyone, well, the academy sure looks great. It was always SYMMETRICAL" he said and his eyes glittered. The whole class laughed and then Black Star stood on his table shouting.

"OII KID! FIRST YOU GO OFF WITHOUT EVEN TELLING US ? AND NOW YOU DARE TO STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME?" Black Star said, well more like screamed.

"Bl-Black Star, Calm down will you? Sit back!" Tsubaki said, Black Star then sat back to his chair.

"Well, Sorry Black Star, and I wasn't stealing the Spotlight you know." He said and gave off that smile again. He turned to Maka which made her jerk, He waved his hand to the side while smiling so sweetly to her. Everyone turned their attention to her which includes Soul too. She slowly lifted her hand and waved weakly back at him. Professor Stein then clapped his hands which caught everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that we're done welcoming Death the Kid, Let's proceed to our lesson now. Kid, please take your seat." Professor Stein announced and motioned Kid to take a seat. Kid turned around and so did Professor Stein. Kid walked but then paused Midway, he then turned around to face Professor Stein who was now writing something on the board.

"Uhh .. Professor?" Kid started. Everyone turned their attention to him as well as Professor Stein.

"Yes?"

"Can I propose that we change the seating arrangement?"

"Well, for what purpose?"

Kid suddenly turned to Maka and smiled.

"There are some things that you must keep at arm's length right?"

Maka stared at him confused while Soul just growled at him.

_"Don't you dare use sweet words to MY GIRLFRIEND! you jerk!" is what I want to say but I can't. _

Soul thought as he let off a sigh. Black Star whose seated beside him noticed him sighed and so Black Star stood up raising his hand.

"Professor, What do you think? I, YOUR GREAT GOD GIVES YOU THE HONOR TO DECIDE." he exclaimed. Stein's glasses glittered as he threw a dart with a paralyzing poison on it's tip at Black Star's forehead. Black Star fell backwards as Tsubaki rushed to his side.

"Oh well, I'll let everyone decide, Now who agrees with Kid's proposal?" Professor Stein announced. Kid raised his hand with perfect posture, as well as Soul. Maka turned to Soul thinking he won't agree at all. She was quite surprised and at the same time puzzled as to why Soul agreed but then she raised her hand too.

_If Soul thinks this is fine then so do I, I want to be near Soul too._

Maka thought as she lowered her head and raised her hand. A lot of them slowly raised their hands and so it was a majority vote.

"Okay then, will all the boys please get out so that the girls can choose their new places?" Professor Stein said and a clammor of chats, giggles and whispers were now enveloping the whole room. Soul passed by Maka's seat and turned to her. Maka pointed her table and winked at him.

_I wish he got my message._

Maka thought for a while and saw Soul smile at her. She smiled back at him before he turned around to leave. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty walked to my seat.

"Guys , where do you think I should sit?" Tsubaki asked us.

"Well, for me, since you've got Black Star the one who owns the most annoying volume of voice, I think you should sit somewhere behind us." Liz said. Patty just giggled and sat behind me.

"I want to sit behind Maka~~"

"Oh! It would really be nice." Maka said and smiled at Patty.

"Then, I'll sit behind Patty, Tsubaki you can sit behind me." Liz said and turned to Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded and smiled and sat behind Liz. A girl sat in front of Maka who gave her a sharp glare. Maka jerked and turned away nervously. The girl whipped her hair aside and sat elegantly on the chair.

_What's wrong with her?_

Maka thought and just shrugged the idea. While on the boy's side, a lot of them were talking about where a certain girl would sit.

"I bet Miku will sit on the front, she is an Idol after all." a boy said.

"It's too bad she already laid her eyes on someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was him, that arrogant 'prince' of the academy." they whispered.

Soul turned to them who were whispering so suspisciously, the bunch of boys jerked when Soul turned to them.

_Could it be their planning to sit beside Maka? grr .. those fools! if only they know that Maka is already MINE. I can't let them take my place beside her._

"Hey Soul!" Black Star called out. Soul turned to him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh Black Star! Have you decided on where to sit?"

"Of course! Tsubaki and I are connected, so there's no way she'll be separated from me." he proudly said.

"I see." Soul said and turned to their door. The door suddenly slid open and revealed Professor Stein.

"Okay boys, you can come in now, and girls your turn to head out."

The girls who were lined up on the front walked out as the boys went in. Maka turned to Soul with a worried face, and at the same time too Soul turned to Maka which made their eyes meet. Soul saw Maka worried and winked at her to ease her worry a bit. Black Star went directly to the last row seat on the middle column, Soul stood by Maka's old desk and sat beside it while Kid chose the other side of it. Soul and Kid both turned to Maka's desk and then noticed each other.

"Oh! I see, you're not giving up on Maka yet huh?" Kid said with a smirk. Soul's eye twitched with annoyance.

"Heck! I wouldn't even dare to think about that." Soul shot back at him.

"We'll see who gives up first, or who Maka chooses." Kid said and Soul crossed his arms proudly.

_Well, I'm not scared of that, After all Maka chose me already while you were away._

"Well, It seems you have settled down already, we'll let the girls in now." Professor Stein announced catching everyone's attention. Professor Stein then opened the door and in came the girls and went to their respected new places. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty walked towards Soul and Kid. The rest passed by them while Maka paused and stared at the two boys surprised.

_Wh-What the hell is with this kind of set-up?_

Maka thought as she sweat dropped and smiled nervously. The two boys extended their hands to her.

"Let's get along from now on." Kid.

"Please take care of me." Soul. The two said in unison. The two looked or more like glared at each other and turned back to Maka smiling. Kid was smiling so sweetly at Maka while Soul smiled 'cooly'. Maka blushed at the sight of the two boys and lowered her head taking their hands as they led her to her seat.

While Maka was having a wonderful yet with a scary atmosphere between the two another ominous aura enveloped a certain girl from not far away staring at her with a strong killing intent.

"How dare you take MY soul away, you damn brat." she sneered.

"Kid, Soul." another said with sadness on her voice.

* * *

**And That's it! was it fine? or was it boring? or is it bad ?** **Leave your suggestions, reactions and comments on the review okay ? Don't forget to do that !**

**~~ Halloween Godspell**


	12. Broken

**So, as promised I'm updating now ! just so you know, I would be updating every Friday already. But if I can't make it then I would probably move it to Saturday or Sunday.. So there, you've got a fixed schedule already, 'kay? Anyway, here's chapter 12 for you my dearest readers : )**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! JUST THE STORY AND ALICE 3**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

That whole day felt so uncomfortable, not only do I feel a strange tension between the two boys but I also felt a strange chill creeping up to my spines, It felt as though someone was staring at me with murderous aura, it felt so creepy. The bell rang signalling the end of class, I gathered my things and stood up. No one kinda noticed me when I went out so I grabbed the opportunity to tour the school and at the same time find some remaining traces of Alice-neesan. I went to the library first since one of the places that she loves to go to is the library.

"hmmm, as far as I can still remember, she liked fairy tales so much. Where is the fantasy genre shelf here?" I mumbled to myself. I wandered my eyes from one book to another and paused on this certain story.

"The Little Mermaid, huh?." I whispered under my breath. I pulled the book out and cut it open, the page that I happen to open was when the mermaid saved this prince.

"She must have really loved him so much to even defy her father." I commented when I opened the scene where her father punished her for disobeying him again. I let out a sigh and closed the book.

"It's no use. How would I find a clue as to where she is?" I complained and turned around. The window was just behind me and a fresh and cold breeze was blowing through it causing the curtains to flutter.

"Alice-neesan, where are you? I have a lot of things I need to ask you."

_hmm, this is no good. My head is starting to hurt. what was that song again? ah! yeah that's it._

_*Ame ni noreta hoho wa_

_namida no nioi ga shita_

_yasashimanazashii no tabibito_

_shizuha ni hibiiteru_

_natsukashii ongaku_

_omoninasenai kieku samayou_

_yume watobidatsu no_

_chiisana tsubasa de_

_omoi no kienai basho made futari de_

_tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

_kurai yoru no naka de_

_watashi no terashiteru_

_yasashi manashashii no_

_anata ni aitai_

"Heh~~ see? I can sing it properly already Alice-neesan. So please .. *sob* Come back already. I miss you so much already." I said to myself while I watched the Sakura's petals flutter down.

_who am I kidding? as If a person who purposely hid herself would show up after hearing that song._

I thought while I closed my eyes. The wind was blowing at my face and made my hair a mess that it reached my face. I ran my finger through the hair and turned to my side about to close the window.

_she isn't coming ba-_

"ALICE?"

The voice that sounds so familiar with me made me jerk when It wasn't me he was looking for, and much more sent sharp pains when after all those days the only person still revolving in that head of his is Alice-neesan.

"So-Soul?" I said trying to be calm.

"Ma-Maka?" he asked back.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Uhh .. No-Nothing, I just happen to pass by.. Well, you? Wh-What are you doing here? and in this spot?"

"well, I-I wanted to read some fantasy books and the window was open so .. uhmm .. I closed it." I lied.

"I-I see .." he said. Silence was enveloping the whole library again and us. I was trembling deep inside me which I don't know why.

"I .." I started, breaking the silence and made him turn to me.

"I shall go ahead now, Don't wait for me since I'll be late today." I said as I passed by him with my heads down. I didn't want him to see me in that weird situation, trembling when I don't even know why, and much more let him see these tears swelling on my eyes.

"I-I'll wait by the gate." Soul said to me from the distance. I didn't turn nor pause from my walking, instead I sped up and practically dashed away. I shut myself on the Ladies' room cubicles and just in time my tears poured like rain.

"Why? What is in Alice-neesan that you can't forget about? Am I not enough for you to forget her?" I said between my sobs and continued on crying.

* * *

**Normal POV**

While Maka was crying her eyes out in the ladies' room, Soul stayed at the Library and took out a book.

"The Little Mermaid." he whispered, and turned to the table beside the window. He saw after-images of a girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail, with her bangs pushed to the side and a boy with his spiky hair that sticks up was restricted with a black hairband. The girl was laughing at the crammed boy, they were studying for their upcoming exams.

"Alice .. Where are you? Are you still going back? Did I really hurt you so much that you ran away from all of us?" Soul whispered. He then returned the book and went out of the library and onto the gate. While on Maka's end, She finally got a hold of herself and washed her face with water. She then went out of the washroom and went to the shoe locker, about ready to go home. She paused when she saw Soul on the gate waiting.

"Wh-Why? What do I do?" Maka mumbled and then thought of a way. She went to the back of their school and since she was a bit athletic, she jumped through the walls of the school and safely landed on the other side. She then ran away and turned left then accidentally bumped someone.

"Ouch!" Maka groaned as she rubbed her pained butt.

"A-Are you fine?"

"Ye-Yes, I-I'm sorry, I wasn-" Maka was cut when she opened her eyes and revealed the person, Kid.

"I'm glad, anyway, Why are you here?"

"uhh , well, I am going home already."

"I see, uhh .. Maka , Can I walk you home?"

"Hmm, I guess it's fine." Maka said and smiled trying hard to hide the fact that she just cried. Kid's eyes glittered and smiled sweetly.

"Shall we go?"

"Ah! wait, why don't we stop by the karaoke for a while?"

"sure, if that's what you want."

Kid accompanied Maka to the Karaoke and there they sang their hearts out with only the two of them.

"Uhh, I'll just go to the washroom." Maka said before standing up.

"Can you? You look like you're drunk already." Kid asked the flushed Maka.

"I-I'm fine.. see? I can still talk straight, I'm not that drunk." Maka said trying to convince Kid. Kid just nodded and let her go. As soon as Maka closed the door, tears swelled on her eyes and streamed down her face.

"Why? Why can't you just look at me, Soul? *sob* Why can't you just divert you're longing for Alice-neesan to me? *sob* you are nothing but a pathetic Liar! All for the sake of defeating someone .. you would go to the extent of lying and showing fake emotions to a girl? *sob* I hate you ! I hate you! I hate you ! *sob* if only I could rip my heart out to avoid this pain strangling me to death. *sob* why? why do you have to be the man that I need to fall for? you have someone else that you love right? so why? why do you have to make me yours? *sob* to be a replacement of Alice-neesan? I hate this.. I hate this life." Maka monologue and slid down against the door and sat on the floor with her knees brought up to her chest. Maka then buried her face and cried so hard, not noticing that on the other side of the door sitting with his right knee up and his left leg lying on the ground, Kid, was listening to everything and bit his own lip because of annoyance.

_I knew it, I felt a strange air around them when I came back. They were definitely dating already._

Kid thought to himself.

_If only I didn't left Maka .. but still, do I have the right to be by her side now when I'm still wavering? I mean, I love Maka but I still love Alice too. Arghh .. This doesn't help. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do._

Maka stood and went to the sink watching her reflection in the mirror.

"You look horrible with tears on your eyes." a voice told her. Maka turned to the person talking and saw Kid by the half open door.

"Hu-Huh? Wh-What do you mean with tears? Th-This is just water.. See? I-I was just washing my face." Maka tried convincing Kid by splashing water on her face to hide the new tears that streamed down her face. Kid went in without hesitation and hugged Maka.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide it. You can tell me everything, pour out your agony, the pain that you've always kept there in your heart. Cry, cry it out, cry till you're satisfied. I promise I'll always be here." Kid said. MAka's eyes widened at Kid's last statement.

_'I promise I'll always be here' that was what that boy told me, my savior. How could I forget about him? How could I forget this person and even replace him with that jerk. I'm better off with him than that stupid, good-for-nothing, Idiot Soul. Come on, Don't feel so hurt knowing he still loved Alice-neesan. I-I .. I hate you heart. _

Maka thought and gave up on holding the tears back. Maka wailed and cried on Kid's chest till she got no more tears to shed. Kid was beside Maka till she eventually cried herself to sleep. Kid carried Maka in a Princess style and walked out of the karaoke. He took out his phone and dialled someone.

"Hello?" answered on the other line with a groggy voice, well, it's a given that they were already asleep since it's the middle of the night already.

"Liz, I need your help. Could you come here with your car to the moon cafe? it's beside the karaoke that we went to last time. I'll be waiting okay?" and then he hanged up. Liz who can't believe what just happen suddenly turned red and hurriedly fixed herself then took her keys and went out.

_what could it be? why does he want me to go the moon cafe?_

she thought tirelessly while feeling her cheeks burning hot.

"this won't do .. stop thinking nonsense Liz! how can you face him looking like this?" she monologue while slapping her cheeks. She finally arrived beside the restaurant and parked it beside the road and got off. She quickly saw and recognized Kid who was seating just beside the door. She happily went to Kid's place.

"So? What's up Kid?" she said popping to his side. Kid turned to her as soon as she popped to his side.

"Ah? That was fast huh? come on, help me send her home. I was quite worried if I send her home with just walking there, we might encounter delinquents. I must not put her on danger." Kid said as he carried Maka again. Liz' eyes widened and froze and turned to Kid.

"Well? Let's go?" Kid asked the frozen Liz. Liz forcefully smiled and went ahead of them, the once bright expression she had, turned to a dark one. She opened the door to the back of the car and Kid placed Maka in first and followed, he placed Maka's head on his shoulders then closed their door. Liz went to the driver's seat and started the engine and drove to Maka's place. While they were heading to Maka's place, Maka snuggled on Kid's chest which made him blush.

_Damn! Why do you look so cute when you sleep?_

He thought and turned outside the window. Liz, who was keeping her eyes on them periodically, saw Kid blush and felt hurt.

_Why can't you look at me Kid? I was always here for you right?_

She thought and looked so down. She finally came to a stop when they reached Maka's place. Kid stepped out of the car and carried Maka towards their gate while Liz rang the doorbell. After a few rings, Maka's Mother went out and gasped when she saw Kid carrying a sleeping Maka.

"What happened?"

"uhh, you see. Uhh , we celebrated together for my return and she got drunk when she accidentally drank sake. I'm sorry." Kid explained the thorough lie.

"I see, please could you bring her to her room?"

_What? isn't she afraid of her daughter being attacked by Kid?_

Liz thought when Maka's mother guided him in the house. Kid paused for a while before walking through the door.

"Liz? You should come in too, it's cold outside you know?"

Liz blushed and nodded.

"Thank Goodness, fortunately it was dark, or else it would be very embarrassing." Liz said and sighed in relief.

"Liz-chan, you should come in." Maka's mother called out.

"Yes, coming!"

"sorry for intruding." Liz exclaimed as soon as she entered the house, on the corner of her eyes, she saw Kid carrying Maka carefully, even though his arms were stiff already.

"Kid-kun, Are you fine? I noticed your arms are shaking. Is Maka that heavy?"

"Haha, No, not at all Mrs. Albarn. She's extremely light despite her big appetite."

"Oh? but you're lose strength you know?"

"no, just by simply holding her close like this and being assured that she is safe serves as my strength to keep holding her like this, so this is nothing." Kid said as he gazed softly at Maka's sleeping face snuggling on his chest.

"Kid-kun? Do you really love my daughter? You see, as a Mother I don't want her to be hurt. So If you really do, Can you promise me not to ever hurt her and protect her always?" Kami confronted the surprised Kid behind her. She paused by the last door on the corridor and turned to him waiting for his answer.

"I .. I .. I still am not sure. But, I do know that's she's an important person to me, that why I will still protect her no matter what." Kid said plainly and cooly. Kami smiled and opened the door to Maka's room.

"Then, I shall trust you're words." she said and then Kid proceeded to enter Maka's room.

"I'm glad, you can see Maka as she is and not Alice." she side and shut the door. Kid turned to her, but the door was close already. He paced towards the bed and placed Maka on it. He sat on the edge for a while and stroked Maka's hair.

"You should just forget about him, you know? I'm here, I'll be your strength, I'll help you, just like how you're helping me forget Alice. Can you at least do that?" Kid whispered and closed the distance between their lips to zero. All of a sudden, the window and door to Maka's room opened almost at the same time and revealed a very surprised Soul and Liz as they saw Kid and the sleeping Maka share a kiss.

* * *

***_If you are my love (Yui Makino)_ - Google search it or whatever, it's a sweet yet painful song. Definitely captivated my heart.**

**Anyway, That's for Chapter 12.. All of my dearest readers need to leave a review okay ? I won't forgive you If you wont. Luckily I got a day off school so I was able to update .. So .. REMEMBER ! DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEWS, OKAAAAY~~? ; )**


	13. Reconcile

**Here I am to update again !**

**Black Star : (pops out from nowhere) Hey! Shadowmist! You have good senses ! You really know how to Hail your God!**

**Me : (slaps Magazine) Watch it! You didn't even ask for permission! Do it again and I'll tell Tsubaki! who knows how she'll react .. teehee *smirk***

**Black Star : Watch it too, Pipsqueak!**

**Me : Wha- What ? Pi-Pipsqueak? I'm even over 5'3" and you call me Pipsqueak, you Self-Proclaiming God? **

**Black Star : Want to pick a fight?**

**Me: Oh really ? Watch me. TSUBA .. umpp ..**

**Black Star : HAHA *nervous* I was just joking really, So? Let's go on with the story?**

**Me : umpp .. muuuu .. mmmmmp ! (Your Hands, Damn it!)**

**Black Star : (Didn't get at all) Okay, If that's what you want .. So, here's Chapter 13, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The shocked Soul by the window pane gritted his teeth and clenched his fists too hard that it started bleeding while the surprised Liz by the door cried and dashed away. Soul went down the window pane and stepped onto Maka's room. Kid already noticed him before he even kissed Maka, he then broke the kiss and stroke Maka's face.

"Aren't you a rude little brat? peeping on a couple during their private time?" Kid said without bothering to look at Soul. Ticked off, Soul dashed at him and held him by his collar.

"How dare you do that to MY GIRL? I see, you don't know at all anyway .. but let me tell you, Maka is my GIRLFRIEND, SO GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Soul growled at him.

"Oh! I know that already, but do you know why we are together today?" Kid said with cold, sharp, glaring eyes. Soul twitched when Kid asked him and made him speechless.

"she asked me, to get away from you, she wants me to take her away from you .. in simple language, she wants to break up with you." Kid said and slapped Soul's hand off his collar. Soul froze upon hearing Kid's words and smiled nervously.

"N-No .. Th-That can't be .. Maka loves me .. She won't do that.. Yo-You're only lying because you can't take it that she loves me more than you.. yeah .. you're lying." Soul stuttered.

"Oh Soul, Stop it, you know it's annoying, and you look so pathetic .. You know Maka doesn't love you anymore .. Why would Maka even ask for comfort to me if she still feels the same way for you. Well, How about this, shall I help you confirm it? If Maka greets, talks and looks at you tomorrow then she still likes you but if not ... then let her go already." Kid said and pointed his finger to Soul's face. Even under the cold breeze of the night that coming from Maka's window, Soul felt beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"then, If she does even a single thing, she'll be mine and you'll let her go."

"That's if she will." Kid said with a challenging smirk. Soul turned around and stepped up the window pane again and paused.

"I'll show you who Maka loves." Soul said then jumped off. Kid sighed and took off his necktie.

"Man, that was quite something. Never thought I'd actually provoke him, but either way I must occupy Maka's time tomorrow." Kid monologue as he stroke Maka's hair and placed his skull brooch on her clothes near her chest.

_I won't give you to him, not for the second time. You are mine and only mine._

Kid thought and kissed Maka's forehead and stood up to leave. Just as he turned around, Maka grabbed his clothes' hems which made him pause. He turned around surprised and blushing then smiled. Tears streamed down from her eyes again.

"Soul .. please Soul .. forget about Alice-neesan .. I love you *sob* you know that right? *sob* so please don't leave me .. Sou-" Maka was cut when Kid pressed his lips onto her to shut her up.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here." Kid whispered on Maka's ears that made Maka to calm down.

_Why? Why can't you see me Maka? Why?_

Kid thought and clenched his chest. Maka snuggled on him and held his hands tight.

"I .. love you .. Soul." and with that Maka fell asleep. Kid stayed with Maka until the sunrise shone from her window. Kid slowly took Maka's hand off his and stood up to stretch his stiff and sore body.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you to him. I love you Maka, that is why I'll do anything to clear away those rose thorns blocking your way." Kid whispered and walked out of her room. After a few minute, Maka opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Has the ceiling been always this far?" Maka whispered to her self as she stretched out her hand towards the ceiling, and clenched her fist. She turned to her left and felt that there was something on her chest.

"hmm? a skull?" she said when she saw the brooch on her chest.

_ah, I see .. Kid stayed with me and took care of me huh? he was always my savior, the person that I should be giving my attention. _

Maka thought as she closed her eyes and held the brooch close to her. Maka slowly opened her eyes and sadness was there again.

"you should really forget about him now Maka, he only hurts you. Kid is always there for you. *sob* but why can't I forget about you Soul?" Maka monologue as shed tears again.

"No, must pull yourself together Maka." she said and slapped her cheeks repeatedly and finally got up from her bed.

**_× Time Skip - After school ×_**

Being given that Maka tries her hardest not to have anymore connection with Soul, She always avoided him. The whole gang noticed this and got worried. After school, Black Star and Tsubaki followed Soul who went to the music room while Liz and Patty followed Maka who went to the Library. Soul went in the Music Room and spotted the piano in front of the vacant chairs and desks. Soul approached it and let his fingers wander around it's cover for the keys. Black Star and Tsubaki was keeping an eye on him through a small opening of the door.

"What's wrong with Soul and Maka? Are they in a quarrel ?"

"How would I know?"

"Aren't you a GOD?" Tsubaki shot at Black Star and made him jerk.

"We-Well .." Black Star answered nervously.

"Oh well, I was just kidding, but aren't you close friends?"

"We may be, but he never told me anything, He even ignores me."

"hmm .. this is weird, anyhow, let's help them make up."

"Leave the planning to your GOD." he proudly said and put up a thumbs up then quickly sent Liz and Patty a message. Liz recieved the mesaage while they were keeping an eye on Maka. Somehow Liz kinda feel awkward following Maka around. Liz opened the message and it said:

{ There's something weird going on around Maka and Soul because they seemed distant already, They even dared to ignore me, their God and my Goddess and also I know both of you are worried too, well, rejoice my friends because your GOD thought of a plan. Follow my instructions carefully ...}

Liz read the contents and suddenly trembled, she closed her phone and grabbed it tightly. She then stood up and approached Maka who was doing nothing but stare at the cherry blossoms dance around the wind. She paused by Maka's table and surprisingly Maka didn't notice her, her eyes were locked on the cherry blossoms and her eyes seemed like they were dead, it wasn't like how it used to be. Liz felt annoyed and grabbed Maka's hands and pulled her out of the library, thus snapping her out of her deep thoughts. Although Maka was surprised, she followed Liz behind. They were quite away from the Library already when Liz suddenly stopped which made Maka stop too and she was puzzled even more. Liz called Patty and passed her phone over her.

"Read the first message when I'm done. Maka .. Have you noticed that ever since you arrived here and entered our gang, we are slowly breaking apart? Ever since you came to our gang, EVERYTHING'S NEVER BEEN THE SAME! EVERYTHING"S RUINED! IT WAS FINE BEFORE YOU ARRIVED AND YOU JUST HAD TO DO IT AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" Liz cried and dashed away leaving a very surprised and hurt Maka. Patty was surprised too and felt sorry for her sister. She read the first message which was from Black Star and she understood it right away. She turned to her side, by the end of this corridor is the Music Room but she needs to catch up with Liz.

"Maka-chan, would you please walk down this corridor?" Patty said softly and sad.

"Patty, Please tell Liz, I'm sorry if I have done something wrong without even noticing it." Maka said as she passed by Patty. Patty didn't answer back but instead nodded, Maka was able to see her nod in the corner of her eye. Maka then proceeded to walk down the corridor while Patty dashed to catch up with Liz. Soul was playing a soft, fast, and melodic piece, when Maka reached the Music Room. Maka loved the piece which gave her the urge to peek at who was playing it. She opened the door slowly and saw a silver haired man with his back facing her and playing it as if he was on his own world. Maka quickly recognized who it was and quickly closed the door. She leaned on the walls and felt her heart beat wildly again.

_No-No-No, You can''t react that way, Hate him .. Come on, Hate him Dummy. _

She thought and squeezed her eyes close. Black Star saw what Maka did and so he was left with his last retort. He sent Soul a message using an unknown number. It said:

*There was a girl who got struck with a car just outside the Famous Shibusen Academy. A small framed girl with a Creme hair color lies on the streets. She was identified as a Student on Shibusen with her Identification Card, known as Maka Albarn.* Soul trembled as he read the message and as quickly as he could, jumped out of the piano bench and dashed towards the door and opened it and saw Maka standing beside the door. The two looked at each other surprised. Soul quickly grabbed Maka's shoulders which made her twitch and blush a bit.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Are you fine?" Soul blurted out. Maka was puzzled as to why Soul was acting that way. The emotion of fear and worry can be easily traced on his eyes.

"Ermm .. uhhh .. I'm fine?"

"Are you sure? You didn't get injuries?"

"uh .. No?"

"phew! That's good to hear, that mail was just a hoax after all."

"Mail?"

"Anyway, What are you doing here?"Maka jerked when she realized it and flustered all of a sudden.

"Uhh .. Ah .. Patty told me to walk down in this corridor and happened to pass by, yeah .. so sorry for disturbing." Maka said and excused herself.

"Maka .. I want to know what made you avoid me. Do you really want to break up with me?" Soul said which made her pause. Maka clenched her chest and lowered her head.

"It's because .. I don't want to be Alice-neesan. I don't want to be her replacement, it may be just a selfish wish of mine but I don't want to be a mere *sob* replacement." Maka answered without turning to Soul. Soul, on the other hand, jerked when he heard Maka's reason.

"But Maka .. I never saw you as a mere replacement .. #more than it's the other way around..# I loved you truthfully and never did once saw you as a mere replacement. Please believe in me again, I don't want you to leave me Maka. It hurts, It hurts too much, especially when I saw you with Kid." Soul explained to Maka. Maka turned around and was surprised to see tears stream down from Soul's eye.

"Please Maka, Trust me one more time, When the right time comes, when we'll find Alice, I'll tell you everything there is for you to know. so please trust me once more." Maka took her handkerchief and wiped Soul's tears.

"What are you doing? It's so uncool to cry you know?"

"Maka, please believe me." he said and held Maka's wrists.

"I hate you to the point of not seeing your face again." Maka said and surprised Soul but at the same time hurt him. He lowered his head and let Maka's hands go and clenched his fists so tight. Maka then placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look up. Soul looked up and was greeted with a kiss from Maka.

"Is what I want to feel but I can't no matter what, so, I'll trust you once again." Maka said and smiled. Soul felt so happy and kissed Maka too long. After a few minutes they finally broke the kiss and were gasping for air. The both of them smiled at each other and then eventually laughed. Black Star and Tsubaki felt happy that the two finally made up again.

"Soul, you really need to treat me to Ice cream today." Maka said.

"What? Why?"

"Why you ask you dummy? YOU MADE ME CRY ENDLESSLY YESTERDAY AND TODAY TOO." Maka scolded Soul. Soul just sighed in defeat but then smiled again.

"As you wish, my demanding Princess." Maka smiled sweetly at Soul and held his hands.

"I love you Soul. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Maka repeatedly said.

"Me too .. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He said and kissed Maka on her lips everytime he said I love you.

"What's wrong with you suddenly kissing me 10 times?"

"To cancel out that *one."

"What one?"

"In your room."

"In my room? But we didn't even kiss there."Soul jerked at Maka's words.

_Could it be she doesn't know about it? _

"Ah .. forget about that, I cancelled it out already anyway." Soul said turning away to hide his blushing face. Maka smiled seeing Soul acting that way.

"When you do it like that it makes me want to hug you tight, can I?" Maka said smiling while blushing a bit. Soul sighed and opened his arms to Maka, smiling.

"Soul."

"hmm?"

"Let me tell you one thing." Maka said and broke their hug.

"I want you to remember that I'll once again give you my full trust so, please don't betray me. Okay?" Maka said softly and smiled. Soul somehow still felt guilty and smiled.

"I'll remember that." He replied with a smile.

_I know the time will come when I have to tell you everything. So until that time please just trust me. _

Soul thought as he stared at Maka walk to the piano and talk about stuffs with such a happy expression.

_I'll do anything to protect that smile. _

While below the Music Room's window looms an unexpected visitor or morelike an unexpected RETURN of someone.

"Let's see how much you trust Soul, My dearest little Sister, Maka."

* * *

**Mwahahaha *evil laugh* She's back! HAHA, well, I complied to my promise of updating every Friday okay ? So comply to your responsibilities too, Don't forget to leave a REVIEW okay? and to those new readers, subscribe it please ? anyway,**

**#...# here, he whispered it.. I still think it's not yet the right time for her to know about everything : )**

**So, look forward to Alice's test everyone : ) look forward to the clash of the once best friends : D**

**~~ Halloween Godspell**


	14. Warning

**HEY! HEY! HEY! Just got home from that mountainous area with harsh connection of Wi-Fi .. Anyway, Time to update again ! whooo ! Tell me you anticipated this .. anyhow, won't delay long enough, just remember to R-E-V-I-E-W, Okay ?**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, GOT IT?**_

* * *

Normal POV  
"Kyaaaa! Soul? Soul! SOUL! *sob* where are you Soul? *sob* why did you go? *sob* why did you leave me? hurry up and find me .." Maka said between her sobs.  
_How? How did this happen anyway?_

_**× Flashback ×**_

After Maka and Soul reconciled, they went to the Amusement Park where they first knew about each other's feelings. Soul held Maka's hands and slowly entwined his fingers with hers. Maka noticed him doing this and looked up to him, Soul's eyes were on the front and didn't notice her look to him. Maka then used her free hand and placed it on her chest feeling her heart beat go faster and faster. Soul paused in front of one of the attractions of the amusement park, Maka paused too and looked up to the sign that was above the worn down looking attraction and it said : 'House of Nightmares'. Maka felt chills ran down her spine and trembled, Soul noticed it since he was still holding her hand, and a smirk appeared on his face.  
"Let's try this Maka!"  
"Wha-What?"  
"I said, Let's try this? You're not afraid of this, are you?"  
"Uhh .. I-I .. uhh .. O-Of co-course .. I-I'm not afraid of *gulp* those." Maka stuttered and paled. Soul's smirk grew bigger as he pulled Maka in the attraction.  
_Oh my! What have I done?_  
Soul dragged Maka around the attraction as Maka kept on screaming whenever something pops on their way. Maka was already pale due to the continues shock she gets but what made Soul enjoy the attraction was how tight Maka cling to him and how it get's tighter and tighter.  
_heh~ it was really a good yet an evil plan to come in here. I mean, I feel sorry hearing Maka scream in fright but then again, it's worth it, this feels sooo good.  
_Soul thought as he gazed at the frightened little Maka clinging onto him like there's no tomorrow. Soul then turned his attention ahead of them and saw a glimpse of light.  
"Oh! Maka It's the exit." Soul exclaimed. Maka then flung her eyes open and saw the light too, she then lets go of Soul's arm and finally felt relieved.  
"I'm glad were near the exit no-" Maka was cut when suddenly a disguised monster grabbed her and covered her mouth. Soul, who barely noticed who abducted Maka, reached out his hand to her but didn't make it. Maka and the one who abducted her disappeared in the maze.

_**× End Of Flashback ×**_

"This is why I don't like this sort of attraction, but what can I do, now that it's come to this? Soul ... hurry up and find me." she complained between her sobs.  
"What? Is this what you do when Soul leaves you? Cry and cry till he comes for you? What if he only comes back for you out of pity? Will you be happy? and more worse, What if he never comes back? Will you just cry yourself to sleep and cry and cry till your tears turns to blood?" a voice echoed through Maka's spot.  
"Who .. Who are you? How did you know about Soul?"  
"Oh dear, I know all about you and Soul, Maka. And I know how pathetic you are, after all, I am your dearest sister." Maka gasped at what the voice said.  
"A-Alice?"  
"Hmm? What's this? I was just gone for a year and you don't call me neesan anymore? Does this mean your waging a war against me?" the voice said as the owner of it gets slowly illuminated with a crimson light.  
"Ah? N-No .. I wouldn't dare to go against neesan .. not at all." Maka said as she lowered her head. Alice walked up to her and opened her arms.  
"Oh my dear Maka. I missed you so much, can you give your oneesan a welcome hug?" Maka walked up to her teary-eyed.  
"Of course .. I missed you so much too Alice-neesan." Maka said and wrapped her arms around her and cried.  
"Oh Maka, I can't believe your instincts have dulled." she said as she stroke Maka's hair and petted her. Maka opened her eyes and was confused, she pulled back but Alice hugged her even tight.  
"What's wrong Maka?"  
"Alice-neesan, What do you mean with my instincts have dulled?"  
"Oh! That? you see ..." she paused and slowly took a stun-gun from her back and electrocuted Maka till she lost consciousness.  
"Kyaaaa!"  
"see? that's what I mean with your instincts have dulled. If you were the past Maka, I'm sure you could have sensed it." Alice said as she whipped her hair to the side. Maka, now barely awake tried to lift her arms and reached out for Alice.  
"Neesan ... why?"  
"Why? You ask? of course, if you won't wage a war against me then I will, Let's settle this once and for all, because I have no intention of handing Soul over to you so easily .. this is just my warning Maka .. Stay away from Soul and I'll leave you alone. And always remember this, I'm watching you." she said and vanished within the darkness again. Maka shed a single tear then lost consciousness just when Alice vanished .

"Maka!" Soul kept on calling for her.  
_Where are you Maka? I swear I'll kill whoever took you away.  
_Soul thought, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He kept on going around the maze, hoping he could find Maka.  
"Kyaaaaa!" Soul heared Maka's scream of pain.  
"Maka!" Soul exclaimed and followed the core of the voice. He went around and around the maze till he found Maka lying on the ground. He gasped when he saw Maka and rushed to her aid but she was already unconscious. He lifted Maka and carried her in a princess carry towards the exit, she laid Maka on the bench and used his lap as Maka's pillow. After a few moments Maka finally regained consciousness but temporarily lost her memories about the accident.  
"urghh .. So .. Soul?"  
"Yes Maka, It's me, What happened?"  
"ahh .. I .. I can't remember .. I .. I *sob* I can't remember it." Maka said as tears swelled up on her eyes.  
"Shushh .. It's okay .. Don't stress yourself with it okay?"  
"But *sob* .. I .. I .. Why can't I remember?"  
"I don't know what caused it but I think it would be better if you don't remember it .. okay?"Maka nodded and agreed with what Soul said.  
"Now that's my girl." Soul said smiling at her sweetly and kissed her. Maka, on the other hand happily welcomed his kiss and kissed back.  
"tch .. you never learn do you? Maka." Alice said before she vanished in the darkness again.

• _**Time Skip - Next Day •**_

Maka woke up earlier than usual today; She made breakfast for her and her Mom but didn't bother to wake her Mom up. She ate her breakfast ahead of her and went to school early. She lifted her head and saw that the sky looks a bit dark.  
"Is it going to rain today?" she monologues.  
"You're early." a familiar voice said to her. She gazed at the person and smiled.  
"You are too. What's up?"  
"Well, nothing .. Just got worried about you .. you see the other day .."  
"Oh, I'm fine now .. Thanks for worrying, Kid."  
"Ah .. I see." Kid said as he lowered his head and looked away. Maka continued on walking and passed by the still kinda sad and depressed, Maka noticed that he didn't move so she paused and turned back at him.  
"Kid?" she tried calling out, but he didn't give any response, it seemed as if he was lost in his own world. Maka had no choice but to grab his hand and drag him in the academy. Kid snapped out of his deep thoughts that moment he felt Maka's hand grab his. He turned slightly red as he stared at the small and cute back of the lady he loved. Maka paused at her shoe locker and suddenly lets go of Kid's arm as if she didn't notice she was dragging him far too long. Kid avoided Maka's eyes as well as Maka who seemed flustered.  
"Uhh .. So-Sorry .. I .. I forgot I dragged you." Maka said not turning to him.  
"I-It's fine. No problem at all." Kid answered. Maka just nodded in response and silence prevailed between them.  
"I .. I shall .. uhh .. go to my shoe locker then and change." Kid said breaking the awkward silence.  
"Oh .. ah .. yes." Miku said and opened her locker to get her shoe while Kid walked to his locker and clenched his chest, feeling his heartbeat grow faster and faster. He finally arrived at his locker and took his shoe from it and replaced it with what he just used. After, he walked back to Maka who was waiting for him to finish, Maka turned to him and smiled.  
"Let's go?"  
"Uh .. yeah." Kid agreed. This time Kid took her hand and guided her, Maka was walking behind him when he suddenly stopped and made Maka bump his back.  
"Ow .. I-I'm so-" Maka's voice trailed off when her eyes landed on the reason that made Kid pause. She didn't understand what she felt on that time, instead of being happy to see her again, she felt horrified and somewhat hateful. She tried to find a certain reason why she felt that way and in a flash of moment, everything she forgot about a certain accident came rushing in and thus caused an unbearable pain.  
"Ah .. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed in pain. Kid, who was alarmed, grabbed Maka as she dropped on her knees because of the pain.  
"Maka .. MAKA! Don't sleep okay? keep your eyes open .. stay with me Maka .. MAKA!" Kid called her name, but it was too late, Maka already lost consciousness. Alice, who was in front of them snickered at the sight of Maka falling down to her knees.  
"I guess she remembered it?" she said and licked her lip.  
"What did you do to her?" Kid, surprisingly, growled at Alice. Alice was surprised when Kid growled at her and she had a mad expression.  
"So what? What is she to you anyway Kid? Don't tell me .."  
"Yes, I have fallen for her .. she changed me .. she opened my eyes that was blinded for missing you, she made me move on from you .. I no longer love you Alice, I love Maka."  
"so you too?" she whispered and lowered her head. She clenched her fist and trembled out of anger.  
"What .. what is it? WHAT IS WITH HER THAT MADE YOU FORGET ME? I'm smarter, prettier, taller and so much more, she's .. just an average girl, so what ? TELL ME WHAT IS IT?" she said as tears streamed down her eyes.  
"It's -" Kid tried to say but was cut when a voice interrupted from behind him.  
"Simple, she is kind, she may be an average girl but she's not like you, a paranoid, she doesn't seek too much attention and stays humble as much as possible, she receives everything with true warmth and not just some made up warmth. She loved everyone with her heart and cared for us each deeply. and I know the thing that made Kid love her too is her smile that shines so bright, a smile that brightens your day and makes you forget your problems. Everyone .. became truly happy because of her." Soul explained and everyone appeared behind him.  
"She is an annoying one for not acknowledging me as her God, but then .. she is a cool one." Black Star said.  
"Yeah, she is a sincere one too." Tsubaki added.  
"Maka-chan plays with me when I ask her to, Maka-chan helps everyone with her best."Patty followed up.  
"Maka, although I said mean things to her because of my selfishness, she still asked for forgiveness." Liz said and everyone turned to Alice.  
"those are something .. you couldn't do to us, Alice."  
"tch .. the hell with those things .. she's just tricking you .. come on guys open your eyes."  
"Is that so Alice?" Kid said and carried Maka in a princess carry.  
"Tell me, How can you tell if she's just tricking us? Or are you relating about yourself?" Kid said and threw a menacing glare at her. Alice jolted when she felt the menacing auras coming from Soul and Kid, and fell silent.  
"If you can't answer then please step aside, I must bring Maka to the infirmary." Kid said and brushed Alice off. Soul, on the other hand jerked, and grabbed Kid's shirt. A horn, and a tail sprouted from his head and back and had this murderous aura.  
"what did you just say?"  
"tch , and here I thought I can carry Maka longer."  
"Just what the hell did you want to do with MY GIRL again?" Soul asked with his gaze on fire(not literally, of course)  
"Oh, I was just thinking of rescuing MY princess from the clutches of a DEMON LORD." (remember the tails and horns? forget about that. Kid, didn't mean his appearance, it's Soul's attitude.) Soul's eye twitched and he started a bickering fight with Kid. They were too loud that even Black Star's ultra loud voice can't compare.  
"Guys? Guys!" Black Star tried to calm them down but his voice got drowned with their loud bickering voices. Tsubaki stepped beside Black Star and inhaled deep, Black Star felt he's gonna regret if he won't cover his ears so he covered them. Tsubaki then released the accumulated air she just took in in a loud, sharp voice.  
"SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP!"After Tsubaki screamed to the top of her voice, Soul and Kid immediately stopped talking.  
"Straighten Up!" Tsubaki ordered. The two instantly straightened their posture and even saluted at Tsubaki.  
"Good." Tsubaki said, finally returning to her usual self.  
_urgh .. what the hell was that?  
_Soul thought and gazed at Kid. Kid wasn't saluting because he was carrying Maka in a bridal style.  
_Damn you Kid, holding Maka like that.  
_He thought and conveyed it through his eyes. Kid noticed him looking his way and smirked.  
_Too bad for you Soul, when we're like this, I can hold Maka however I want.  
_Soul growled at Kid when he smirked and Tsubaki noticed it.  
"Well, How about we do it this way, Both of you shall carry Maka." Tsubaki's suggestion caught their attention and Kid quickly said.  
"Then I'll be at the head part."Soul was left with no other choice but the lower part. He just nodded and took Maka's Legs while Kid held Maka's back and head. (can you imagine how Maka was carried? Kinda pitiful right?) Soul and Kid were walking side by side while the rest of the gang was following them closely behind. Maka's legs were slowly slipping away from Soul's arms and so when Soul adjusted her, he accidentally saw Maka's underwear. Soul turned bright red and suddenly looked away, Kid felt annoyed when Soul adjusted Maka which caused Maka's body to slowly slip from his hands too.  
"Can you at least move peacefully? you're ruining the balance." Kid scolded Soul, however, surprisingly; Soul didn't growl at him at that time and instead just nodded in agreement.  
_weird._  
Kid thought. Kid had to adjust Maka too so she won't fall, and so when he adjusted her body, Maka's collar was dragged to the side and caused her bra to be revealed. Kid, 'happened' to see too and so turned bright red and looked away to hide his embarrassment.  
_strawberry printed underwear? so cute._  
both of them thought and suddenly a red fluid streamed down from their noses. Each of them had got a punch on their heads and turned to the one responsible to it, quite annoyed.  
"What was that for?" they both asked.  
"Oh? What you ask? You perverts!" Tsubaki said and cracked her knuckles. They turned really red and stuttered.  
"Wha-What?"  
"Holy Shinigami, What on earth do you think you're blaming me?" Kid defended.  
"and How the hell can you prove that?" Soul asked.  
"You didn't hit a wall or something right? THEN TELL ME WHY ON NINE HELLS DID BOTH OF YOU GET A NOSEBLEED?" The both of them were frozen at Tsubaki's words and felt guilty. While Tsubaki kept on scolding the two of them, Alice who seemed to be ignored trembled with anger, she pulled her shirts up and took a knife from her back, she turned around and landed her sight on the Thompson Sisters, Liz and Patty, who was currently taking care of the unconscious Maka.  
"You have always been a thorn I just can't get rid of, You have always , always ruined my life, even took the only person I love, ever since 'That' day. I can never, ever forgive you, Maka." she murmured and gripped the knife tighter.

* * *

**And that's all , Like it? or Is it dumb ? okay, okay .. relay me your thoughts through R-E-V-I-E-W, Okay? So, There you have it, For those who haven't subscribed to this yet, Come on, You still have a chance to do so, so SUBSCRIBE it NOWW **.. **and Oh ! leave a review .. A REVIEW okay? I'll be looking forward to it .. Thanks and Love you guys .. I got so demanding after being over excited for FRIDAY : )**


	15. Shattered

**Hey there! Here to update again .. Surprised it's not on Friday? Well, I got a day off school, so I thought, that why don't I update already? So, here you go .. I'm updating to Chapter 14 : ) Have Fun ~~**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! ONCE AND FOR ALL .**_

* * *

Maka's POV

I winced at the feeling of the left pain from the massive headache. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I see is, well, of course the ceiling, pure white ceiling. I let my eyes wander through my surroundings and concluded, 'Wow, It's all white in here.', white bed sheets, white blankets, white ceilings and the most weird, a curtain was circling me or should I say squaring me? I closed my eyes again and let everything sink in and process them. I finally sprung up from bed when I finally realized, I winced at the pain my head made again because I suddenly sat up. I placed my palm on my forehead keeping my other eye tightly closed as I tried to withstand the little pain.

"Am I at the infirmary? What time is it?" I monologue as I checked my watch. The long hand was pointing at 6 while the short one was at 9.

"9:30? Holy Shinigami, I surely am late." I exclaimed before jumping off bed and suddenly lost my balance, luckily, I got a grip on the bed's steels that lessened my landing impact. I gasped at my current condition.

"Wha-What's wrong with me? Is my temporal-lobe-part-of-the-brain betraying me?" I asked myself like an Idiot.

"No, it's not." a voice answered me. I looked around me but no one was there.

"Who are you? and WHERE are you anyway? are you my subconscious? Shinigami's servant? Have you come to take me now? Pleaseee not now."

"You Idiot, Can't you recognize me from my voice?" It said before the curtains beside me opened and revealed an Alice on bed with her right arm on cast. I jumped up, alarmed, what she might do.

"Oh! There you are, you can stand again." she said pointing at me. I looked down and saw my legs straight again.

**Normal POV**

"Ah .. Then what was that?" Maka appeared to be thinking then turned to Alice, Alice saw it coming so she inhaled and pointed her finger up to emphasize, she was about to start when Maka interrupted again.

"Wa-wa-WAIIIIT! Why am I asking you anyway? and why are you there? What's with those tissue-like ribbons embracing your arm like it's an arm of a mummy?" Maka asked blabbering. Veins were popping in Alice's forehead but tried to hold it in.

"It got a little twist."

"A little twist? Sprain?" Maka thought as she let the words sink in her thick head. She then suddenly turned to Alice after thinking for a moment.

"Hey! Are you that much of a PSYCHO to even break your arm so Soul would look your way?" Maka said like a matter-of-factly.

"ARE YOU THAT DUMB? WHY WOULD I EVEN HURT MYSELF FOR HIM, though if needed to I would, BUT BUT BUT.. but ... but." Alice said but paused. Maka arches an eyebrow at her as if waiting for her to finish. Alice seemed to be thinking and murmuring words.

"Stop your murmuring and tell me." Maka said acting all bossy.

"Hey drop that act, It's annoying! You are just Maka, and I am Alice!"

"Soo?" Maka asked narrowing her eyes at Alice.

"ah .. ahh .. That's .. That's .. anyway, why am I letting myself get suck in your pace, anyway, I came back to Shibusen to tell you one thing." Alice said and paused. Maka listened intently.

"Stay away from Soul, I'm back now, his REAL GIRLFRIEND." Maka gasped at what she said and backed off causing her to fall back on the bed.

"We never broke up, so basically, you were JUST a PASTIME while I was gone missing." Maka's head dropped and tears started to pool her eyes.

"So-Soul .. Soul can't do that .. I-I promised to trust him .. I-I won't believe you .. I-I won't .." Maka squeaked as she let her tears flow while clutching the bed sheets real hard. Alice sighed and closed the curtain again.

"Then suit yourself living in your world of fantasy." she said and made Maka jolt. She quickly got up from her bed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. While the left alone Alice snickered before closing her eyes and relaxed her whole body. Maka walked towards their room and paused in front of it's closed door.

"What will I tell Stein-sensei ?" Maka asked myself before breathing in deep and sighed. Maka knocked and went in the door, everybody's attention turned to her which made her wonder. All of a sudden, the whole gang stood up in unison.

"Maka?" they all blurted out, like it was hard to believe that Maka was there in flesh. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Are you well enough already to walk around Maka?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Uhh .. yeah?" Maka answered, feeling everything was weird. Everyone sighed in relief.

"You really made us worry there Maka." Liz said.

"yeah, ne ne , know what Maka-chan? neesan was sooooo worried that she cried.. heehee." Patty confessed and made Liz blush.

"shuuush it Patty." Liz said frantically.

"Yo! Maka!" Black Star greeted emerging from the back of the three girls.

"here to proclaim your 'God-thingy' again?" Maka quoted with her hands.

"Why you? you little shrimp?" Black Star said with his veins popping already.

"Oooh~? What did you just call me you Mr. God-wanna-be?" Maka said, with her veins popping too.

"I'll make sure to plant into that shrimp-like body of yours the wrath a God can make." He said clenching his fists and making those weird bone-clickung sounds.

"Hah~~ Don't worry, I'll try to smash that dream of yours to be a God, Mr. God-wanna-be." Maka said doing the same gesture too. The two emitted strange electricities which are colliding with each other.

"Stop it Black Star." a voice said.

"Give her a break, she just got up from that sudden collapse." another voice said. Black Star relaxed and straightened up.

"Guess, I can let you off for once, Shrimp."

"Really, Aren't you just scared of me?" Maka teased and snickered.

"Oi, Oi, You really want a fracture, Do you?" Black Star asked while growling at Maka. Maka just laughed and playfully stuck her tongue out. Soul and Kid then appeared from Black Star's back walking up to Maka before kneeling down and holding out their hand in a respectful manner.

"Feeling good enough? Princess?" Maka blushed when Soul said it and when he gave off his 'cool princely' smile.

"I bet it must be hard on you, my Queen." Maka blushed even more seeing Kid with his 'cute-confident-kingly' smile.

"ah .. ahh .. Can you-" Maka was interrupted with Soul.

"Oi! Oi! What's with the 'Queen' thing huh?" Soul asker with his tails and horns again.

"Oh, Did I say that? I am that kind of man who uses those endearments to MY WIFE ONLY." Kid said and smirked.

"So? Why call Maka that way?" Soul asked.

"Hooo~? I expected no less from you, Soul, It only means Maka IS mine."

"Wha-What was that?"

"I am simply implyi-" Kid was cut when Maka suddenly appeared in between them and wrapped her arms around them.

"Thank you so much for the care guys .. so could you please ... stop fighting? it hurts my ears." Maka pleaded. Kid and Soul just sighed in defeat and nodded their heads.

"We will, we're sorry." both said in unison.

"Ehem!" a voice echoed through the classroom making the whole gang, especially Soul, Maka and Kid, jerk.

"I know this is your reunion after Maka was dismissed because of her sudden collapse, but .. We're still in the middle of the class." Stein-sensei said like a matter of fact. The whole gang blushed in embarrassment but then laughed altogether.

_These guys, they truly are what you would call 'True Best of Friends' _

Stein thought pushing his glasses up and smiled.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask Maka, What was the cause of that sudden collapse?" Stein-sensei asked and made Maka jolt. She went into a long pause as everyone turned to her waiting for her answer. She suddenly laughed and rubbed her nape.

"Haha , even I can't remember, maybe I forgot when I got that sleep?" Maka said. Everyone stared at her blankly and snorted which eventually started bursting into laughter.

"That's just so like Maka-chan~~ heehee." Patty commented.

"You bet." Black Star laughed so hard. Maka just stared at them in disbelief.

"Haha, Don't let it bother you anymore Maka." Soul said petting her and at the same time, messing her hair. Kid slapped Soul's hand away and combed Maka's hair with his long slender hands back to how it was.

"As long as you've got us, There's nothing to worry about." Kid said and gave a reassuring smile while Soul just winked at her.

_I do hope, it'll just be as easy as that._

Maka thought to herself and followed everyone returning to their seats. The Lunch bell rang sooner than Maka expected, she gazed outside and watched the flowers in full bloom.

"Spring huh?" she murmured. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty popped up beside her without her noticing.

"Maka-chan~~"

"Maka"

"Let's go eat altogether!" They said. Maka looked so shocked but then eventually smiled.

"Yeah, I'll just go back to the infirmary and grab my lunch."

"Then, meet us at the rooftop."

"Okay." Maka said before they parted ways, Maka hurried to the infirmary to catch up to the rest of the gang.

_I wonder if Soul would be eating together with us, I do hope so, I made him his favorite lunch after all. _

Maka thought happily. After a few turns, she eventually arrived at the infirmary, she was about to open it when she heard Alice's hoarse voice.

"I still love you SOUL, I always have been .. Soul. *sob*"

"Alice , I .. " Soul tried to say something but was cut short. Maka opened the door thinking she may not be disturbing anything, but to her disappointment, she saw Alice and Soul share a kiss. She stayed quite and stared at their kiss trembling.

Alice broke the kiss and Soul was left in shock. Maka tried to go out and leave but she accidentally hit the door causing it to rattle and catch the attention of the two.

"Ah .. Maka?" Soul squeaked, nervousness can be traced in his voice if you listen carefully.

_What should I do? What should I do? _

Maka kept on repeating this question in her head.

"Ah, There you are Soul, I .. uhh .. I was looking for you, everyone plans to eat together, you want to join us?"

_Hooo~~ and here I was nervous for nothing. _Soul thought and mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'll be there." Soul said and gave off his signature smile. Maka went in and got her things.

"By the way, Don't just stare at each other. You've been like that ever since I came." Maka said and forced a smile on her face.

"Ah .. We .. We were just talking, right Alice?" Soul said nervously and turned to Alice.

"So, We'll see you later Alice. Maka, Let's go?" Soul said turning to Maka and extending his hands to her. All of a sudden, Maka slapped Soul's hand away.

"I .. I thought that I shouldn't easily judge things I don't know .. I thought you had an explanation of it .. I was even ready to forget what I saw and forgive you .. I .. I trusted you Soul .. I .. I really did .. but .. but you broke it." Maka told him as her tears gush out her eyes.

"Maka .. let me .." Soul tried to explain but Maka stepped back and held her hands close to her chest.

"no .. I won't .. I won't .. I will never believe any of your atrocious lies again .. NEVER AGAIN!" Maka screamed and dashed out of the room.

"Maka! Maka, WAIT !" Soul exclaimed and ran after her. Maka ran as fast as she could but Soul was able to catch up to her.

"Maka .. Please .."

"No! Let go of me .. I'll never believe your lies again .." Maka kept on repeating.

"Maka! Listen to me!" Soul raised his voice, gripping Maka's shoulders and made Maka jolt and shiver in fear. Soul saw the fear in her eyes and immediately loosen his grip.

"I'm sorry .. but please just listen."

"Please Let me go .. I swear I won't bother you again .. Just .. Let me go." Maka pleaded while shivering. Soul felt a pang of pain and watched as Maka shivered in his hands.

_she never shivered like this with me. I must somehow explain things to her._

"Ma-"

"MAKA!" Kid exclaimed and saw Maka tightly closing her eyes and trembled within Soul's grasp.

"Kid .. Kid .. please .." Maka turned to Kid with tears on her eyes.

"Soul ! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKA?" Kid growled at Soul and gritted his teeth while clenching his fist real hard.

"Wait Kid-" Soul was cut when a strong and fast punch landed on his left cheek.

"I let you take Maka from me cause I think you would protect and make her happy more than me .. But, now you just proved to me that I should take Maka away from you. bastard, I entrusted her to you and this is what you do to her?" Kid sermon while occasionally throwing strong punches to Soul that is clearly unavoidable. Maka gasped as Kid threw his 4th punch and immediately grabbed his arm causing him to pause.

"Stop it please Kid." Maka pleaded. Kid was raging with anger and released his arm from Maka's grasp with force and threw his punch at Soul again but merely missed a few inches. Kid pants not moving his fist from the wall, he stared at the shocked crimson orbs of Soul with an intent gaze.

"Stay away from Maka from now on, got it? I WILL be the one that shall protect her. From now on, everything's over between you two." Kid said and drew his arm back grabbing Maka's wrist. Maka followed him closely behind as she bid Soul goodbye.

"Maka, Don't go with him .. Maka, please listen to me.. MAKA!" Soul said trying to stop Maka but failed. He fell down to his knees and punched the floors.

"Damn it .. Damn it, DAMN ITTT!" Soul screamed letting out all of his anger and tears started swelling on his eyes.

"I .. I gave up my status to be with you Maka.. I hurt countless of people just for you .. I ran away from the manor for you to accept me.. I just wanted to be with you for all eternity so Why? Why did everything I treasured end like this?" He monologues quietly. He curled up in a corner to hide his tears away. While from the corner to the Infirmary stands a fractured Alice gripping her knuckles tight.

"Why don't you just give on her Soul? I already forgave you for using me to get to know Maka even more. I spent more time with you too, so why can't you love me? Why?" she quietly whispers to herself.

* * *

**Be Happy I got a day off school and was able to update, anyway, I am sticking to my schedules so for just this chappie I want to violate it ,. Can I ? anyway, Don't forget your reviews okay ? I'll be going ahead then.. REVIEW okay ?**

**~~ Halloween Godspell**


	16. Be Mine

**Hey there ~~ Gomen, Gomen .. Got really busy these days. I had my midterms coming up, so I might update later than my schedule, so excuse me in advance ^^ .. anyway, I'm here updating again. So, I hope you enjoy it and always LEAVE a REVIEW ~~**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER_**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

It has been a week since I left and broke up with Soul for Alice-neechan. I don't understand but every time I get up from bed, my body feels heavier than before. I stared at the dark, gray sky through the windows of my room.

"It was sunny just a while ago, why did it get so dark all of a sudden? what? are you feeling sorry for me? Nature? *sigh* I really am going crazy."

I monologue and just kept staring at it. I faintly heard a knock and didn't hear the door creak. I turned to my door to check if the person knocking came in or not and saw a very worried Mama.

"Maka dear, I know it's Saturday today but don't you want to go out and play?"

she asked can easily be traced from her voice that she's extremely worried about me now, I need to somehow convince her that I am fine.

"I'm fine, Mama. I am just tired and besides I think a storm is coming, so I think I'd better stay here " I said and forced a smile on my face.

"Okay, If that's what you want, but Maka Dear, Please remember that I'm here, you can tell me anytime."

she said and closed the door behind her and left.

The smile that was just on my face quickly vanished and was replaced with a sad one.

"She must have heard me crying myself to sleep."

I murmured. Yes, ever since I broke up with him, I am always crying myself to sleep. I really am impossible, I was the one who pushed him away and here I am sulking and regretting everything afterwards? haaah~~*sigh*

"I slowly am not able to understand myself anymore."

I whispered to myself as I brought my knees close to my chest and buried my face between my crossed arms on top of my knees.

_how would I ever be able to forget you Soul?_

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I woke up that noon because of the rumbling sound the thunders made. I glanced to my window and saw the flashing lights of the lightning.

"why can't you all just leave me alone? even the skies are pitying me."

I mumbled through the pillows I used to cover my face and tried to drift off to sleep, but failed. I sat up and held my head with my palm.

"Maka .."

I whispered and made a really pained face. Then suddenly I heard a knock and made me flinch. The huge white double doors split open and made a huge opening. A guy with the same hair color and crimson eyes as me entered with his hands on his pockets. He paced through the wide room and to my not-so-enormous, White, king-size bed. He paused beside my bed and slowly took his hands off his pocket.

"Ah! We-"

He suddenly swung his arms and hit me on my cheek which made me fall back.

"Wh-What was that for you Stupid Wes?" I blurted, cupping my swelling cheeks.

"Ooh? What you ask? It was just a welcoming punch for my little brother who left home and came back after who-knows-how-many-years like nothing happened? Do you seriously know you're situation here brat? you'll soon be replacing me as the head of Krypton, so you should get your act together." he said making weird and feels like grinding noises with his knuckles and emitted those murderous killing intent.

_there he goes again with me replacing him as the head. Hell, like I want to._

I sighed.

"but I don't want to be a President of your prestigious company." I said and ran a hand through my hair. Once again, he knocked me off but he hit my head this time.

"What happened to you Soul? At first, I honestly thought you were just mad at us that time in the river bed and that time on the city too. But now I know why you left the manor." His voice turned serious, I turned to him with a rather surprised face.

"What do you mean?"

"This is just my theory though, but you've been sticking with that Albarn girl right?" he said and seemed to be thinking. I felt alarmed.

_What are they gonna do to Maka?_

"Wes .. Don't you dare-?" I growled at him.

"Hey! hey! Easy Soul. Don't worry, I don't need to hurt her anymore. YOU'VE DONE THE JOB ALL BY YOURSELF." he said it like it was a matter of fact.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh! I thought you already remembered it that's why you were sticking around her. Anyway, Question, Do you still love her? Do you remember a certain boy named Alex?"

_Still? and who's Alex?_

"I have always loved Maka and I don't know that Alex." I said proudly and raised my tone conveying that he's starting to annoy me.

"hmp, I thought as much, It's still your feelings that have returned. Oh well, It'll return someday, your fragments of memories of that day." he said with a smirk and turned around to leave but paused on the door.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, there will be a welcoming party tonight, Father wants you to behave properly, There will be many guests." he said and finally vanished behind the tall doors. I plopped back to bed and rested my arm on my forehead.

_Who is this Alex? Did I really hurt Maka? What is that Wes talking about? What day am I suppose to remember? What happened? Why is it that I don't remember about what he's saying? ugh .. so many questions._

I thought and stared at the ceilings. I finally decided to just shrug the thought and pulled myself together and stood up, walking to the bathroom I saw myself on a mirror and noticed this large scar running diagonally through my chest. I touched and traced it from one end to the other.

"What happened to this? I don't quite remember." I pondered and shrugged it away. I opened the door and went to the enormous tub, just looking at the bathroom, if you would estimate it, it would be like a whole living room of an apartment or maybe much more. I sighed as I dipped my body on the already filled tub with a sweet aroma.

"They didn't have to make the rooms and bathrooms too large." I mumbled and let my whole body sink in the tub's waters.

_Somehow, I felt this had happened before. seeing myself below the waters, there was a light ahead of me. I tried to reach it but it seemed like it was getting farther and farther._

I thought and closed my eyes.

"-ma! -Sama! Soul-sama!" I heard and immediately emerged from being submerged in the water.

"What is it?" I asked my attendant.

"It's almost 5 you need to get ready now." she said not making a direct eye-contact with me and kept on bowing down, which is irritating me.

"All right, you can go out now. Let me finish my bath."

I said and motioned her to go out. She just went out without saying a word and avoided to look at me too. Not that I care, It was really just annoying me. I stood up and took a towel and wrapped it on my naked body, and another which I used to dry my hair off. I glanced at the mirror and saw myself already gone back to normal. I turned to my side and walked back to my room pacing towards the big walk-in closet and chose a tuxedo with a red and black stripes and black necktie. I put it on and opened a drawer full of my accessories; I let my eyes wander to chose what was suitable and landed on this emerald box. I reached for it and opened it, the necklace I was planning to give to Maka.

"So, I wasn't able to give this to her?" I asked myself and took the necklace from the box. I searched for another chain and replaced the necklace's chain so that it would fit me. I wore it and placed it under the shirts to hide it.

"guess, I won't wear any accessories." I monologue and finally went out when my father's butler personally fetched me.

"Soul-sama, your father and Wes-sama is waiting for you at the ballroom. Your Father requests your immediate presence." he informed.

"tch .. he could never wait can he?" I complained.

"You have been missing for 5 years since you left the manor, It may be presumptuous of me to say this, but your father was very happy on your sudden arrival." he said once again. I was surprised and puzzled at the same time, surprised that my father was actually happy when I went home and puzzled as to why?

"hmp .. he's just an old noisy geezer." I mumbled and turned away to hide my little blush. He smiled and opened the door wide for me and led me to the ballroom. I was one floor above the ballroom and happen to see countless of businessmen, their wives, their daughters, Actors, Actresses, Managers, Directors, Singers, Pop Idols and the one that stood out the most, Father's old friend, Shinigami-sama. I saw Kid beside them smiling like any professional would do. I walked down the staircase and walked to my father who was talking with Shinigami-sama.

"I'm here, Father." I said when I appeared behind them.

"Oh! Soul!" he beamed and greeted me with a happy smile.

"Hello! Soul-kun." Shinigami-sama greeted.

"Hello Soul." Kid said with a fake smile. My eyes twitched when I saw him smile and decided to return his own medicine.

"Nice to see you again, Kid." I said forcing myself to smile and held out my hand.

"Oh! You finally came back home huh?" he said forcing himself to smile too and took my hand. We pressed each others hand with great force and instead of a happy smile, it was moreover a murderous smile. He let go of my hand as I did.

"So, Soul, How about we start the party already? Excuse us Shinigami." my father said, pushing me by my shoulders.

"Oh! Go ahead." Shinigami said as Father waved goodbye. He dragged me to a mini stage and grabbed the visitor's attention.

"ehem" he cleared his throat through the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I deeply appreciate your efforts of attending this party, This party is solely for Welcoming my Son, Soul, home and for the official search of his bride-to-be." He announced. The audiences whispered to each other as I turned to my father, shocked at his announcement.

"I arranged for this party since Soul will be soon replacing my Son, Wes, which is why I wanted him to find a suitable bride through this party. So? Shall we begin the dance?" he announced and shut off the mic. He turned to me and found me frozen with his words.

"What?"

"Why did you announce that without even asking for my opinion?"

"Soul, you need to find a rightful bride right now. I even invited them." He said and suddenly the doors open, revealing a fidgeting Maka and a confident-heads-up Alice. Soul's eye darted on Maka and stared at her from head to toe. She looked absolutely stunning that it left Soul speechless.

"Can't get your tongue?" my father teased when he noticed I suddenly turned quite. I blushed cherry red and flustered.

"Wh-Why is she here Old geezer and how did you know about her?"

"Well, I know everything about you Soul, and Let's say I planned to invite the other one but didn't know if it really is her, your Ex, I mean and I heard she has someone who looks similar to her. So, I invited both. Anyway, who do you really like? the one fidgeting? or that confident one?" he asked and narrowed his eyes on me. I turned away still blushing.

"T-The Fi-Fidgeting one. But ..." I paused. He noticed me pause and saw my sad expression, he quickly turned to Maka and saw her ran to Kid.

"Oh, I see." he mumbled. "It's fine Soul, You can still get her. Leave the schemes and preparations to me." he said and put a thumbs-up. I sweat-dropped and shivered.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

I thought. He walked up to Maka and Kid and talked. Maka nodded and bowed before Kid and ran to catch up with my father who walked first. I gulped and turned around, my hands were sweating and trembling.

_What on nine hells is wrong with me? I have never acted as uncool as this._

I thought and my inner self was slapping my brain with a paper-fan and scolding me at how uncool I am. I inhaled deeply and regained my composure. I decided to walk to the piano to get away from that stupid old geezer's idiotic plan. I sat on the bench and opened it's covers, as I was about to start I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned to that person and saw a surprised Maka.

"Ah!" was all I could say, she's more beautiful up-close.

"Ah! are you fine Evans-san? .. Oh! I'm sorry, I am Maka Albarn." she said and curtseyed. "It's funny but for a moment there I thought you were someone I know. You looked too identical, you know? haha, but it can't be, he's just a complete BASTARD." she said with her usual friendly smile. I smiled back at her but deep down I was confused.

_she doesn't know me? and what's with that 'bastard' thing._

"Uhh .. Excuse me and Sorry." she said and turned around about to leave. On impulse, my hand caught her wrist and made her pause, just then a waiter passed by her inches apart. She then turned to me and saw me staring at her.

"Uhh .. Th-Thanks Evans-san .. I-I appreciate it." she said with a blush.

"Ah .. I-It's fine." I stuttered and turned away.

_Why did I stop her? Luckily a waiter passed by, she misunderstood it._

"by the way, do you not know my first name?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"I see. Anyway, want to sing?" I asked trying to be natural.

"O-Oh .. but I .. I don't know how to sing." she said flustering. I smiled at her cuteness.

"Oh, but my inner self tells me you do." I smiled at her teasingly and got a blush in return. I passed the microphone on to her and sat down on the piano's bench.

"ready?"

"Bu-But, E-Evans-san .. I really can't."

"You can do it. Trust me. Let's have it this way, If you sing for me, I'll give you the chance to ask me anything you like, any requests." I said and winked at her. She sighed and held the microphone tighter. She inhaled deep as I hit a few keys and hit the signalling key.

Far in the light, I can see it  
In every scene of the night  
A tiny feather of love

I gotta go  
Destiny never finds the way for me, my love

Even in the night I see your face, in the dark  
So I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there

Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we're come so far from love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future arrives with your love

Willing to go to the place  
Where you never need to cry  
I'll take you there

Willing to find an answer  
In all the winding road we have come through  
In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
So you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here

Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to you...

She ended in a single soft note and opened her tightly closed eyes and was welcomed with a roaring applause. She gasped for breath and smiled happily. She turned to me and held both of my hands.

"I did it Evans-san! I did it!" she skipped happily.

"Yeah, Well done." I said congratulating her. A swarm of Producers and Directors circled around Maka asking if she would want to work under them. I watched her fluster because of their questions and reject them nicely. I walked away and went to the garden's fountain to cool off. I stayed their and drank a few glasses of wine.

"Ahh, It was really stuffy in there. But, anyway, at least I enjoyed that performance." I monologue and smiled at myself. Suddenly, a small, soft, and cold hand covered both of my eyes and giggled.

"Guess Who?" she said playfully.

"Hmm .. Let's see .. Could this be the 'Instant Idol'?" I teased. I know well that she hates being called with titles and not her name. I can fully imagine her pouting. She took her hands from my eyes and stomped beside me and sat down.

"I have a name you know?" she said pouting.

"Okay, I know, I know. Oh! Hime-sama, won't you dirty your dress of you sit like that?" I tried to tease again. I turned to her when she turned silent and for a moment, I saw the sadness reflected on her emerald orbs. She noticed me look her way and so she quickly brushed it away and forcefully smiled. I turned away and looked at the moon. We stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey, Evans-san."

_There goes that Evans again._

I thought and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you .. believe in Happy Ending? and those superstitious beliefs that would make you and your love be together forever?" she asked not turning to me and stared at the Full Moon.

"No, I don't. But even though I don't believe in them, I have performed one already." I blurted out and suddenly cupped my mouth upon realizing what I just said. She giggled.

"You know? I really find you funny Evans-san. I heard that the moon tonight is the one that comes once every 150 years. It was said too that if you watch this moon with your beloved, the both of you will stay together forever. I don't believe it but I, at least, wanted to watch this together with him. Glad I got a rare chance." she said and tears started to roll down to her cheeks.

"Maka-"

"Thanks for keeping up with that lame lie. Thank you for pretending that you do not know me and let me enjoy a fun time. It may never happen again but thanks, I had a great time, Soul." she said with her head hanging down, trying hard to hold her tears back.

"Maka I-" I tried to say but paused when she suddenly stood up and walked to the fountain.

"I .. I was already resolved to fight for you but I was rather too late, you have already become a complete different person, a person I've never known. It opened my eyes, You live in a complete different league than me. I'll never be able to be a suitable one for you.. and I can't." she said with a sad smile. She suddenly stood up and walked away.

"But why Maka?" I exclaimed. She paused and didn't turn back.

"I am.. I am ENGAGED to Kid." she said softly almost like whispering. It shook me, I felt my heart being squeezed tightly, squeezing my blood out. She fell silent and trembled.

"What the heck is wrong with that? If you love me then why don't you cancel off your engagement with him and be mine?" I exclaimed, breaking off the annoying silence. She turned to me. Her eyes were full of pain and tears.

"What can I do? My family has already approved of it, and he was always there when I needed him. This .. This is the only thing I can do to repay him."

"By what? By marrying him and spending the rest of your life regretting everything and living with a person you don't even Love?" I am annoyed already.

"I'm sorry Soul, I .. I will be fine with Kid's side, He will protect me and take care of me. I just wanted to see you for the last time. Thank you Soul Eater Evans-san. I love you." she said with still tears on those lovely orbs and forced a smile on her face. She then turned around wiping the tears on her face and walked to the crowd. I was left speechless and annoyed with how things are turning out. I punched the pillar beside me as hard as I could and caused my hand to bleed. I ran a hand through my hair and made up my mind.

"If I'll have to fight over you again, I'm willing to, Maka. I won't ever hand you over to that guy. I'll do whatever it takes to take you back." I monologue as I stared intently at her distant figure slowly disappearing within the crowds. I followed her in, ignoring the stinging pain on my hand.

_Can you see all of this? I gave all of this up once for you, and now I'll use this chance to bind you to me. Whatever means possible._

I thought as I walked straight to the mini stage. I took the microphone and inhaled deep.

"Everyone, may I ask your attentions please? I have something to say. I found the girl I want to be my bride. She is a thick-headed girl so she won't know unless I tell her what I feel. Ever since I was little, I always look at her from a far. She was someone who captured my heart with just one bright smile. She was one hell of a brave young girl, even though she, herself, know that it was dangerous, she stepped in and halted a fight-to-death match. She is someone who can still smile amidst all of the problems. She is someone, I can't afford to let go even if the whole world crumbles to dust." I paused and heard the crowds squeal softly and inhaled deep once again. "I LOVE YOU MAKA! PLEASE BE MY BRIDE! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES FOR YOU TO ACCEPT ME ONCE AGAIN! I'LL EVEN ABANDON ALL OF THIS FORTUNE FOR YOU. SO PLEASE, BE MINE." I broadcasted through the microphone. Everyone gasped and most especially Maka who jolted and froze on her spot. They cheered for my sudden proposal while Maka flustered.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kid gritted his teeth while throwing a deadly glare at Soul was staring at Maka red as a cherry the same as Maka.

_You can't have Maka, Soul. She is already tied to me. You're too late._

* * *

**And so that was it.. If you want to know the song, here's the title : _"Tiny Feather of Love"_**

**I love that song so much.. you might as well listen to it. soo~ Leave your R-E-V-I-E-W-S, Okay? I love ya guys :)**

**~~ Halloween Godspell**


	17. Undo

**I'm Back ~~ sorry if I updated late.. really, I'm becoming more tardy than before.. anyhow, we had our acquaintance party so I forgot to update, so here, the next and new chapter. Chapter 17**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**_

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_Holy Shinigami! I just recieved my second proposal! uwaaa~~ what to do? What to do?_

My inner self kept on ranting around, too flustered. I failed to conceal my fluster and blush. I mean, if your beloved would propose to you, naturally, you would be too happy, right? I lowered my head and secretly smiled. I turned around since I can't hide it any longer. I walked away, scared that any moment from that time, I might not hold it back anymore and might jump and laugh out of joy.

"MAKA!" Soul called through the mic. I stopped on my spot.

"PLEASE MAKA!" he pleaded.

_no good! I really am going to laugh right now. _

I thought, trying hard to hold my laughter for just a little bit longer. I felt a hand grasp my arm and pulled me out of the crowd and from Soul's sight. I squeezed my eyes close as I pass through countless of people. When I opened my eyes I was on the door already and saw Kid's broad back.

"Kid?" I asked the obvious. he didn't answer me and just kept on walking forward.

"*Sigh* thank goodness you saved me back there. I was really at my limit." I said to break the silence.

"What limit?"

"hmm? Ah! I was really holding back my laughter. Soul looked so funny back there. Hahaha." I said and finally laughed.

"Are you happy?" he asked when we arrived at the main door.

"Of course, I am." I said happily.

"Maka .. Why? Why can't you look at me? SOUL HAS ALICE! WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE UP ON HIM?" he said and finally turned to me but with a pained face.

"Kid?"

"Maka, I liked you when I first saw you on the library. Ever since then I have always loved you." he finally confessed and had this blush. But wait .. What?

"First? Library?" I asked.

"Yeah, the moment I first saw you on the library and smiled at me."

"Wait .. You're not the one who saved me?"

"saved?"

"back when I was still young? on an abandoned alley? on a stormy night?"

"I .. I don't remember such things."

"Then .. Who is my savior?"

"I-"

"MAKA!" Soul called from the distant door.

"Ah! SOUL!" I called back.

"I'm sorry Maka .. But I can't surrender you to him." he whispered on my ear and hit my nape before I passed out.

/ Why? Why is this happening? /

_• Flashback: time skip - that morning •_

I suddenly heard a loud knock on my door that made me jolt and dragged me back to my world when I was lost in thoughts again. I stood up and paced to the door, and slowly opened it.

"Yes?" I croaked. My voice is getting worser and worser. I took a peak from the small opening of the door. An old man was surrounded with 3 men-in-black-bodyguards.

"Could you possibly be Ms. Albarn?" the old man asked.

"Yes, What do you need from me?" I asked and suddenly heard a loud mumbling. I opened the door larger and took a peak at the living room to check what was mumbling so loud and found my mama tied in a chair with a handkerchief on her mouth preventing her to speak or create loud noises, thus created the loud mumblings. I gasped and tried to close my door back when suddenly men-in-black-bodyguard number 1 grabbed hold pf both of my shoulders and restricted my movements. bodyguard 2 then took a handkerchief with a strong smell and covered my mouth and made me pass out. The second I open my eyes, I was already on this large room, bigger than my room and the bed was enormous. I sprung up from the bed and saw my clothes changed. I quickly covered my body with my hands and felt so embarrased.

_I know it's too late to feel embarrassed about it but.. It's just too embarrassing._

I thought flustering like crazy and my inner me screaming and felt so miserable. A knock disturbed my thoughts as I quickly jumped out of bed and dashed towards the door. I reached for the knob but it suddenly turned and a tiny gap from the once closed doors grew wider and revealed a heads-down .. servant? This is a servant? I stared at her and she didn't lifted her head. I squated down so I could see her face.

"uhmm .. are you fine miss?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and tried to answer but only a surprised gasp escaped from her lips. She finally lifted her head and cupped her mouth when I stood up and smiled. She then suddenly bowed down.

"I'm sorry! I really am sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful." she exclaimed.

_What?_

"Hey, I-I don't understand what you-"

"What's wrong in here?" a bigger version of Soul appeared from the corner. The attendant that was terribly scared grew even more horrified, if that's even possible. She was nearly crying.

"So-" she was about to say when I interrupted her.

"We're you the one that abducted me? *Soul-Nigou?" I asked seriously. I saw his eye twitch.

"Why the hell am I the one being called 'nigou' when I am the one who's older?" he murmured softly which I barely heard. I arched my brow and he cleared his throat and quickly regained his composure, cooler than Soul. A real mature, and composed version of the Play-boy Soul. I blushed a bit when his dark crimson eyes stared deep into mine.

"So, who are you?" I jolted when he asked for my name.

_What kind of kidnappers are they? They don't even know my name? Do they randomly abduct a girl?_

"What kind of a kidnapper are you? not knowing you're victim's name? Do all of you kidnappers randomly abduct someone?" I asked, watching him intently, trying hard not to show my nervousness by clutching my frilly dress.

"Little Missy, might you be the girl named Maka?" he asked with those piercing eyes as he stepped forward close to me and used his index finger to raise my head to meet my eyes.

"I can say, you really are a gorgeous, brave young girl. That must be why they're going nuts over you, since it's rare to hear Soul being serious of one girl. You really are something." he complimented as he took a bunch strand of my hair and kissed it.

"how about you become my bride and throw them away, hmm?" he said and locked his tantalizing crimson eyes into my emerald orbs. I pulled back from him and growled softly. Okay, I take back what I said, He's the complete bigger version of Soul and a super playboy at that.

"Look here Soul-nigou, First, I don't know what the heck you're blabbering there, Second, I don't have any plans to get married yet so if you only abducted me for such nonsense things, It would be nice and I would really appreciate if you'd just spare me and let me leave of this crazy-enormous-labyrinth-like mansion. I'm not even worthy of stepping foot on this marble floors of your castle or whatever you prefer it to be called. I just want to go home and-" I paused when I remembered the images of my father being sprawned on the floor and my mother tied up and gasped.

"Oh no! My Parents !" I exclaimed. I heard a snort and turned to Soul-nigou. I arched an eyebrow as he held his tummy and tried so hard to hold back his laughter. A chuckle escaped from his lips and turned to me, smiling so innocently.

"I really find you funny Maka, anyway they're fine. It was just a misunderstanding and I didn't abduct you either." I stared at him with awe, awe that he smile and laugh innocently and not a forced nor a professional one. He noticed me and I smiled back at him.

"You should smile like that always. You look better with that smile and not a stiff one." I saw him turn away and finally turned around.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check on you since the party's about to begin. I wish for the best of you and Soul." he said without turning back.

"It can never be realised." I whispered. He turned to me with a confused expression.

"Do you have any more concerns?" he asked, back to his professional self again.

"uhh .. no .. nothing." I said flustering.

"Then, I'll see you later." he said and closed the door behind him. I sighed and plopped back to bed.

"Is there any chance for us at all Soul? Or are we just not meant for each other? I really don't want to give up. Okay, that's it! This time I'll fight for you." I said and sat up, pumping my fists in the air. I giggled at the thought and happily skipped to the Enormous Mirror on the wall, it reflected me and saw the beautiful frilly dress on me. Somehow, I find it awkward wearing this kind of dress. The thought then crossed my mind.

"What kind of party am I attending anyway? and should I really be wasting my time here? I need to find Soul right aw-" I paused when the white large double doors opened wide and revealed another set of those bowing-down girls.

"Ojou-sama, the party is about to begin. May we ask you to come with us to the ballroom?" One said. I stared at them confused as the words kept repeating on my head with my subconcious singing it in an angelic song.

_Ojou-sama~~ Ojou-sama~~_

"Wha-What? O-Ojou-sama?" I asked stuttering, can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Yes."

"N-No .. You must have made a mistake .. I-I'm just a lowlife villager or citizen or whatever-you-call-it.."

"Maka-jousama, we are running out of time, so would you kindly and peacefully just come with us?" she said again. I straightened my self but still trembled and stepped forward to them. She stepped aside, making way for me as well as the rest.

"D-Do you really have to .. uhmm .. bow to me?"

"Yes, It is considered as a way of showing our respect to you." she said like it was a common practice in that castle-like mansion, it wasn't even befitting to be called a house.

"Really, you don't have to do that. I am just an outsider. I .. I am not considered as your master. so please, I don't want that." I pleaded.

"We're terribly sorry Ojou-sama, but as you percieve, we only live by these traditions and orders of our masters. And another thing, I don't think you are not considered as our master, it may not be now but I believe someday." she said bowing down before me again. Her words puzzled me but just shrugged it away, my attention and focus was on their weird practice, tradition or I-don't-know-what-they-call-it. I paused from walking and they all paused too. Turning around, I placed my hands on my hips and inhaled deep mussing all of my self-esteem, even if there's only a little bit of it, and raised my head high and blushed a bit.

"Then, If I am considered as your master, I order all of you to raise your heads up high and ... and .. uhh .. I don't know, just please .. don't bow to me .. it feels awkward." I said shly and fidgeted. For the first, since I woke back in earth, they looked up to me and snorted which eventually turned into a burst of laughter. I flustered around, feeling embarrassed rather too late.

"Waa! waaa! Wha-What's wrong?" I asked still flustering.

"No-Nothing, we only found you interesting, funny and adorable." one answered, wiping a stray tear off her eyes.

"Yeah, It would be really nice to have you as our Master. To have a Master as kind as you would be truly wonderful." the other servants chimed in. They all giggled and smiled at me. I smiled a sweet one back at them.

"It would be nice if the young master chooses you." one of them suddenly said.

"Choose? for what?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot .. Tonight the Young Master chooses his br-" she was cut when suddenly a voice interrupted.

"What is this? and here I thought that servants needs to BOW down before their Masters. Ah! I see, If it isn't Maka. Anyhow, I think it's not bad at all, she belongs to your circle after all." she said with a provocative smirk. They servants with me all bowed down again.

"We're terribly sorry. It was our fault, please don't blame or insult Maka-jou-sama." the head of their group said.

"Oh! Don't worry, I won't tell." she said as she flipped her fan open and slowly fanned herself. The servants assigned to me smiled in relief.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with talking and have a chit-chat with people on your levels right?" she insulted. I gripped my dress and noticed the servants gasped and clutched their skirts. I turned to Alice and gave a quick slap on her face. Surprised and being caught off guard, she cupped the cheek my hand landed and turned to me with a really surprised expression, really it was a priceless reaction.

"I'm through with your insults ALICE. not anymore will I let your insults pass by." I said with an angry and serious face with cold, sharp, glaring emerald eyes. Her vein popped and her eye twitched with anger.

"How dare you do that to me?" she exclaimed and threw a slap too. Luckily enough, I caught her wrist and stopped her.

"YOu are just Maka! I AM Alice!" she turned hysterical.

"I AM Maka. What's so wrong with it? I am not the Maka that will always follow you, Alice. I'll fight for Soul and even steal him from you, Soul is one of the precious things I just can't give to anyone." I said and turned around causing my curled twin tails whip in the air.

"I see .. You're fighting for him THIS TIME?" she asked, smirking and started walking towards me too. She passed by me and whipped her long ponytail hair.

"You really are a greedy girl, as always." she whispered and continued on walking ahead, leaving me frozen and confused with her words.

_Everything just gets weirder and weirder._

I thought and followed her to the ballroom. After a few turns and seeing lots and lots of doors and ornaments, we finally stopped in front of a large and enormous, bigger than the others, door. The servants with me lifted their heads and took my hands.

"Maka-jou-sama, please win the young master's heart." she pleaded and everyone looked at me with eyes full of hope and expectation. I felt sorry for them, I mean, well, I love someone already and that is Soul, so I can't bring myself to make their 'Young Master' fall for me.

"I have been hearing that Young Master whatsoever from you for a while now .. who really is that?"

"His name is So-" she was cut when the tall doors creaked and slowly opened before us. They quickly scrammed away and wished me luck. They waved goodbye and I finally turned to the opening door. A flash of bright light blinded me for a second and I had to cover my eyes because it's hurting it. The second I opened my eyes, a whole crowd were looking our way. I flustered and fidgeted, not used to being stared at. I wandered my eyes, searching for someone I might know, and there he is, as usual, my Saviour, Kid. I caught him staring at me and blushed even more, I decided to go to his side since it's too unnerving standing there in front of a huge crowd. I dashed to him and realized he was red.

"What's *pant* wrong Kid? *pant* you're red, are you .. feeling unwell?" I asked and titled my head a bit. He turned cherry red and looked away, covering his face with arm.

"I-It's nothing. The wine must have got me." he said and stuttered cutely. I giggled at his cuteness. I felt a tap from the back and turned to it. I saw a tall man behind and with Black Hair paired with glittery crimson orbs. He smiled at me so cheerfully, I arched a brow before returning a smile.

"Could you possibly be Ms. Maka Albarn?"

"Yes, I am."

"Would you mind if I ask you to accompany me for a bit?" he asked and held his arm to me while his other arm was extended in his front.

"Where are you taking her Mr. Evans?" Kid asked.

_Evans? somehow, it seems familiar._

"Oh! just want to ask a tiny favour from her Kid-kun. Don't worry, I don't hurt my guests." he said with an intimidating smile. I turned to Kid and waited for his reply. He then relaxed his once stiff shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Make sure you don't give Mr. Evans a headache okay?" he teased. I pouted at first but then smiled.

"I won't you know, I'm always a good girl. I'll be going ahead then." I said and bowed before him and caught up to the already far Mr. Evans. After passing through the crowd, he brought me to the corner and paused from walking. He turned around with that smile of his again.

"I need your help, you see, my son is somewhat feeling unwell, and I don't know what happened to him. Maybe a girl, such as yourself, might know what happened to him. Would you kindly do this?"

I stared at him and nodded. He then pointed the location of his son and motioned me to go to him. I did as what I was told and approached a certain boy sitting by the piano bench all by himself. He was turning his back against me so I don't really know who he is, but somehow, his broad back seems familiar to me and especially his ash gray hair. I reached for his shoulder and tapped him which caused him to turn to me. To my surprise, it was really him. The person I loved deeply, the person I can't let go no matter how hard I try and also the person who keeps me up till night and makes me cry myself to sleep, Soul.

_He's not the Soul you know anymore Maka._

My inner conscious tells me. Yeah, he's no longer the Soul that I once knew; he's Soul Evans now and not Soul Eater. I forced a fake smile on my face as I conversed with him.

_He's still natural like how he used to. Maybe because he found lots and lots of better girls than me, he already forgot me._

_Can you hear my hearts voice Soul? Can you hear it? Can you hear it mourn for losing you? Can you hear the shattering creaks of it? Can you hear it cry for letting you go? But even so, I can't undo the things I've done anymore. You're far from my reach anymore. I .. I can't reach you anymore._

I thought while singing. I opened my eyes and was greeted with a warm and roaring applause. I've done a great job.

_My feelings we're able to reach them right? It reached you too right? Soul?_

After that we talked in the garden and confessed everything, ending everything between us from that moment on. It seriously crushed my heart having to say that to him but I can't UNDO the things I've done. Not anymore.

_- End of Flashback -_

I ran, keeping up with Kid's speed as he drags me out of the car while still in a dress too. I'm starting to reach my limit already and his grips are getting tighter and tighter. I paused from running and tugged my arm with force out from his tight grip. I held the part where he had his grip and showed a pained expression while panting, trying hard to catch my breath.

"What's wrong with you Kid?" I asked but didn't get a response.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that that Library encounter was the first time you saw me? I honestly thought you we're my saviour!" I exclaimed and made gestures.

"If I told you, would you love me?" He finally spoke.

"What?"

"I had to hold on to the lie that I was your saviour so that you would only look at me, but then I was careless, In my 3 weeks absence you were only looking at Soul. It was just infatuation right? Tell me that I am the one that you love and not Soul! That you only see Soul as my substitute!" He said hysterically and grabbed both of my arms. I flinched when he gripped it tightly.

"It .. KID IT HURTS!" I screamed. He jerked when it seems like my voice got through him.

"Maka .. You only belong to me." He said and everything went black.

_What's this? It's so dark. Did I pass out again?_

"_Geez, you're sickly as always." _

_Huh? Who's there?_

"_You we're lucky a boy helped you."_

_Alice? Hey that's a younger version! What's this? My memories? Why don't I remember this conversation?_

"_Be sure to thank him. Here, I found it beside you."_

_The Skull Pin. Alice! You know my saviour?_

"_He said his name was—"_

_Wait! Wait Alice! His name! What's his name?_

I opened my eyes when I felt a warm light and a warm drink by my side. I wandered my eyes and realized it wasn't my home.

_Where on earth am I? Gasp!_

I thought and tried to stand up, but I can't and heard a clanging of chains. I then realized, I was bound to the wall and ceilings with a chain. My arms we're shackled and were raised above me. My feet were shackled together too and were connected to a black iron ball.

"Ah! Good you're awake. I made you breakfast." He said smiling as he drew closer and was bringing a tray of food. I shivered when I saw the distorted colour his eyes had.

"Kid, please let me go. My hand hurts already." I tried to plead. He shook his head.

"tsk, tsk, I can't Maka. If I do, you'll just return to Soul and I can't have you back anymore. You do remember that I'm still you're fiancée right? I can't give you up no matter what Maka, even if I have to kill, I'll do that for you." He said and smiled in a disgusting and distorted smile.

"Kid, It's still not too late. You can still revert to the old Kid. Please go back to normal. You're not the Kid that I once loved."

"YOU"RE LYING!" he yelled.

"I'm not Kid!" I screamed and tears roll down my cheek. "You're not the Kid that I admired, you're not the kind, responsible, and gentle Kid who has helped me out always. Give him back to me. I want him and not you!" He placed his index on my lips, shutting me up.

"shh Maka. We don't want any intruders into our home right? It would be troublesome if someone discovers you. So for now, shut up." He said and wrapped a handkerchief on my mouth.

"mummpph! Mmmph mmmmph! (Kid! Please KID!)" he stood up and went outside the door locking it from the outside. Tears rolled down to my cheeks as my sobs got muffled in the handkerchief.

_Soul, please .. Please Save me .. Please, anyone will do. Just save me!_

* * *

**That's it .. anyway, here's the notes..**

***Nigou - means second, I think. Basically it means second.**

**So, please leave your REVIEWS .. replenish my energy, okay?**


	18. the Devil inside Me

**OH Yeah ! I'm Backk ~~~ Howdy ! Ne Ne , Guys, I just want to ask something, what character is best to be cosplayed? and Why? Just include your answers to this question on your reviews .. Okay? anyhow, Here, time to serve Chapter 18.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THEM :(**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I confessed my love for her in front of all people, it was truly uncool, but that's the last choice I have. I stood there like a clown as she lowered her head and turned around.

"MAKA!" I called her, which made her pause.

"MAKA! PLEASE!" I pleaded but she didn't move, twitch, nor laugh. There was no reaction at all.

_Does she hate me that much already? Did you really finally gave up on us, Maka?_

I thought as I stared at her sadly, waiting for her to react even just a little bit.

_show me a glimpse of hope Maka, even just a tiny bit. I can't give up, I don't want to._

Suddenly, Maka was pulled through the crowds and out of my sight. I followed their movements, of course it's obvious since people created a way for them and I have a great view up stage so I was able to predict where they were going.

_To the Main Door!_

I predicted and jumped off the stage and followed them. I opened the door and saw Maka and Kid in front of the door.

_No Maka! Don't go with him._

"MAKA!" I called her to stop her. She turned to me and looked glad as she extended her hand to me.

"Ah! SOUL!" she smiled and called for me.

_I knew it. She still hasn't given up._

I took a step closer and saw Kid whisper something to Maka before he hit Maka's nape. I saw Maka pass out and fall to the floor. I didn't understand what happened to me then, everything just went blank. All I could see was Maka on the floor, unconcious. My blood boiled when I turned to Kid.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed and charged at him, weapon less. I held my fist high and suddenly saw him draw his gun out and aimed at me.

"I told you, everything's over between the two of you, you don't have to care for her anymore." he said and shot me. I fell down on the floor and held my bleeding shoulders.

"You're lucky I can't kill. But .. Try to at least steal Maka away, I'll do the honour of letting you taste hell, you bastard." he said and that's when I realized that his eyes' colour were distorted.

"You're .. Crazy.." I managed to say inspite the pain I'm bearing.

"Yes, Crazy if I must, If all it takes is to be crazy, mad, stupid, or a fool just to get Maka. Then, I don't care whatever I become." he said before he turned around and picked Maka up in a princess carry. I reached for Maka and saw a tear slid down her face and saw him take her away. I heard a lot of rumbling noises and some surprised gasps.

"-sama! Soul-sama!"

"Soul!"

"What happened to my Son? Bastards, call for an ambu-"

_What's this? My eyes are heavy. I can't bear it anymore. Please, save Maka first.. Save my princess fir .._

I thought before I passed out.

"Soul! Help me! Please!"

"Maka!"

"Don't you dare to steal her if you value yours and her life."

"BASTARD! Let her go."

"Kyaaa .. ahhhh ! SOUULLLL!"

"MAKA!" I screamed as I flung my eyes open.

_It was just a stupid dream._

I thought to comfort myself.

_You do know what Kid might do to her right? He can hurt her anytime if she insists on seeing you and be with you. You know so well how Maka can be stubborn sometimes right? So, Don't try to comfort yourself and save her right away, ASAP!_

My inner conscious kicked in. It's possible too, Maka could be in danger right now. I wandered my eyes and realized that the room was pure white and seemed so gloomy. It was empty, without any colours, as expected of a hospital room.

"Maka could be seeing only complete darkness by now. She could be extremely sad by now. I need to save her, but .. I .. I'm such a worthless bastard. I can't even protect the only girl that I love. I should have been better off dead." I monologue as I stared at my hands and felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

_It hurts .. It hurts so much thinking I wasn't able to help her._

"Then how can you help her if you were dead?" a voice chimed in. I turned to my side and saw the whole gang's worried, sad, pained and most of all furious faces.

"Don't just sulk there and wish you were dead. You want to save her right? Then hurry up and get well so we can go altogether and save her." Black Star said.

_Yeah, Everyone loves Maka too. Maka is important to them as well. Everyone feels the same way as I do, Everyone is itching to go to where she is and save her._

I thought and smiled.

"You can be Cool like me sometimes too huh? Black Star?" he smiled back at me like how he usually do and gave me a confident thumbs up.

"We'll save her for sure."

I closed my eyes when I saw the reassuring smile of the gang, but when I closed it, all I can see is a very pained Maka, a Maka desperately calling for my help. I opened my eyes and clutched the needle stuck in my left hand connecting to the dextrose and pulled it out. The whole gang gasped at what I did. They stared at me as I tried to stand up and staggered, I lost balance and luckily Black Star grabbed hold of me.

"Soul! Idiot, We all understand how worried you are about Maka right now. Everyone knows that if there is someone here who is dying and itching to go find Maka, is none other than you, But listen here, How can you save her if you're not conditioned? Kid can overthrow you and overpower you anytime, You won't stand a chance in that condition." he said as he helped me back to the bed.

"But .. I .. I need to go to Maka right now. I need to save her. She's calling for me." I said as I searched for something to use as a weapon, since I'm still too weak to materialize my scythe. Black Star turned to Tsubaki and nodded. Tsubaki immediately went out and he pushed me down.

"You need to understand Soul, but as you are now, you still won't stand a chance against him. It might be better if you sleep for a couple more days." he said and after that, I felt a sting on my arm and saw a syringe stuck on it, I turned to wear it came flying from and saw Tsubaki still in the stance, probably it was her. Suddenly, I felt drowsy, their voices got muffled up with white noises and the surroundings started to distort and colours started to appear. Then, everything went black.

_Why do I always pass out?_

"HHHHEEYY~~ EVAN-CHAAAN~~ COME HEREE ! OVER HEREEE!" I heard a voice. I turned to it and saw a younger version of Maka.

"Oiiii! Maka! Hurry up! If he doesn't want to come then leave him." a boy with dark chocolate brown hair said, placing his hands on his hips and demanded for me to hurry up.

"Al-chan! wait for us!" Maka called back.

"We will really leave you if you don't hurry up!" A smaller Alice teased popping behind a big oak tree.

"Ah! No fair! Hurry up Evan-chaan~~" she said still waving at me.

"Ah! yes." a young me answered.

_Woaah! I-Is that me? ... Even when I am small I still do look cool huh? .. AH! no no no .. that's not the main problem, the problem is why I don't remember such things happened and who is that Al guy?_

I closed my eyes for a moment while pondering on the questions.

"Hey! Hey! Evan-chan, you want to eat some?" I heard Chibi Maka's voice. I opened my eyes and the scenario and sceneries changed.

_Eh? What happened?_

"Ah! Can I?"

"Here! say 'aaahhh'." Chibi Maka said and closed her eyes and opened her mouth so the chibi me could follow, was that it? I turned to the chibi me and he really did follow her and said 'ahhh'. Chibi Maka giggled and plopped a cherry on Chibi Me's mouth.

_Maka .. Maka is .. Maka is feeding me?! s-s-sooo damn cute._

I thought and blushed really hard.

_Get a hold of yourself Soul, these are just your wild fantasies, there's no way Maka fed you when you were kids, you can't even approach her for 5 years till now remember? I know, she doesn't even do that when we are together and dating._

I thought to myself while grabbing onto my rapidly beating heart.

"Evan-chan .. I-I wanted to tell you something .. " she said and blushed, she was fidgeting and playing around with her fingers.

"Evan-chan .. I-"

"Hey Maka! me too .. you're only spoiling him." the boy with the black chocolate hair said and appeared behind a tree, I suppose that is Al?

_Man! must you really destroy the mood? what a Kill-Joy._

"Ah! Al-chan .. Where is Alice-neesan?"

"Alice? I don't know, she run off to the flowerbed I think?"

"WHATTT?!" both of them jolted.

"so unfair." Chibi Maka pouted and stomped towards the flowerbed and they both just sweat-dropped at her. The boy known as Al stayed at his spot and watched Maka go to the flowerbed. When Chibi Maka disappeared, he turned to us, I am beside my Chibi after all, and approached us.

"Al-!"

He suddenly threw a punch at Chibi me.

"A-Al-"

"Don't call my name with that filthy mouth of yours; you're lucky enough Maka is always around you so I can't do this. But I'm warning you .. Stay away from Maka from now on."

_Why is Maka so popular among boys despite having that appearance (referring to Maka's underdevelopment, esp. the chest area) Though if she were to hear that I would surely lose a tooth or two._

"Could you possibly like Maka?"

_woooah! I didn't thought I was a straight-forward one. (he is still a straight-forward up till the present)_

Al blushed and turned around, maybe to hide his blush.

"N-N-No .. I-I mean .. arghh, Whatever! just stay away from her, got it?" he said turning around and pointed me.

"I'm sorry-"

"Hmp .. As long as you under-"

"I can't give her up. As long as she's leaving, she exists solely for me." my chibi me or should I say, I said.

_was I as psychotic as this little guy? he looks as if he'll devour him whole any minute now._

"Y-You are crazy-"

"Crazy if I must be, but I'm telling you, I won't show mercy if you try to steal her. Do that and I'll let you taste living hell." The little guy said and his eyes glowed crimson.

_Is it just me? I think I kinda heard those words before, can't even remember who said it. Anyway, no .. this is not me at all .. this .. I can't do such things .. a normal human can't do this .. I can't .. His .. His eyes are glowing RED!_

"oh of course it's not possible for you but for me, it's more than possible for me."

_Wh-What?_

"I noticed you far more earlier, you are Soul right? my other self." he said with serious facial expression.

"Ha?! Stopping kidding me brat, I don't have anything like 'other self' thingy. I must only be dreaming. There's no way anyway I would have a chance to talk to my young form."

"Haven't the thought crossed to you that I am stuck like this because you forcefully and unconsciously created me?" he said and looked at his hands then to me. It seemed as if he wants to tear me apart and eat me with those sharp glares of him. Not that I'm scared but somehow..

"Hey! I just realized now but ..."

he seemed interested when I said that and listened to me carefully.

"uhh .. I can still look super cool even though I'm throwing off sharp glares, don't you think so?"

"Yeah .. I do thi- Wait! That's not your problem here! I'm so ashamed of being your half."

"Hey Brat! Watch your tongue! Even though you say I'm your half, I am still older than you!"

"Older you say? Yes, but in outer appearance only! but in terms of maturity, I still am mature than you! do you even have wrinkles in that pitiful small brain of yours?"

"Erk .."

"you still often get high scores without having to study right?"

"Well .. it really isn't often .. It's morelike rarely?"

"WHAT?! Then who gets the top scores every exams?"

_"Look Soul! I came up first again! Let's celebrate with everyone okay?"_

_"What's this? You're only 22nd? You didn't study again, did you?"_

_"*sigh* What am I expecting for? you don't want your name beside mine at all."_

_"Then get the top scores next exam! I'm posing a challenge on you, darling__"_

_"HAHA, I just want your name beside mine, so whether it is me or you who's going to be at the top, then both is fine. *smile*"_

I smiled as I remembered her words when the exam results came out. I closed my eyes , smiling, reminiscing those happy times which I will be experiencing again once I retrieve Maka back.

"My Girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife, of course." I said proudly.

"Hmmp .. I figured as much, she is the reason I was created after all. Let me warn you beforehand Soul." he said and started to glow, but it was not a light glow but a dark one.

"I am your negative, a memory you wanted to erase, a hidden murderous longing, and a sexual desire, a strong desire to push her down and do nasty things to her exists within me. So take care of her, I might take over your body someday, I too love her you know? so, protect her with all your might. Lastly, I am the demon that exists deep within you, so I am you and you are me. Goodbye Soul, you must return to our world." he said before vanishing before me and before my whole surroundings turned to black again.

_What the hell's happening? A demon deep inside me exists? a murderous intent? a sexual desire? *blush* Oh Shinigami-sama, tell me that wasn't true, Well true, I love Maka so much but I have not thought of such things, I mean, I respect her and am willing to wait till she is ready, I'm not in a hurry anyway. Ah! I forgot to ask all about that Al-whatsoever. Nah, I'll find it myself._

Suddenly, A bright light came in and illuminated my dark surroundings, blinding me for a second. The next thing I knew, I already woke up. I was still in that gloomy, all-white room. I glanced over to the right, and saw an opened window and a vase with a white rose was sitting on top of the table, the rose was swaying with the wind coming from the window. It was sunny and surely It was a beautiful day outside, but still that beautiful day seemed meaningless to me without Maka. I glanced to my left and saw the door. I looked down and saw I was in my regular, white clothes. A bandage was wrapped around my arms all the way to my shoulders where I received the shot.

_arghh .. It's still painful._

I thought when I tried to feel my shoulder by trying to move it a bit. I stared at the bare ceilings and turned to the window again.

_Soul!_

_Maka?_

_Hi Soul! .. You lazy bum! .. Want to have some? .. Waaa ~~ What a great scene~~ … Kiss me and I'll go with you, hehe .. Soul, I want to .. Soul .. Soul ~~ Soul_

I kept reminiscing Maka, wearing her usual, happy smile.

_Maka .. please wait for me.. Shinigami, may you please keep Maka safe.. While I am STILL in here._

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I stopped crying because my eyes got really swollen from all the crying that I did. I raised my head when a small ray of light woke me.

_What If I escaped through there? Nah .. It would be impossible, I'm too big to fit in._

I thought and sighed heavily. A knock made me jolt and shiver. The door slowly opened, and just as I had expected, Kid came in with my meal, since I don't know the exact time outside, whether is it morning or noon. But I relaxed a bit when I noticed he seemed to be a bit back his normal self again. He was hanging his head down while carrying my meal.

"Ummp? (Kid?)" I always ask the obvious.

"I'm sorry for what happened last time Maka." he said, not daring to look me at my eyes. I smiled a bit.

"ump mmp ummp ummmp mmp? (Can you take this off?)"

"What?"

"UMPP MP UMMPP! (Take it off!)"

"Ah! I can't understand you." he said and reached for the back of my head and untied the handkerchief.

"Haaah! Thanks for taking it off." I smiled and gasped for breath. He seemed guilty and turned away.

"Anyway, do you want water?" he asked not turning to me. It hit me.

_I can use this so he can spare me._

"But I can't drink when my hands are tied up." I acted cutely.

"Then, I'll hold it for you." he suggested immediately.

_tsk, you can't be tricked, can you? If it's come to this .. I must do IT, even if I haven't done it with Soul yet. Okay, Here goes._

I thought and mentally went rampant.

"If that's how it'll go, then give it to me through your lips." I said. He jerked and blushed furiously.

"Wh-What? O-Of course I can't do that.. I .. You know I can't .. I .. I respect you Maka." he said and averted his eyes to me. I closed my eyes and moved closer to him. The chains that bounded my hands to the ceilings clanged and made him turn to me. I can imagine him blushing even more when he saw my face close to him, only inches apart.

"Ma-Maka .."

"I'm thirsty you know Kid, and I feel stiff being like this." I said without opening my eyes.

"B-But .."

"Will you deliver it to me through your mouth or release me?"

He remained silent, and since I closed my eyes, I had no idea what was happening and so decided to open my eyes. But the moment I opened my eyes, I felt his lips touch mine and his tightly closed eyes just centimetres away from mine. I felt water gush in from his mouth to mine and I closed my eyes to gulp it down. He pulled away and looked away while covering his face with his arm and I just sat there, frozen.

_I didn't really thought he would do that.. I .. I just provoked him to kiss me.. I .. I cheated on Soul. I .. I clearly .. cheated. How will I be able to face Soul?_

I thought and unnoticed, a tear slid down. Kid noticed me staring at him and turned to me still blushing and saw the tear that I shed.

"Maka?" he stared at me, puzzled. I quickly hang my head down and pretended to laugh.

"ah .. hahaha .. I-It's .. It's nothing." I lied. Tears kept on rushing down.

_Stop it you stupid tears, don't fall down .. Don't let him see your weak._

I thought and mentally shut the valves off. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand touched my cold, dying hands. I looked up and saw Kid, releasing the shackles. I brought my hands close to me and watched him release my feet too. I stared at him, amused.

_That kiss actually worked?_

He hugged me tightly and whispered to my ears.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Maka."

_I'm sorry too Kid, You are a nice man, a loving, kind, generous man. But .. I can't reciprocate your feelings .. I'm sorry .. But I only love Soul._

I thought and cried again. He cupped my cheeks and made me face him. He then brought my face close to his and kissed me again and this time passionately. I just kept on crying.

_Please .. Stop it .. I don't want to cheat on Soul anymore .. please .. I can't bear to face Soul anymore .. so please .. please stop it._

It was like he heard my thoughts and pulled back, breaking the Kiss. I wasn't stopping, I kept on crying. He wiped it away but more are still rushing down. He kissed my head and hugged me again. I opened my eyes and saw the door left open. I glanced at him then back to the door.

_Good .. I can still feel my feet._

He helped me stand and turned around, walking first to the door. I picked up a wood and snuck up to his back and caught him off guard. I smashed the wood to his head as hard as I could and made him dizzy.

_I got him .. Now, I need to make a run for it._

I dashed out and didn't care where my legs would take me.

_Shinigami! Just let me out of here._

I thought as I ran so hard to find an exit. I saw a glimpse of light and immediately ran to it. I found the exit and found myself on a long white corridor with golden ornaments.

_Did I come from the basement? Ah! Never mind that, I must find my way out of another Labyrinth-like mansion. I'm getting sick of this, it really is driving me crazy._

I thought as I kept on running while turning my head side wards looking for a possible way and checking if he had already caught up with me. I turned left and right and still ended up in the same corridor.

_This is not good, all of the corridors look identical, I can't tell whether I have been here already._

I heard footsteps closing in on my spot. Thinking that it was Kid, I ran away from the spot and made a left turn, I bumped at someone and momentarily lost my balance but it immediately caught me. I glanced up and saw I had the worst luck and the most unfortunate decision, the one I bumped with was the very person I was trying to get away, Kid. He grabbed hold of me before I could even resist and push him away. He also heard the footsteps heading in our direction.

_Maybe it's his servant or whatever, they might be of help if I call for help._

"Let go of me! Hel-ummp." I was cut when he silenced me with a Kiss. Fortunately the servant heard me but .. unfortunately, she misunderstood it. She blushed and flustered when she saw Kid and I sharing a kiss. Kid acted as if he just noticed her and turned to her.

"What are you standing there for? Peeping on us?" he said like a spoiled brat. She flustered even more.

"I-I'm sorry Kid-sama .. Ple-Please excuse me." She said and turned around.

"Wait!" I tried to stop her but it was futile to even call her when she's too bothered on what she just saw. I turned back to Kid and stepped back. He stepped forward to me. I tried to step back again but my back already hit a concrete object, can't escape anymore. He stepped forward and reached for something, then all of a sudden I fell backwards and landed on my butt. I groaned at the stinging pain and saw him from the corner of my vision squat down to my level.

"Maka, you know that I love you so much and I am willing to do anything if it means you would love me back. So even if this method pains me so much, I don't have a choice but to do it." he said and drank something before kissing me and transferring the liquid to me. I gulped it down and he pulled away. I watched him stand and take a long rope. He took my hands and tied them, surprisingly, I can't use my strength, I know I'm running low on strength but I should have been able to struggle even a little bit. Then, after tying me up again, my chest stung, it hurts. I gasped for air when it suddenly got harder to breathe.

"Wha*gasp* What .. What did .. you .. *gasp* do to me?"

"I let you drink a poison that will worsen every day."

"Wh.. Why?"

"Why? Simple, I just want you to love me, is that wrong?"

"Bu.. but .. You .. you know-"

"That you love Soul? Of course I know that .. so I'm asking you Maka, Please just love me. Marry me and I'll treat you from that poison."

"What .. if .. What if .. I won't?"

"Then .. it will get more worst and eventually, It'll lead you to your .. Death."

I gasped.

_What? De-Death?_

"Now choose Maka, be my wife? or be Soul's wife and leave him in an unfortunate state when you die?" his words were stern.

_What do I do now? Is it better for me to marry him and give Soul pain that will only last a little while? or be stubborn again and let Soul be miserable because he can't save me?_

I breathe deep.

"I .."

* * *

**OOOH~~ I spent a lot of time on this, so I hope you like it.. I kinda want to see Maka chained up on the ceilings .. Of course It'd have to be low so she can rest her chained feet too. So, LEAVE A REVIEW OKAAAAY? and always REPLENISH me with LOTS AND LOTS OF ENERGY ~~**

**see ya next chappiie ~~ :))**


	19. For you

**YEY ~~ our week-long hellish of a midterm is finally done ~~ whooo ! Banzaiii .. anyway, I was afraid I couldn't update today because I have this burning fever .. hmmp , but because I love you all, I'll ignore this for a while and update .. so here you go, the new chapter ; )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN SOUL EATER, wish I did.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I am still in Kid's mansion, about to decide whether I'll marry him or not.

"I .." I started.

"I-" I was supposed to turn him down even if I'm in this state. But, 'HE' arrived at the most crucial time, like any cool prince would do, but he was gasping for breath, clutching his right shoulder, trying to withstand ..

_Pain? is it pain? is he withstanding pain? What happened to your shoulder, Soul? What's wrong? Why do you look so pained?_

I thought and saw blood on his white shirt at his right shoulder area.

"Ma-" he was cut when he seemed surprised.

_Don't tell me you just noticed? you nutcase of a saviour?_

"MAKA! What happened to your dress? It looks .. E-Erotic.. Please .. cover it up." he said holding his nose, preventing too much loss of blood, and turned away.

"Gosh .. This isn't cool at all, having nosebleeds just watching at her nearly half naked." he murmured through that never-ending-nosebleed. I sweat-dropped at him and couldn't believe how stupid of him to not even notice I'm suffering from a poison.

"YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-NUTCASE! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU CAME HERE TO SAVE ME! YOU PERVERTTT!" I scolded him as if there was no poison within my body right at that moment.

"OF COURSE I CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU, BUT YOUR NEARLY HALF-NAKED LOOK IS SO DISTURBING THAT I CAN'T FOCUS PROPERLY."

"Ugh.. Stop looking you pervert!"

"hmmp! You know I can't resist that precious-porcelain-like-white-skin of yours." We continued to bicker and suddenly heard a gunshot which made us immediately shut up and jerk. We turned to the person responsible of the gunshot, the one that seemed .. Left-out?

"How .. How dare you barge in and ignore me the master of this household?!" he said, trembling out of anger. He pointed the gun at Soul and seemed like he was ready to shoot, if Soul makes the wrong move.

"NO! .. Please Kid .. Please just don't hurt Soul! Just let him go, you only want me right? Please .. Just spare Soul's life." I said as tears flowed down while I pleaded for Soul's life.

"Then .. Are you going to marry me in exchange for his life?" Kid asked not turning his sight away from Soul who was on his guard. I turned to Soul as he turned to me. I'm sure he couldn't believe what was happening.

_I'm sorry Soul, but it seems, everything ends here._

I thought as I closed my eyes and smiled at him with tears still on my eyes.

"I'm so sorry.. but.. I love you Soul." I told him before I turned to Kid.

_I have made my mind up. If this is what it takes to spare Soul's life, then I'm more than willing to sacrifice._

"I wi -"

"IDIOT!" a voice overlapped my answer. We turned to Soul, who was hanging his head down, and was wearing a dark expression.

"Soul?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'I'MSORRY'? YOU THINK I WILL JUST ACCEPT THAT WITHOUT GIVING YOUR PUNISHMENT? I STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU MY PUNISHMENT, HAVE I? SO UNTIL I GIVE YOU MY PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!" he declared. I stared at him with disbelief.

_How can he still think of my punishment in this kind of situation .. wait .. punishment .. Ah! Could it be.._

"So-Soul.."

"So until then, until you pay up your debts .. Don't ever give up.. We'll get through this .. I still want to eat your own-made bentou, you know?" he said and smiled idiotically.

"You .. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Wha-?"

"But .. I love that Big Idiot in front of you Kid, so I really can't marry you, If Soul fights for me then I'll do what I can to help him. So Sorry, I can't."

"You're choice, then .. SUFFER A LIFE WITHOUT YOUR BELOVED SOUL." he said and shot a number of shots at Soul. Too many shots that it created a smoke around Soul. I closed my eyes tightly, placing my faith on Soul that he was able to dodge it or block it and save me from Kid. I kept on withstanding the growing pain that tells me the poison is slowly corrupting my body.

_no .. no time for this .. must .. pray for .. Soul's safety and victory._

The smoke slowly vanished and a silhouette of a giant scythe was becoming visible, slowly, it revealed Soul holding the giant scythe and used it to guard himself.

"Good. Looks like this right shoulder can still keep up with my cool fast moves. Shall I begin my turn now? Death the Kid?"

"che .. You just look like Shinigami-sama .. but I tell you, It'll be my pleasure to be your Shinigami and send you straight to hell, Soul Evans."

"Ooh? Let's see you try it. Here I come Kid~~" Soul said playfully before he vanished in a super fast move that not even your naked eyes can keep up. He reappeared southwest of Kid.

"It has been a while since I felt this lively and this unbelievable blood thirst Kid.. Would you let me do the honour of killing you slowly?" he told Kid who seemed surprised. Soul swung his scythe and Kid quickly dodged. Kid pulled away, creating a distance between them.

"Heehee~~ I found you're weakness Kid~~ You're still as useless as ever when you're being attacked in zero distance~~" Soul chuckled and it seems his way of speaking kinda got funny and horrifying, like it wasn't Soul, like .. it was some kind of .. Demon. His crimson eyes were glowing bright red, the colour of fresh blood.

_so much blood thirst.. That .. That isn't Soul .. right? He already gave in to madness._

"madness huh? I see, you already took over his body, little demon.. It's been a while. Okay, Let's play. Shall we?" he said and suddenly, black-weird-stripes appeared on his mouth, running vertically and his eyes looked funny too.

_Wha-What's happening in here? They both succumbed to madness already?_

"It'll be fun to tear you apart with Soul's body."

"heh~ stealing my lines again, aren't we? little good-for-nothing grim reaper?~~"

with Soul's provocation, the both vanished and their moves accelerated even more. All I can hear are the clashing of their weapons, grunts, huffs, landings, tearing sounds and crazy laughing. I can't even see a thing.

"Ahhh !" I screamed in pain.

_This is not good. The .. The Poison is spreading at a rapid speed._

"Heh, so the spreading has sped up huh? GYAHAHA, can't you see? She's dying, give up already little demon, only I can save your dear Maka."

"I don't care about your crap, Maka can only be saved by me and me alone." Soul said as he get into a fighting stance smoothly calmly, strongly and in a coolly manner.

_Soul? Soul broke through the madness?_

"Now, time to get serious." he said and charged at Kid.

_He's a lot slower than his mad state but.._

Kid took off at a rapid speed that it seemed as if he vanished and teleported behind Soul.

"SOUL!" I screamed trying to warn him. Blood splattered all over the floor. I hid my eyes from that hideous sight, I've had enough with bloods, I can't take it anymore and looked away while trembling. A loud clang against my shackles shook me.

"What are you doing you scaredy-cat?" a voice said and softly knocked my head. I looked up and saw Soul's clothes tattered with blood here and there.

"So-Soul? I-If you're here then .. how about Kid?"

"Well, I just knocked him unconscious." he said and pointed an unconscious Kid on the floor.

"Th-Then .. The Blood! Whose blood was tha-Ah!" I exclaimed when Soul suddenly collapsed and luckily I caught him. My body was going numb because of the poison so I can't stand up really. I placed Soul's head on my lap and made his unconscious body lie down. I stroked Soul's hair and hummed a song.

*Everytime you kissed me ..

I .. I trembled like a .. child..

Gathe-ring the roses *huff*

We sang for the .. hope

Your .. voice is in .. my heartbeat

Sweeter.. than my *huff* dream ..

W-We we're .. there .. in everlasting .. bloom*

_Sleep and get well soon, Soul._

"If ever you wake up and can't find me .. please, forget about .. me and return .. to the life that you .. gave up for me. I love you so much. Be happy always, Soul." I .. said. Tears flowed again but the tears hurt even more. I kissed Soul's forehead and grabbed his scythe.

_The poison is corrupting me, I know, but I can still do this much so that someone will find Soul and Kid and rush them into an hospital._

I thought and, with all my strength, raised the scythe high above me and thrashed it to the window nearby. The scythe clashed with the glass window and created a loud crashing sound. I heard a lot of murmurs and gasps from outside.

_Good, someone noticed. I hope I didn't hit someone._

Loud thumping sounds grew louder and louder. It was like a swarm of bulls coming your way, and then a bunch of Kid's servants rushed in and gasped at our situation.

"Kid-sama! Maka-sama! Soul-sama!"

"Co-Could you please .. take this two to a hospital? Kid's .. wounds aren't that fatal but I'm afraid that Soul's wounds re-opened and it seems he's bleeding from another wound .. Please, send them to a hospital .. Quickly."

"How about you, Maka-sama? You don't look good. Are you fine?" I smiled and pretended I am absolutely fine.

"Yeah .. I'm Fine." Everyone's attentions diverted to Soul and Kid, while I desperately gasped for breath. Everyone turned around and my vision got blurred all of a sudden till everything around me turned black.

_Was it over? Did I reach my limit already? Did I pass out? or Did the poison already took over me? Am I .. Dead?_

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"arghh! ouch!" I groaned in pain when I slowly regained my consciousness.

_This damn head hurts and I can't feel my arm and leg at all .. Why are you poking my arm, Maka?_

"Maka .. stop poking me with that thing." I grunted. I heard a group of giggles and immediately opened my eyes and saw the whole gang with their stupid shocked expressions.

"What?"

"Where did you get another shot huh?" Black Star stared at me intently and as if wanting to beat me black and blue.

"Uuuu .. Leave me alone guys, I want to rest."

"Soul.. There's something you must know. We're sorry, this might be sudden but you of all people must know this.." Black Star said and suddenly they all turned quite and looked as if someone just passed away.

"Look guys, If you don't have anything to do, please don't make fun of me .. You all look as if someone died .. Why? Do you all want me dead?" I asked teasing. The girls burst crying and Black Star clenched his fists.

"Maka.. Maka died." It hit me.

_What?_

"Co-Come again? You're joking right? Come on Guys. Do-Don't even joke like that."

_The hell, I just saved her from Kid's clutches and then she dies? What the hell's up with that?_

"Her parents are outside. They told us that Maka-chan died yesterday, before you woke up and that they already sent her to the obituary." Tsubaki said between her sobs.

"And Also .. The White men said that her body was corrupted with poison." Liz added.

"Maka-chan .. Maka-chan's body didn't hold out any longer .. Th-they said it was too impossible, she can't be saved." Patty continued.

"N-No .. It can't be .. Ma-Maka. How long am I leisurely sleeping while Maka was suffering? Damn it!" My whole world crushed before me. Maka died because of the poison I completely forgot. Everything was my fault. I clenched the bed sheets below me real hard as tears swelled on my eyes.

_Why is it that we are always torn apart Maka? Why can't we just live like any couples and be together till we grow old and die together. Why is destiny against us?_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Because of such news, Soul lost his mean of living; he started to refuse taking his medicines and always asked for the nurses to just leave him alone. Often times too, he never touches his food. His recovery percentage went low, he gets worse as days just pass by. It was Soul's fourth day of not taking his medicines and meals when Maka's mother, Kami, decided to pay him a visit. She knocked on Soul's door and opened it without waiting for him to answer, he's not listening anyway.

"Soul-kun, I'm letting myself in." she called out, but as usual Soul didn't respond. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She paced towards Soul's bed and sat on a chair beside it. Soul's body may be there but it seems his soul was somewhere out. He just kept on dozing off and stare at the sky, his eyes seemed dead too.

"Soul .. Can you hear me?" Kami asked, but there was only silence. She inhaled deep and held Soul's hand and passed on something. Soul finally returned to his world and turned to Kami then to his hands.

"Maka asked me to give it to you, though I don't know why." Kami said and shrugged her shoulders. Soul opened his palm and in there lies a red and green ribbon whose ends were tied together. Suddenly, a stray tear flowed down from Soul's eye.

"Please Don't be like that Soul. Maka would surely be sad if you become like that." she said and gave a soft and worried smile. Soul smiled a bit and held both of the ribbons close to his chest and closed his eyes.

"I understand." he murmured. "For Maka, that is." he added.

After their conversation, Soul continued his recovery therapy and in no time he was finally discharged and since it was summer break, he had no school. After being discharged, he went straight home and studied back for the whole summer break. He started preparing himself for succeeding the Krypton Company under his brother's and father's guidance. And Before, he went home, the whole employees of the company and servants of the household were banned from mentioning Maka Albarn's name and thus, Soul never heard Maka's name again, but it wasn't that easy for Soul to forget her at all. Even though her existence seemed as if it was brushed off of the history of the world, for him Maka still lives in his memories.

Classes we're going to start the next day and Soul just finished preparing his stuffs. He suddenly heard loud thumping sounds across the corridor just outside his bedroom and was gradually becoming louder until it came to a halt. The doors burst open and revealed Wes, his older brother.

"SOUL!"

"what? geez, you're annoying man. Haven't you gone to US already?"

"Hmmp .. Well, I just came here to see my brother attend his senior years." he sparkled as he said those.

"Idiot, I'm still a junior though." Wes turned to stone on his spot.

"Wh-Wha?!"

"You really are worthless." Soul teased.

"Waah? No I'm not!"

"Yeah yeah .. Whatever you say." he said and chuckled.

"But what I'm really worried is .. Are you ready to face Kid again after what happened several months ago?" Wes asked seriously and obviously worried about it.

"What's with you? You sound gross." Soul said.

"This brat." he scowled.

"But thanks really. I am ready to face him, Don't worry, I understand him. After all, I loved Maka too." Soul said and turned to the calm, blue skies.

"and she won't like it." He whispered.

"What?" Wes asked.

"Ah! nothing." Soul said and flustered.

"Let's go?" Soul continued. Wes eyed him, confused.

"We still have to attend to a lot of gatherings remember? since I can't help you with the company till I graduate." Soul said and looked at Wes like he was some kind of Idiot.

"I-I know right? You don't have to remind me. That's one of the reasons I came back."

"I wonder about that."

"I said I REMEMBER YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Oh! Looks like OJII-CHAN got mad." Soul teased and laughed out loud.

"Grrr." Wes growled at him.

"Haha.. Let's just go, shall we .. err .. OJII-CHAN." Soul said wiping off a stray tear off his eyes.

"I'm through with your jokes Soul. Just get your asses movin' already, or I'll kick you real hard."

"Yeah Yeah, Whatever OJII-NIISAN"

"Shut up!" Wes grunted before closing the door behind him.

Just as they left, the window to Soul's window opened and a silhouette slithered in from his window pane.

"hmm .. He's not here.. Hah~~ I was too late then .. I'll see him on school anyway, I better wait for tomorrow. hehe, this is going to be fun." the voice monologue and closed the windows back and jumping off from the window and vanished, leaving a Sakura petal that flew in and fell on top of the ribbons, which were on top of Soul's study desk, when the windows were opened.

* * *

**Yes, and that's all. Haaaaaah ~~ I don't know if it's good but I really do hope it turned out good. I love you guys .. Gotta go now, need to take my medicines.. **

***Ojii-chan-Old man**

**See ya next chappie .. Oh , Your REVIEWS okay? Thanks :)**


	20. How I missed her

**Guys, Excuse me if I wasn't able to update last week. I got a bit lazy and I wasn't able to finish it. So, only now am I going to update .. please excuse my laziness :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I went home ahead of Wes without his knowledge; he's just dragging me in his womanizing hobby anyway. I opened my room and flicked the lights on and walked towards my big walk-in cabinet and changed into my casual clothes. I walked out and decided to double check the things that I would need tomorrow, I walked to my desk and saw a few sakura petals on my desk. I turned to my window and saw that there was a tiny opening.

"hnmm? I was sure I closed this properly, I even locked it." I pondered to myself. I turned around and went out of my room to go look for my attendants, thinking they might have a clue about it. But all of them shook their heads.

"Was it some burglar? or a .." I was cut when an attendant of mine came to me and said I had a visitor. I walked with her to the downstairs and motioned her that she can leave already. I proceeded to the door and opened it. I froze for a second and immediately closed the door. I leaned my back at the door as I trembled and felt cold sweats trickling down from my temples and all hairs on my body is having goose bumps.

"I-It really was a Ghost after all .. Ma-Maka's .. Uwaaaaa! Maka, I want to see you but please not in this way .. Please, Don't scare me." I screamed around. A heard a continuous thumping sound on the door.

"OII! SOUL YOU BASTARD! I KNOW I LOOK AT LOT LIKE MAKA BUT I AM ALICE .. YOU NUTCASE, OPEN UP BEFORE I BREAK THIS DOWN." I heard her scold beyond the doors. I sweat-dropped and walked back to the door again.

"Ah .. H-Hey Alice. H-How are you?" I greeted her nervously. She placed her hands on her waists and pouted.

"Yeah .. At first I was fine but now I'm pissed." she said and made her way in.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked and closed the door.

"well, I just thought you might want to see me." she said and sat on the couch.

"and why would I?" I asked, leaning on the pillar.

"Well, I do look like Maka after all." I jerked and looked away.

_I still can't help but be sad when I remember everything._

"Yeah .. I do want to see Maka, but It's her that I want to see, not some look a like, If that's the only thing you have for business here, It would be better for you to leave." I said and turned to walk away.

"That's not all."

I paused and turned to her with a confused face.

"Do you remember a time where you got lost in an alley when you were a child?" She asked.

_Hmmm? How does she know about it?_

"Well, I do, but it's quite vague." I said and sat on a single couch beside the couch she sat on.

"That person that you met there was Maka." she said and turned to me, expecting my shocked expression.

"it does make sense."

_Everything's starting to connect._

"What?" she asked.

"Well, Maka said she had a savior who saved her in an abandoned alley. She thought it was Kid and fell in love with him. She told me everything that happened, and I wondered why it had the same happenings as mine with that girl, so it was her after all." I said and smiled softly but eventually felt sad.

"I could have told her, If only I knew this earlier. I could have told her it was me." I murmured and clenched my fists. I heard a heavy sigh and turned to Alice who's getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I've achieve my goal already, to see you miserable for the last time." she said and winked at me.

"Wh-Whaa?!"

"Just Kidding, I still have errands to run." she said and continued on walking away and out the door. I stood up and walked towards my butler.

"see her out." I said and walked back to my room. I plopped on my bed and rested my arm on my forehead.

"So that's why her situation seemed too familiar with me. She was that girl that I saved from the abandoned alley, and my .. my first kiss." I monologue and touched my lips, reminiscing those cute, soft, and wet lips of the little Maka.

"No wonder when I kissed her it felt familiar." I smiled to myself.

_so the that I have been searching for so long was always at my side and the girl that I fell in love with? Well, I wanted to find the girl to make sure she was safe after that , after I left her. Ah! Didn't I took that Girl's hair ribbon?_

I thought and walked to my desk. I opened the last drawer and saw a tiny box, I fished it out of the drawer and pulled my swivel chair and placed the box on top of the desk. I opened it and saw the crumpled dirty ribbon. It had a golden border and it was a green ribbon. I took out the ribbon Maka's mother gave to me.

"They really look identical. Maka loved this kind of ribbons huh? But I can never tie it on her hair again. She already left me all alone." I monologue. I turned sad but then shook my head.

"No .. I promised I would never be sad again. So I will be happy for Maka." I said before returning the ribbons in the box and walked away from my desk. I opened the windows and the silent, cold, breeze of twilight, lightly brushes my face. A sakura petal flowed down towards me and landed on my opened palm. I clutched it and closed the windows again.

"Tomorrow will be the day, that we start a new school year without Maka." I sighed and thrashed my exhausted body to the bed, I didn't notice myself being drifted to sleep without having taken my meal.

Time Skip : School Day

chirp chirp

"ugh .. Those noisy birds." I groaned and rolled to my other side.

Riiiiing~~ Riiiiing~~ Riiii-piyuu

The annoying ring of the alarm died down as I smashed it and went back under the covers. My men-in-waiting rushed in, the moment I destroyed the clock, they had that habit already since I have the habit of destroying my clock too.

"Soul-sama!" they all exclaimed. Surprising me, and jolted up.

"What's wrong with you lot?" I asked rubbing my still sleepy eyes.

"Soul-sama, today is your first day of school as I remember. Might we request you to please go to the washroom and wash your self?"

I grunted upon realizing that it really was the first day of school. I stood up and made my way to the shower with my eyes still half-closed.

"Can't I just skip this day? it's too much of a hassle." I complained before getting inside of the room.

"I'm afraid you cannot. So could you hurry up? or you'll be late."

"Ah! excuse me Soul-sama? Will you bring a bento today?" asked my lady attendant.

"No!- I mean, Maybe." I said as I tried to brush away the fact that I remembered Maka because she makes my lunch always and the taste of her cooking is something I'll never forget. I smiled sadly and went in the showers and washed myself. After doing so, I proceeded downstairs and just grabbed a sandwich and plopped it in my mouth, grabbed an orange juice and drank it in one gulp. I hurriedly went out and declined to be sent to school. I walked towards school since it's in a walking distance.

"I wonder how are the guys coping with Maka's death? it must be hard on them too." I pondered as I slowly reached Shibusen. I took a step on it's long stairs and saw all of them gathering around the fountain. I walked to them.

"Hey!" I called, startling all of them which is weird, I don't remember trying to scare them at all. They turned to me rather nervously.

"Ah! H-Hey Soul? Wh-What's up?" Black Star said.

"Hmm .. There really is something weird in here." I pondered and narrowed my eyes on Black Star.

"Wh-What weird? There is nothing weird in here, If you're talking about Black Star he's currently sick right now." Tsubaki defended.

"Hmm? Really?"

"What? me?" Black Star chimed in.

"Desho?(Right?)" Tsubaki said and for an instant, I think I saw a mask of a demon lady appear behind her. Black Star gulped and turned to me rather pale.

"Yes .. I am very very sick." he said and nodded frantically. I sighed and patted his back.

"I understand you Black Star." I said and nodded considerably. Black Star's eyes glittered as he clasped his hands and his surroundings glowed.

"Really? Soul?"

"Mhmm.. I mean, It's not easy proclaiming your blasphemies right? so, I understand what you're going through."

"mmhmm." everyone else nodded. Black Star's once glowing surroundings turned pitch black and his soul was visible through his mouth and was murmuring.

"Soul.. I thought since we have 'BROMANCE' you could understand me.. no .. can't be .. he's so into her." Black Star's soul murmured as Tsubaki patted his back.

"Anyway, change of topic. Guys, aren't we late already?" Liz said and pointed at the chiming bell.

"Oh no!" everyone else exclaimed. "RUN FOR IT!" and with that it almost seemed as if everyone was having a race while laughing altogether.

* Time Skip : Class hours *

It was fifth period, Math, at that time. Everyone was bored. You can see someone yawning, or someone looking so sleepy and someone actually sleeping. I glanced to my side and watched the cherry blossoms fall since I'm near the windows. I followed it's dance with the wind and saw a girl standing below it. I squinted my eyes to get a good picture of her and saw her smiling face, Maka. I gasped and turned my attention in front of me.

_was it a ghost? Is Maka lonely? Does she want to take me with her to the other world?_

I thought to myself frantically. I decided to check it again but when I turned back to it, she was gone. I sighed as I returned my focus to the teacher.

_I knew it wasn't her .. am I going out of my mind? must be the season. It's spring after all._

I thought to myself and smiled sadly. I shook my head again and decided to shrug it out of my mind.

The bell rang telling us that it's dismissal time already. This day was an exhausting one, I am missing Maka so much that I see her face everywhere, there must be something wrong with me. I packed my belongings and lifted my bag. I turned to see most of my classmates had gone home already, it was mostly us, the gang, which was left.

"Hey Soul! What part are you playing in the play our class would be doing?" Black Star asked slapping my shoulders to get my attention.

"Well, Marie-sensei forced the part of the prince to me. It's not that I really like to. And everyone?" I said coolly.

"Well, I got the role of the knight." Black Star answered idiotically.

"Me and Patty got the role of the princess' maid." Liz said cutting her long cuticles.

"heehee~~" Patty just giggled.

"I got the role of the queen." Tsubaki answered softly.

"I got the role of the *clears throat* prince of a neighboring kingdom." Kid answered with grace.

"Oooh? so what was the storyline anyway?" I asked and raised my arm, checking the time.

"They said it was a dispute between two princes-" Tsubaki was cut when I gasped loudly.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"late? late for what?" Black Star intrigued.

"for the meeting with my fiancée." I answered in a hurried voice.

"WHAT? FIANCEE?" Everyone exclaimed unbelievably.

"uhh .. don't worry guys, it's just an arranged marriage."

"bu-but even so." Tsubaki protested.

"Are you going to marry her?" Liz asked.

"Uhh .. Maybe? she is beautiful and kind anyway. We-Well, I'll be going the-" I answered sweat-dropping and paused when someone grabbed my back collar. I turned to my back and saw Black Star hanging his head down.

"B-Black Star?" I squeaked and gulped.

"What will happen if you can't go there?"

"We-Well, the arrangement would be cancelled?"

"hehehe .." Black Star laughed menacingly.

"Do-Don't tell me-"

"Soul Evans went home because he got sick, poor he, isn't it guys?" he said with that menacing aura of him accompanied with an evil smirk.

"Gu-Guys .. wait."

"Patty?" Black Star called. Patty appeared in front of me with that crazy grin of hers.

"Kid!" Black Star said and a clank of guns resounded on my ears.

"Ready?" Black Star asked. Patty nodded and so did Kid.

"Restrain him!" Black Star exclaimed and patty ducked down, holding my feet on it's spot and Kid shoot me something that made me drowsy and eventually lost consciousness. The last that I heard were their cheers and 'Success!"

Well, for what they did the engagement that I was planning to break off broke off because they abducted me and said something crazy to the family and girl I was engaged to.

It was only a week left when the one playing for the princess arrived.

"Alice!" the whole class exclaimed when she opened the door.

"uhh .. hey everyone?" she said and raised her hand hesitatingly.

"What happened to you? Why aren't you participating in our practices?" our class rep. scolded her.

"uhh .. yeah, about that .. there was just something minor troubling me. Well, I'm fine now, so, shall we proceed with the practice?" she said. The Class Rep. just breathes a sigh and turned clapping her hands.

"Okay Everyone! Let's do it again." she exclaimed to us who has been practicing over and over again. She then turned to Alice and pointed at her dress.

"Now put that on, so we can adjust it if it doesn't fit you." she instructed her before she turned and paced to take the dress and vanished behind the curtains of the fitting room.

We started over again, we can start since the princess appears at a later time. It arrived at the scene where I am supposed to meet Alice for the first. She appears from the curtains and walked nonchalantly across the room and acted out her lines.

_Well, she does good even though this is her first rehearsal._

I thought while acting my lines too. It arrived to a certain scene where I'll have to fight Kid for the princess.

_again? why must I always fight Kid? but .. he looks rather enthusiastic about this._

I sweat-dropped at Kid, who's clearly having fun.

"If I were you Soul, you must stop Daydreaming." he said when he vanished and reappeared behind me. I blocked his attack with the wooden sword and turned to him still blocking his sword.

"Why do you always appear behind me? It's like that time .. happened .. again." I said slowly as I realized how the story was going with Alice wounded and poisoned. The whole class looked amaze with us clashing our wooden swords.

_What's going on? It's like a replay of everything though not completely the same._

I thought while predicting what would happen. My character collapsed in the princess' arms and the princess does something to help both princes. But, the prolonged exposure lead her to her death, at least that was what was supposed to happen but she survived the poison the other prince gave to her because the other prince realized that the love the princess feels for his rival was just the same with what he felt for her. He apologized to the princess and she easily forgave him, but the princess asked him not to tell the prince she loved because she wanted the prince to be a rightful, worthy, and the perfect king for the sake of his kingdom. And so, she feigned death and it soon reached the prince she loved. The prince hoping for her happiness did what he could to be the perfect king for his kingdom and the princess who was keeping an eye at him felt very happy even if she could only watch at the sidelines. One day, the prince heard a song, the song his princess once sang to him when he collapsed.

* Every time you kissed me

I tremble like a child

Gathering the roses

We sang for the hope

Your very voice is in my heartbeat

Sweeter than my dream

we were there in everlasting bloom.*

Alice sang, somehow, the ring of it's melody seems familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before.

The prince searched for it's owner and saw the only girl he truly loved, the princess. Their tears flowed endlessly as they held each other in their arms.

"Fate may have kept them apart but the red thread that connected them guides them to each other. Destiny do always work in its own way." Kim, our narrator, narrated.

Everyone sniffled with the dramatic scene and clapped their hands when it ended.

"It was wonderful! The author did an amazing job!" a classmate complimented.

"Bravo!" one cheered.

I stood up and wiped the dirt off my pants and shirt. Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty approached me and gave me a Good-Job-Smile. Black Star and Kid each gave me a slap on the back.

"You were pretty cool there huh?" Black Star said.

"I must admit, you're average already, to be able to keep up with my agility. You've improved." Kid said with authority.

"Heehee .. Soul was so 'Princely'."

"mhmm .. I agree." Liz agreed and nodded her head. Tsubaki just giggled. I laughed softly and rubbed my nape. I didn't notice someone crept to my back and pulled me down, planting a Kiss on my cheeks. I froze at the sudden action and saw a blushing Alice. For an instant, I saw Maka in her, with all her fidgety and embarrassed looks. I snapped out of my thoughts when I suddenly felt a strange chill running down my spine, it was like as if someone is staring at me with a deadly glare.

_Who might it be at a time like this?_

I asked myself and happened to turn outside. I saw her again, that cheerful, smiling face of hers.

"Maka?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if it wasn't a nice chapter .. I really got lazy~~ Sorry, I'll try to compensate for the next chapter, okay ? so for now please leave a review. Understood? REVIEW.. Thanks guys : )**


	21. Was it a Dream

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

**Soul's POV**

I stared at the girl below. Is it true? Is it really her? Were the only things swirling in my head. I rubbed my eyes and looked again and just as I thought, It was just an illusion.

"Hey Soul." a voice snapped me out of my little delusion. I turned to it and saw Black Star grinning widely.

"What?" I said, his face expression was perplexing and I have this bad feeling about his grin.

"We are thinking that since we always engaged ourselves with the practice, why don't we relax for a bit?" Tsubaki answered in place of him.

"Yeah Soul!" Kid said rather excitedly.

"Party~~ Party~~" Patty cheered.

"Might be fun. Count me in!" Liz exclaimed.

"So?" Black Star said and narrowed his eyes on me waiting for my response.

"Uhh .. guys .. I think, I shall pass this one." Soul said and walked past them.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"Well .. I have some unfinished business in home, thanks for your mindless meddling." Soul said, trying to be sarcastic.

"Is it really that? or you still couldn't forget about Maka and decide to sulk in your room whole night?" Black Star said his voice was stern. I gave a little flinch and turned to them with a face, how-the-hell-did-you-know face, clearly giving my message.

"Well, It's obvious, isn't it?" Black Star gave a light shrug.

"When we were still freshmen, you were always the one who likes to go out every now and then Soul-kun, but when you met Maka, you've change a lot. You seldom go out with us, you won't open to us anymore and what's more, It seems we don't know you anymore." Tsubaki said sadly.

"You may be here but at the same time, you're not." Kid said logically. I just stood there and examined each of their faces. Sadness, that's the only thing I could see. I sighed and turned around, pacing to the door.

"Really, maybe next time guys.. I just .. I just don't feel like going out today." I said and slid the door close behind me. I slowly paced the long corridor feeling it longer than ever. My vision suddenly got blury and felt a sudden tremor that made me lose my balance, luckily, I was able to lean onto the wall. I glanced around me and noticed the deafening silence.

"Did they go the other way?" I croaked, barely hearing my own voice.

_What's happening?_

I returned to my front while trying to hold myself up, the tremor not ending.

"an earthquake?" I thought aloud but still my voice was too quiet. I suddenly felt my body shiver and a burning heat spreading throughout every corners of my skin, and collapsed, losing my strength, even barely standing up takes all my effort. I gasped for cold air and water. My world is spinning, my body is shivering and my body feels like grilled alive.

"He .. Help .." I managed to say and saw a girl rush to me before my vision completely blacked out.

_It must be Alice .. Well, better than no one._

..

.

I felt the cold, damp cloth touch my forehead and made me flinch a bit. I groaned softly and slowly opened my eyes, trying to get accustomed to the bright light blinding my eyes. I saw her there beside me, waiting for me to wake up.

"Alice?" I croaked. My voice was still sore like before, it seemed as if it didn't get any better.

"You fine?" she asked and took the cloth on my forehead and hanged it by the basin's edge.

"I feel.. urgh .. terrible." I groaned as I helped myself up.

"Oh! Careful. Here, I made .. uhh .. I mean .. my cousin made some porridge. She was here when I brought you home." she said rather nervously.

"I see." I said softly and looked down.

_She did help me._

I thought to myself. I heard a clatter and turned to her who got up and lifted the basin. She did a pivot turn and paced towards the door.

"If you need something, just call me, I'm in a shouting distance so I can pretty much hear you if you just shout a tiny bit." She said before she closed the door. I leaned back and took my time to study the room. It was cute, as what you would expect from a girl, but wasn't I supposed to be in a guest room? Why would she put me in a girl's room of all rooms? Now that I wonder my eyes around this room, it feels kinda a bit awkward. I've never been to a girl's room before, well, except Maka's, but I basically broke in there. She didn't even know I went there and almost broke Kid's jaw, if I wasn't able to hold myself back there.

I glanced around and a small box caught my attention. It was sitting on the nightstand peacefully. I leaned in forward and reached out for it. I grasped the little green box and opened it. A melody flowed out of the box and filled the room with it's sweet melody. My stiff shoulders instantly relaxed a bit and it's melody also has this incredible soothing effect and It also sounds so familiar to my ears.

"I think I've heard this tune before .. I just can't remember when." I thought aloud and studied it's antique features as my gaze landed on it's contents..

"Ribbons." I whispered under my breath. It was the ribbons that I know so well, those ribbons that could possibly belong to her.

"KYAA!" I heard a shriek. I jolted and unconsciously stared past the door.

_I'm pretty sure the shriek came from outside, was it Alice?_

I thought as I stared intently at the close door. The bed creaked as I squirmed on top of it to check what happened past that close door. I slid my feet in the pair of indoor slippers she lent me for use. It was pretty decent since it was intended for a guest to use. I paced the room slowly and grabbed the knob. I slowly turned it clockwise and pulled it in. I took a peek at my left but it was a dead-end.

_So I'm on the farthest end of this hall. _

I thought and turned to my right when a soft click of a door knob caught my attention. Alice just went out of the room beside mine, her hair's rather messy. She noticed me peeking from my door and she turned to me with a puzzled face.

"What happened to you?"

"Ahh .. This? uhh .. I .. I fell down and .. yeah .. I fell down." she said flustered. I arched an eyebrow at her but decided to shrug it off. I turned back inside the room and heard her soft sigh and paused.

"Oh! Alice!" I called and peeked by the door. She stiffened.

"Before I forget, Thank you for taking care of me." I said and smiled at her, which somehow made her blush. I went back in and closed the door behind me.

"I wonder why she has similar ribbons to Maka's." I monologue and returned to the antique music box.

_and this song, I know I heard this song before._

I thought as I opened it again. I closed my eyes and let myself immerse in this soothing song.

_Where? Where did I first hear you?_

..

.

*Everytime you kissed me,

I trembled like a child,

Gathering the roses

we sang for the hope

your very voice is in my heartbeat

sweeter than my dream,

we were there in everlasting bloom.*

I heard a song. I glanced around, I know I'm looking for that person singing this song, I have this strong urge to know that person. But why?

_nah! worry about that later._

my inner conscious said and finally made up my mind to search for it but when I made this creaking sound, that I create when I hop off the bed, it stopped. I went out to the hall and went downstairs and saw Alice by the kitchen with her black cat, with a witch hat that seemed to fit it, purring in her feet.

"I know I know, just a little bit more and dinner's finished." she said as she squatted down to her cat and pet it. I slowly walked down the stairs when she resumed to her cooking, afraid that I'd fall since I can't barely feel my legs at all, it's all wobbly and soft.

"Ma-" She cried but paused when she saw me by the stairs gripping the stairs like there's no tomorrow. She froze and quickly covered her mouth. I sweat-dropped and smiled nervously, as I helped myself stand firmly.

"He-Hey Alice." I said gently, my breath hotter than before, and my face flushed.

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED AND TAKING A REST! NOT EXPLORING AND STROLLING IN THE HOUSE! BACK UPSTAIRS!" She scolded. I sighed and went back upstairs. She certainly didn't change even a bit. I paused from walking and turned back to her.

"Hey Alice? .. what were you about to say back then anyway?" I asked.

"ahh .. I.. I was about to say .. uhh .. Ma .. Ma .. Make yourself comfortable, okay? .. hehe .. yeah .. That's it." she said very flustered. I went back to the room and thought about it, it was somehow weird. Something weird is going on and I think I heard an 'thump' sound before.

"Ahhh .. I don't care already. My head's spinning, I can feel my body burning. Ah, yes. I'm having a fever." I whispered in the form of gasps. I faintly heard the door click and in came Alice, I think? She placed a hot porridge on a small table not far from my bed. I glanced to her as she set the porridge down and took the clip on her hair and let her hair down. She looked exactly like Maka. This is nice Maka is personally taking care of me with those gentle hands and that sweet voice.

_now I'm having delusions, but I'd rather be in this condition that I could always see Maka than live without her. I honestly couldn't forget her, I've been trying real hard but every time I close my eyes and drift to sleep, she's all I could think about._

and unnoticed, a tear slid down my cheeks and wet the pillow.

"Soul.. I love you." I heard a faint voice and sounded like a whisper.

"Alice .. I'm sorry .. but I still love Maka after all." I said with my eyes close.

"I know. That's why please forgive me." I heard her giggle a bit but it was a giggle with a hint of sadness. I heard a shuffle of things and footsteps going in and out of the room, muffled voices and finally a soft click, telling me the door was closed. A soft footstep invaded my eardrums, a little shuffle here and there, splashing of waters, and a cold and wet cloth on my forehead. I can't open my eyes even if I want to, my body won't just listen to my brain. I forced them to open and a cold hand touched my face.

"Don't force it. Just close your eyes and sleep, think that tomorrow, you won't have to suffer in that pain again." A cold, sweet voice whispered in my ear and stroked my hair. Somehow, It calmed me down and the burning heat burning me alive, Thanks for that I was able to sleep peacefully.

..

.

"Soul." a voice rang in my head. I glanced side wards and suddenly Maka appeared before me, she was smiling yet still sad.

"Maka? .. Mak- 'urk'." I ran but paused when I felt a shiver ran down my spine.

"You .." she growled. I gulped.

"Mak-Maka .. Wha-What's wro-?"

"How can you not take care of yourself?" she cut me with her scolding.

"Bu-But.."

"Do you know how much of a hassle you are?" I heard her soft whisper as she trembled.

"Urk." I made the sound and raised my arms for defence, in case of sudden attacks. She suddenly flung herself at me and hugged me tightly, leaving me in a state of shock. She was sobbing and it's as if her tears were real and are wetting my shoulders.

"Maka?" I managed to voice out, finally seeing sense.

"Do you know how much I tried to hold back? Every day was hell seeing you smiling so happily. I know it was for the best, but I still feel hurt thinking you have forgotten me so easily and it hurt real badly when your eye focuses on Alice and not me. I so wanted to jump in and give you a piece of my mind, but I can't and I don't think it would be good for you." she said between her sobs. On reflexes, which I developed when we were still together, I wrapped my arms on her waist to hug her back and feel her one more time in my arms.

"But, I never even once forgot about you Maka, Everyday is painful to live, many times did the thought crossed me to follow you in the afterlife but the thought of you being sad that I did such idiotic things brushes it away. Even though you may not be here by my side, I still live for your sake, for you to be proud of me when we meet again and for your happiness too. I honestly feel bad for Alice for she had to suffer by being just a replacement of you. Not once did I not saw her as you, every time I look at her, all I think of is you. So tell me, how is that even forgetting you?" I said as I hugged her even more tightly. I could feel her real-like sobs and tremble; I silently wished I'd never wake up if being in dreams means I could be with her. We stayed like that for a long time, and then she gently broke the hug. I gripped her waists hard, not wanting to ever let her go, to just stay like that forever and melt in each other's arms and maybe we could be together.

"Soul .. You need to let go now, I know it hurts for I feel it too." she whispered in my ear, her hot breath brushing it.

"Then why do you want to let me go?" I raised my voice, almost shouted, conveying my disapproval to her. This time she gently pushed me away to have a good look at my face.

"Oh my Adorable puppy, as much as I wanted to stay, but now's not the right time yet." she smiled softly with watery eyes. I stayed silent as my hand slowly slipped off her body to her arms and down to her cold fingers. They hanged to my side lifelessly. She cupped my cheeks as she closed the distance between us and my lips met hers. We shared a long, hot, passionate kiss. She gently pulled away and gasped for breath, smiling, her face colour rising up.

"Till next time Soul. Goodnight and Sweetdreams, Dear." she said and gave me one last quick kiss before I felt my eyelids become heavy and closed on it's own.

_No! Wait! Maka!_

My consciousness screamed and extended his arms as he was dragged into the endless dark abyss of sleep.

..

.

I sprung up from bed and felt the dried cloth on my forehead fall on my lap. I gasped for breath and turned to my right when she shifted herself, still sleeping.

"Alice? Was she with me the whole time?" I said and let out a silent amusement to find myself all healthy again. I raised my arms and pumped it up and down, trying to gauge if my strength have really returned. I returned to the sleeping Alice and gently stroke her hair.

"Poor Alice. You should just forget about me, you deserved someone better, someone who could reciprocate all of your feelings and not waste them on a stuck-up guy like me. I just can't do it after all, forgetting Maka is just like saying 'why don't you just go ahead and die?'. I already had my life taken away from me, the moment Maka died. But I must live, even if I am like a corpse with no direction. For Maka's happiness, I will." I whispered and whipped the blanket off my half body and brought my feet down and stood up slowly, afraid I might wake her. I opened the window and stepped on its window pane, grabbing my things. I turned to look at her past my shoulder.

"Sorry." whispered my apologies and gratitude, and jumped off the window, landing safely on the grass below. I dashed for the gate and went home, not bothering to give the house a last look. I needed to get home and prepare for everything; the theatrical play, Family Issues about the Engagement being cancelled off and Company Business under Wes' guidance. I paused on my tracks.

"We'll see each other again Maka. I know." I monologue and gazed up into the blue skies and shielded my eyes from the blazing sun.

"Wait for me." I whispered before continuing my walk to home.

**Okay! Please don't forget your reviews! I'll be looking forward to it, okay?**

**Byebye :)**


End file.
